<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Послемрак by wakeupinlondon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588115">Послемрак</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon'>wakeupinlondon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Het, Drama, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Когда ты умрешь, Поттер, у тебя на могиле напишут: «Преследовал Драко Малфоя день и ночь». Уж я посодействую.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Slytherin Team 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В тексте встречаются:<br/>— цитаты из канона (в основном в переводе «Росмэн»);<br/>— отсылки к фандомной классике (в основном англоязычной);<br/>— заимствования из поп-культуры (в основном британской).</p><p>Написано на ЗФБ-2021 для команды Slytherin.<br/>Бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin">Персе</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Какой сейчас год? — хрипло спросил Малфой, шагнув в лодку.</p><p>Гарри закатил глаза, но быстро вспомнил, что Малфой не мог его видеть.</p><p>— Это вопрос с подвохом? — Луна подвинулась левее, освобождая ему место. — Тебя интересует по юлианскому календарю?</p><p>— Не порти мне, — Малфой сел рядом с ней и вытянул ноги, чуть не задев подол мантии-невидимки Гарри носком обгоревшего ботинка, — торжественный момент, Лавгуд. Я наконец выбрался из школы, где сидел под стражей, прямо как в тюрьме, а сейчас буду плыть на лодке — еще одно сходство с Азкабаном. Вот она, долгожданная свобода — после того, как я томился в заточении целую вечность! И теперь я, весь такой потерянный, спрашиваю у тебя, какое сейчас число, месяц, год...</p><p>— 2 мая 1998 года, — с готовностью подсказала Луна. — Около восьми вечера.</p><p>— Я потерял целый день жизни. — Малфой театральным жестом откинул с лица испачканные сажей волосы. — Это непростительно. И глубоко меня травмировало. Представляешь, эти министерские варвары наколдовали на креслах цепи — во время допроса они подбирались к моим лодыжкам и все время мерзко позвякивали.</p><p>К лодке подошли две незнакомые Гарри ученицы и, двигаясь как сомнамбулы, залезли внутрь. У одной из них рука была обмотана окровавленным хаффлпаффским шарфом.</p><p>— С нами обращались, как с преступниками, — трагично продолжил Малфой, отодвинувшись от них подальше и едва не заехав Гарри в ребра локтем. Безумно захотелось сойти на берег и поискать другую лодку, но прежде он никогда не бегал от Малфоя — не станет и сейчас. — Это оставило на мне глубокий след. Думаю, даже на всю жизнь. Теперь я — криминальный элемент и должен вести себя под стать.</p><p>Одна из ведьм тревожно покосилась на него, явно не меньше Гарри жалея, что оказалась с ним в одной лодке — но, увы, та уже отчалила от берега.</p><p>— Думаю, я начну курить толстые вонючие сигары и стряхивать пепел прямо на ковер, а обращаться ко всем буду «эй, ты, шваль». По крайней мере, мой дядя Родольфус после Азкабана вел себя именно так. — Малфой задумчиво покусал губы. — Хотя я не знаю, может, он всегда таким был.</p><p>— Звучит не очень-то приятно.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, Лавгуд, с милыми дамами из Рейвенкло я всегда буду учтив.</p><p>Гарри слегка замутило. Сама Луна, похоже, и не заметила, что Малфой вдруг стал выражаться как сэр Кадоган.</p><p>— У тебя и правда замечательные манеры, — протянула она, глядя на темную неподвижную гладь озера. — Даже когда ты приносил мне в подвал поесть, то держался очень галантно. Выглядело немного смешно.</p><p>— Прости, — вмешалась незнакомая хаффлпаффка, — я не ослышалась, он держал тебя в подвале?</p><p>— О, нет, Драко только пару раз навестил меня, когда возвращался домой на каникулы. В плену меня держала его семья.</p><p>— Поверить не могу, что ты спрашиваешь всерьез. — Малфой смерил хаффлпаффку до отвращения надменным взглядом. — Ты что, с Дракучей ивы рухнула? Как можно учиться в нашей школе и не знать, кто я такой?</p><p>К чести хаффлпаффки, она ничуть не смутилась.</p><p>— Да я прекрасно знаю, кто ты такой. Ты Драко Малфой, староста Слизерина и полный засранец. Твои дружки вечно запугивают всех, кто тебе чем-то не нравится.</p><p>— Один раз ты станцевал стриптиз прямо в Большом зале, — добавила ее подруга. — Якобы потому, что Гарри Поттер тебя заставил, но на самом деле ты просто хотел покрасоваться.</p><p>— Еще ты пытался заколоть его ножом в женском туалете, но он сумел отбиться и ранить тебя. Роя Харпера ты шантажировал откровенными снимками, чтобы он ушел из вашей команды и не занимал твое место ловца. А про Энид Осмонд ты сочинил дурацкую песенку «Энид Осмонд оборванка с генитальной брызговянкой» — хотя вся школа знает, что ничем таким она не болела: вы просто решили распустить этот слух после того, как Блейз Забини на дне рождении Мелинды Боббин стал к ней подкатывать, а она плеснула сливочное пиво ему в лицо.</p><p>Малфой поднял брови.</p><p>— Вот она, слава. Выходит, в Хогвартсе я знаменит стриптизом, покушением на Гарри Поттера, шантажом и интригами? — Он довольно зажмурился, как разомлевший на солнце книззл. — Пожалуй, не самый плохой вариант. Даже жаль, что все это вопиющая ложь — особенно про Блейза, он эту Осмонд сам послал куда подальше.</p><p>Гарри захотелось выпрыгнуть из лодки, лишь бы не слушать этот дурацкий разговор. Звучало просто сюрреалистично: еще недавно вокруг раздавались взрывы и умирали люди, а сейчас выжившие как ни в чем не бывало вспоминали, кто плеснул сливочное пиво в лицо Блейзу Забини. Да кого это теперь вообще волнует?</p><p>— Ну и да, всем известно, что ты из семьи темных волшебников, — продолжила та хаффлпаффка. — Твой отец один из Пожирателей смерти и все такое. Я просто не думала, что твоя родня могла всерьез похитить кого-то и держать в подвале.</p><p>— О, моя семья способна и не на такое, — сообщил Малфой с той мерзкой ухмылкой, с которой всегда начинал выделываться и нести полную чушь. — На самом деле мы — теневые криминальные авторитеты магической Англии. Мой дядя Болдрик был под следствием дважды — за неуплату налогов и взяточничество, но поверьте, самые тяжкие его преступления сокрыты куда более тщательно. Тетя Белла получила пожизненное — о ней, наверное, и рассказывать незачем? Кузен Сириус Блэк — тоже пожизненное, хотя я его ни разу не видел и...</p><p>— Сириус Блэк — никакой не преступник, — не выдержал Гарри. — И ты прекрасно это знаешь, мелкий кусок дерьма.</p><p>Малфой застыл. Казалось, он побледнел даже под разводами сажи на щеке.</p><p>— О нет. Нет-нет-нет. Только не снова.</p><p>— Это что, призрак? — с любопытством спросила не-хаффлпаффка. Хаффлпаффка пугливо заозиралась.</p><p>— Это мой преследователь, — мрачно объявил Малфой, спрятав лицо в ладонях. — И с сегодняшнего дня, наверное, спаситель магического мира. Но в первую очередь — мой преследователь! Когда ты умрешь, Поттер, у тебя на могиле напишут: «Преследовал Драко Малфоя день и ночь». Уж я посодействую.</p><p>Гарри с раздражением сбросил мантию-невидимку.</p><p>— Нужен ты мне.</p><p>— Но Гарри действительно не мог знать, что ты выберешь нашу лодку, Драко. У него нет дара к прорицаниям, — отметила Луна. — Думаю, если бы он мог предвидеть твое появление, то сбежал бы еще на суше — куда-нибудь как можно дальше от тебя.</p><p>Какая же Луна умница, довольно подумал Гарри. Всегда видит самую суть.</p><p>— Хотя потом он, конечно, наблюдал бы за тобой с другой лодки, — добавила Луна и невозмутимо моргнула выпуклыми глазами.</p><p>Гарри со злостью уставился на свои ободранные ботинки. Нет у него больше подруги.</p><p>— Тогда зачем ты прятался? — спросил Малфой, наконец убрав руки от лица. На его подбородке осталась тонкая полоска сажи — смотрелось до ужаса нелепо. — Неужто у тебя развилась мания преследования, Поттер? Ты теперь шарахаешься от каждой тени, как полный псих?</p><p>У него даже глаза засияли. Наверное, представлял заголовки «Пророка».</p><p>— Эй, не смей грубить Гарри Поттеру, — возмутилась не-хаффлпаффка, а затем понизила голос: — Правильно говорить «человек экстравагантного поведения». — Следом она повернулась к Гарри и с ободряющей улыбкой похлопала его по колену. — Не волнуйся, все позади. Ты справился, ты всех нас спас, теперь мы в безопасности! Наш герой.</p><p>Гарри инстинктивно отполз подальше. Так он оказался еще ближе к Малфою, но, пожалуй, сейчас тот был меньшим из двух зол.</p><p>— Именно поэтому я и скрываюсь, — огрызнулся он, скомкав в руках мантию, — чтобы меня все оставили в покое.</p><p>— Так и вижу заголовки в «Пророке», — протянул Малфой, подтверждая мрачные подозрения Гарри. — «Мальчик-который-выжил-из-ума». «Как Мальчик-который-выжил живет с синдромом выжившего». </p><p>— Ой, смотрите, бундящая шица! — вдруг вскрикнула Луна, указав на воду.</p><p>Две другие их попутчицы перевели обеспокоенные взгляды с нее на озеро, потом вновь на Гарри.</p><p>— Не думаю, что это сработает во второй раз, Луна, — вздохнул Гарри. — Слушайте, я не хочу грубить и все такое, но у меня правда был очень долгий день...</p><p>— Почему, кстати? — мигом заинтересовался Малфой. — Что ты вообще до сих пор здесь делаешь? Неужели нашего доблестного спасителя допрашивали наравне с простыми смертными?</p><p>— У меня были важные дела на территории Хогвартса, — с достоинством ответил Гарри, потому что это звучало гораздо лучше, чем «я весь день проспал в гриффиндорской спальне».</p><p>— В этом твоем списке важных дел случайно нет пункта «отдать Драко Малфою его волшебную палочку»? Где-нибудь между «получить Кубок школы, хотя в этом году я здесь даже не учился» и «позировать для журнальных обложек с мечом Гриффиндора наперевес»? Честное слово, на приоритет я не претендую.</p><p>— Плохие новости, Малфой. Я ее потерял. — Гарри достал его палочку из кармана джинсов. — Уронил в озеро, представляешь? Так вот неудачно вышло...</p><p>Он вытянул руку над водой, сделав вид, будто вот-вот разожмет кулак, и в тот же миг Малфой попытался выхватить свою палочку. Как всегда, он оказался медленнее — если бы Гарри действительно хотел ее выкинуть, то Малфой бы ничем не смог ему помешать, — и добился лишь того, что испачкал его запястье сажей, скользнув по нему холодными пальцами.</p><p>У Гарри вдруг возникло такое чувство, словно не было пары последних лет, а между ним и Малфоем завязалась обычная школьная потасовка. Чем-то это даже успокаивало (надо же, стычка с Драко Малфоем, осталось еще в жизни что-то привычное), но в то же время казалось каким-то детским и глупым, так что Гарри молча протянул ему палочку.</p><p>Тот принял ее с таким видом, словно делал ему великое одолжение. Вот же мелочный ублюдок.</p><p>— До чего же приятная поездка, — заметил Малфой, спрятав палочку в складках мантии. — Напоминает мне о том разе, когда мы катались по Черному озеру, а я столкнул Поттера в воду. Возможно, даже из этой самой лодки.</p><p>Он мечтательно сощурился. Гарри закусил губу, но промолчал.</p><p>— Знаете, — нарушила тишину хаффлпаффка, — Макгонагалл говорила, что если мы почувствуем себя в опасности, надо только пустить в небо красные искры — и авроры сразу придут на помощь.</p><p>— А тебе кажется, что нам что-то угрожает? — нахмурился Гарри.</p><p>— Ну да, — ответила она. — Вы двое.</p><p>Гарри смерил ее угрюмым взглядом.</p><p>— Не обвиняй так сразу Гарри Поттера, — заспорила ее подруга не-хаффлпаффка. — Ты хоть знаешь, что у него хронические головные боли и, как бы сказать... хрупкая психика? А ты сейчас совсем выведешь его из себя!</p><p>— О, не бойтесь. Гарри не больший псих, чем я, — сказала Луна, расфокусированно таращась куда-то в дымные облака. — И Драко способен только ругаться, на деле он и флоббер-червя не обидит. При виде крови он визжит громче меня.</p><p>Малфой, только пославший Гарри глумливую усмешку, заметно приуныл.</p><p>— Спасибо на добром слове, Лавгуд, — сухо произнес он. — Знаешь, из всех маленьких приятелей Поттера ты больше всего... м-м... близка ему по духу. — Малфой посмотрел на Гарри в упор. — К слову, где те двое, которые вечно греются в лучах твоей славы? Неужто бросили тебя?</p><p>— Они еще в замке, — бросил Гарри, потому что это звучало гораздо лучше, чем «обжимаются в гриффиндорской гостиной». Нечего давать Малфою повод для издевок. — А где твои мамочка с папочкой? Как это они позволили тебе отойти хоть на шаг?</p><p>— Они ждут меня на берегу, — в голосе Малфоя было едва ли не больше яда, чем в клыке василиска, — договариваются о порт-ключе. Вся эта затея с Хогвартс-экспрессом, конечно, милая, но мы уж как-нибудь доберемся сами. Так что пока ты, Поттер, будешь трястись в поезде, я уже буду пить шампанское и есть рисовый пудинг дома у камина.</p><p>— Ты же терпеть не можешь рисовый пудинг, — фыркнул Гарри.</p><p>Малфой вдруг растерянно моргнул.</p><p>— С чего ты взял?</p><p>— Ну значит, я тебя с кем-то спутал. Не важно. Так значит, в поезде мы не увидим твою бледную рожу? Я сейчас расплачусь. Не подскажешь, где здесь ближайший туалет?</p><p>Серые глаза Малфоя сузились.</p><p>— Не расстраивайся, Поттер. Уверен, ты и без меня найдешь, за кем пошпионить с багажной полки.</p><p>— Ой, смотрите, мы уже скоро будем на суше! — вдруг вскрикнула не-хаффлпаффка, хотя до берега оставалось еще добрых пятьдесят футов. — Слава Ровене. Гарри Поттер, ты отлично держался. Крепись! Мы с тобой!</p><p>Вместо ответа Гарри набросил на себя мантию-невидимку, чтобы его никто не заметил с берега. Малфой тут же пнул его ботинком по ноге.</p><p>— Извини, — сказал он с язвительной улыбкой. — Тяжело, когда тебя не видно, знаешь ли.</p><p>Не-хаффлпаффка укоризненно свела брови.</p><p>— Какая удобная мантия. Ты под ней случаем не подглядывал за девочками в душе?</p><p>— Нет! — Гарри чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. — Представь себе, у меня были дела поважнее.</p><p>— Ох уж этот Поттер и его важные дела, — хмыкнул Малфой и, наклонившись вперед, зашептал ей едва ли не в ухо: — Ты ведь помнишь, как его называли в газетах? Мальчик-который-лжет. Такие прозвища на ровном месте не появляются.</p><p>Гарри отвернулся от них и стал разглядывать людей на берегу, почти сразу заметив семью Уизли. Флер уткнулась головой Биллу в плечо. Миссис Уизли не выпускала из объятий Перси, который осторожно гладил ее по припорошенным пеплом волосам.</p><p>— Я об этой мантии знаю с третьего курса, — не унимался у него за спиной Малфой. — Поттер как-то подкараулил нас с друзьями в Хогсмиде и забросал из-под нее грязью. А когда я мужественно дал ему отпор и раскрыл его, он даже наказания избежал, представляете?</p><p>Малфои стояли чуть поодаль — разговаривали с какими-то волшебниками в министерских мантиях. Завидев их лодку, Люциус дернулся, словно хотел броситься к Драко, но сдержался в последний момент, а Нарцисса быстро зашагала к кромке озера.</p><p>— После профессор Снейп сообщил мне, что Поттер пытался выставить все так, будто у меня галлюцинации, — не умолкал Малфой. — Неслыханная наглость, да? Знаете, а ведь это нападение могло сильно меня травмировать. Одному из моих друзей потом еще полгода снились кошмары.</p><p>Гарри так и подмывало спросить, кому именно — Крэббу или Гойлу, но это было бы как-то нелепо. Тем более один из них умер.</p><p>Едва лодка причалила к берегу, как обе незнакомые волшебницы выскочили из нее с такой скоростью, словно за ними гналась хвосторога. Луна проводила их отсутствующим взглядом. Малфой самодовольно ухмыльнулся — можно подумать, это только Гарри их спугнул, а сам он здесь ни при чем.</p><p>Затем Малфой повернулся в сторону семьи Уизли и неуверенно дернул рукой, будто не решаясь помахать им. Гарри с раздражением отметил, что Билл помахал ему в ответ. Хотя, скорее всего, он просто увидел Луну.</p><p>— Передай от меня спасибо своей матери, — буркнул Гарри, ступая на берег. На влажной земле сразу отпечатались следы от его невидимых кроссовок, и он мысленно выругался.</p><p>Малфой, который галантно протянул руку Луне, так и замер на месте.</p><p>— Серьезно? За что?</p><p>— За то, что воспитала такого говнюка, — огрызнулся Гарри, потому что это звучало гораздо лучше, чем «за то, что спасла мне жизнь», и зашагал прочь.</p><p>Через какое-то время он оглянулся, чтобы проверить, идет ли за ним Луна. Малфой, приобняв мать за плечи, быстрым шагом направлялся в противоположную сторону.</p><p>— Ой! — тихо вскрикнула Луна, чуть не налетев на него на полном ходу. — Это ты, Гарри?</p><p>— Да, извини.</p><p>— Я была почти уверена, но решила уточнить — а то вдруг это смятомордый бычехвост? Иногда они бывают невидимые. Ну что, пошли? Или, если хочешь, мы можем вдвоем стоять здесь и мрачно глядеть вслед Малфоям? Скучновато, конечно, но что-то в этом есть.</p><p>— С чего ты решила, что я... — начал было Гарри, но сразу передумал спрашивать. — Хотя ладно, хрен с ним. Луна, можно попросить тебя об одолжении? Пожалуйста, не говори больше никому и никогда, что я не больший псих, чем ты.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>О ненависти Малфоя к рисовому пудингу он узнал еще на шестом курсе — во время самой бесполезной слежки в своей жизни.<p>— ...и потом он сказал, что у него есть и другие помощники, получше Крэбба с Гойлом, а Снейп начал расспрашивать о них, но Малфой даже не... Гермиона, ты вообще меня слушаешь?</p><p>Они сидели в гриффиндорской гостиной, и Гарри все рождественские каникулы ждал, когда наконец сможет поговорить с Гермионой, и это был всего лишь первый вечер в замке, и второй семестр даже не начался — ну неужели ей так необходимо утыкаться в книгу?</p><p>— Да, Гарри, слушаю. — Гермиона со вздохом опустила «Новую теорию нумерологии». — Ты пересказываешь мне это уже во второй раз.</p><p>— Мне показалось, что сначала ты немного... — он покосился на Рона и Лаванду, которые слиплись на диване, как пара рогатых слизней, — отвлеклась.</p><p>Гермиона сжала губы в тонкую линию.</p><p>— Я прекрасно тебя услышала. Ты уж прости, но доказательств у тебя никаких. Малфой, конечно, не подарок, но Пожиратель смерти из него...</p><p>— Как это никаких? — Гарри чуть не подскочил в кресле. — Да я... я тебе сейчас список составлю!</p><p>В глазах Гермионы промелькнул испуг.</p><p>— Ты что? Гарри, это я всегда составляю списки!</p><p>— Ну я не буду прямо писать, я же не настолько трону... организованный, — исправился Гарри в последний момент. — Пункт первый: Малфой угрожал Борджину тем, что к нему будет заглядывать Фенрир Грейбек — старый друг их семьи. Если Малфой не Пожиратель смерти, с чего бы этому Грейбеку ему подчиняться? Откуда они тогда вообще знакомы?</p><p>— Малфой мог услышать о нем от кого угодно — да хоть мельком от отца — и ввернуть имя Грейбека, чтобы придать себе важности. Это ведь Малфой, он даже перед сдачей СОВ выпендривался, что его отец на короткой ноге с экзаменаторами. — Гермиона закатила глаза. — Сам подумай, каковы шансы, что его семья водит дружбу с оборотнем?</p><p>— Знаешь, Малфою очень повезло, что у него есть ты, — выплюнул Гарри. — Когда его будут судить за пособничество Пожирателям смерти, из тебя выйдет хороший адвокат.</p><p>— Гарри, ну перестань...</p><p>— Пункт второй: Кэти Белл попала под проклятие того ожерелья, которое он присмотрел себе в «Борджин и Беркс». По-твоему, это совпадение? Малфой ей его подсунул!</p><p>— Мы не знаем точно, что Малфой его купил, и сама профессор Макгонагалл подтвердила, что он не был в тот день в Хогсмиде. Еще скажи, что она его покрывает.</p><p>— Он показал Борджину свою Темную метку...</p><p>— Которую никто из нас не видел.</p><p>— ...и прямым текстом заявил своим слизеринским дружкам, что присоединился к Пожирателям смерти!</p><p>— Гарри, да он просто хотел пустить им пыль в глаза. Ты же знаешь Малфоя.</p><p>— А Снейпу он тоже хотел пустить пыль в глаза?</p><p>Гермиона устало потерла переносицу.</p><p>— Уверена, Снейп всего лишь проверял его. Если Малфой действительно в чем-то замешан, рано или поздно Снейп это выяснит — так что вмешиваться тебе ни к чему.</p><p>— С тобой вообще бесполезно что-то обсуждать. — Гарри покачал головой. — Ничего, последнее слово будет за мной, вот увидишь. Малфой что-то замышляет, и я это докажу.</p><p>— Обязательно пришли мне сову, когда добьешься от него чистосердечного признания, — фыркнула Гермиона, раскрывая книгу. — Пока же ты ничего стоящего не услышал, так что нечего играть в детектива... Гарри? Ты чего так на меня смотришь?</p><p>Он постарался придать себе как можно более равнодушный вид, но поздно — Гермиона уже насторожилась.</p><p>— Я только что подала тебе какую-то идею, да? — обреченно спросила она. — Гарри, под «добиться признания» я вовсе не подразумевала силой и угрозами! Не глупи, если ты нападешь на Малфоя, тебя могут исклю...</p><p>— Да у меня и в мыслях ничего такого нет, — перебил ее Гарри. — Ну ладно, может быть, иногда. Малфой так и нарывается на то, чтобы ему врезали по наглой роже. Не суть. Ты сказала, что я пока не услышал ничего стоящего, но ведь это только потому, что у меня были всего две попытки! Если я попробую еще раз подслушать, о чем он болтает наедине со своими дружками...</p><p>— Гарри! — с возмущением воскликнула Гермиона. — Это совершенно дурацкая затея! Тебе мало было сломанного носа?</p><p>— Я буду осторожнее! И вообще, какой смысл в мантии-невидимке, если она лежит без дела? Даже Дамблдор говорил, что мне стоит чаще ей пользоваться.</p><p>— Уверена, он имел в виду не слежку над однокурсниками. — Гермиона резко захлопнула книгу. — Ты хоть представляешь, к каким проблемам это может привести? Это не только безрассудно, но и попросту глупо! И у тебя что, других дел нет, кроме как шпионить за слизеринцами? Прямо завтра очередной урок с Дамблдором, не говоря уже о том, что начинается новый семестр и надо готовиться к экзаменам — тебе некогда тратить время на Малфоя.</p><p>— Само собой, я не собираюсь целыми днями сидеть в засаде в их гостиной, — проворчал Гарри. — Не пропускать же из-за этого уроки. Так что не волнуйся, моя учеба не пострадает.</p><p>Судя по тому, как Гермиона неодобрительно прищурилась, волновало ее вовсе не это. Она открыла рот, явно собираясь и дальше читать ему лекцию, но потом нахмурилась и закрыла.</p><p>— Делай как знаешь, — с досадой сказала она и отгородилась от него книгой. — Учись по инструкциям из непонятного учебника, следи за Малфоем, вставай на сторону Бон-Бона...</p><p>— Я не вставал ни на чью сторону!</p><p>— ...только не приходи ко мне за помощью, когда все это обернется полной катастрофой.</p><p>Гарри немного помолчал, глядя на потрескивающий в камине огонь. Наконец Гермиона опустила учебник и, покусывая губу, сказала уже мягче:</p><p>— Ладно, так уж и быть, расколдую, если слизеринцы обнаружат тебя и превратят в хорька. Но на помощь с учебой даже не надейся!</p><p>Не то чтобы Гарри хоть на секунду ей поверил, но пропускать учебу он действительно не собирался. Это было бы уже как-то слишком.</p><p>Поэтому, дождавшись свободного урока после обеда, он накинул на себя мантию-невидимку и прошагал в Большой зал — прямо к слизеринскому столу.</p><p>— Терпеть не могу рисовый пудинг, — говорил Малфой, яростно размахивая ложкой. — Терпеть не могу понедельники. Если бы понедельник был материален, я бы превратил его во флоббер-червя и растоптал. И Макгонагалл терпеть не могу. О, с каким удовольствием я бы размазал этот рисовый пудинг о ее морщинистую морду.</p><p>Гермиона была права, моментально осознал Гарри. Эта затея обречена на провал. Как минимум потому, что он сейчас зарежет Малфоя десертным ножом.</p><p>— Знаешь, Драко, — сказал Забини, — возможно, она относилась бы к тебе немного лучше, если бы на просьбу сдать домашнюю работу ты не отвечал «благодарю, я воздержусь». — Он немного помолчал, сделав глоток тыквенного сока. — Хотя это было круто.</p><p>— Это был просто улет, — загоготал Крэбб с полным ртом клубничного желе.</p><p>— Лучшая подколка преподавателя, какую я только слышала, — хихикнула Паркинсон, а Гойл молча закивал.</p><p>Видимо, когда Гарри благосклонно разрешил Снейпу не называть себя сэром, все они спали на уроке.</p><p>— Наверное, ты прав, Блейз. — Малфой с ненавистью вонзил ложку в пудинг. — Стоило послать не ее, а Слагхорна — этот жирный лысый говнюк и так меня не выносит. Боже, терпеть не могу эту школу.</p><p>Будь Гарри на месте, например, Крэбба, он бы сейчас с издевкой спросил: «Что же ты тогда здесь делаешь? Как же твои большие планы, ради которых можно и школу бросить?»</p><p>Но Крэбб, увы, был самим собой, поэтому спросил лишь:</p><p>— Ты будешь доедать свой пудинг?</p><p>Малфой с угрюмым видом подтолкнул к нему тарелку и с еще более угрюмым видом стал наблюдать, как Крэбб стремительно поглощает ее содержимое. Затем обвел взглядом остальных.</p><p>— Пойдем уже курить?</p><p>Все пятеро встали из-за стола, и Гарри мысленно фыркнул. Слизеринцы что, ходячие стереотипы?</p><p>— Я вам заодно такую новость расскажу, просто бомбарда, — заговорщически улыбнулась Паркинсон, накинув зимнюю мантию.</p><p>— Твой брат привел на рождественский ужин очередную охотницу за вашими деньгами, а отец спустил на нее семейного упыря? — хмыкнул Забини.</p><p>— Угадал. Только упыря она не испугалась — заявила, что он напоминает ей любимого сына Блейза. — Теперь улыбка Паркинсон была полна яда. — Но рассказать я хочу не об этом.</p><p>Крэбб и Гойл покатились со смеху. Малфой усмехнулся и, приобняв Паркинсон и Забини за плечи, потянул их к выходу из зала.</p><p>Пусть его никто и не видел, Гарри покачал головой. Да уж, пять минут рядом со слизеринцами — и он готов был заскучать по перепалкам Рона с Гермионой.</p><p>— Вообще-то мою мать уже не назовешь охотницей за деньгами — теперь она сама завела себе молодого любовника и купает его в роскоши, — зачем-то сообщил Забини в вестибюле. Гарри легко бы прожил без этой информации. — Кстати о роскоши! Мы забыли взять со стола что-нибудь для Лукреции.</p><p>— Не мы забыли, а ты забыл, — отрезал Малфой. — После того, как эта тварь меня вчера расцарапала, лично я ее подкармливать не намерен.</p><p>Гарри отчаянно понадеялся, что Лукреция была чьим-нибудь питомцем, а не беззащитной ученицей, которую слизеринцы держали в подземельях и морили голодом. Ну а что, они могли бы.</p><p>Выйдя из замка, компания пересекла заснеженный двор и направилась к теплицам. Гарри не отставал, осторожно ступая по следам от массивных ботинок Крэбба, чтобы ненароком себя не выдать. По дороге он узнал целую массу ненужных сведений: Забини провел каникулы в Португалии с матерью и ее любовником, который старше его на четыре года; Крэбб проиграл в подрывной покер семейные часы и не знал, как сообщить об этом родителям; Паркинсон все не делилась своей убойной новостью, явно желая, чтобы ее поуговаривали, и болтала о том, что на день рождения ей подарят серьги из серебра с опалами, о новой подружке своего брата, которая за ужином неправильно держала бокал с вином и... Честно говоря, Гарри перестал слушать. Малфой почти все время отмалчивался, кутаясь в пушистый серый шарф и стряхивая с волос снежинки.</p><p>За теплицами Забини достал из кармана портсигар из, кажется, драконьей кожи, и раздал всем тонкие бежевые самокрутки.</p><p>— Инсендио. Ладно, здесь нас даже с Удлинителями ушей никто не подслушает. Расскажешь наконец, Панси, или мы так и будем гадать? — поинтересовался он, глубоко затягиваясь.</p><p>Паркинсон тонкой струйкой выпустила дым.</p><p>— Пожалуй, дам вам подсказку. Угадайте, кто из наших девчонок решил увеличить грудь?</p><p>Хорошо, что Гарри зажимал себе рот рукой, чтобы не закашляться от едкого дыма — иначе он бы точно подавился воздухом.</p><p>Слизеринцы тоже застыли.</p><p>— Ты? — после паузы выдавил Крэбб.</p><p>Паркинсон наградила его уничтожающим взглядом.</p><p>— По-твоему, мне это нужно?</p><p>— Разумеется, нет, — промурлыкал Малфой. Гарри чуть не стошнило.</p><p>— И даже если бы тебе пришла в голову настолько бредовая идея, — вмешался Забини, — вряд ли ты бы сразу нас об этом известила. Так кто это? Ставлю на Салли-Энн Перкс.</p><p>— Опять ты портишь всю интригу. — Паркинсон надула губы, но уже через секунду искривила их в усмешке. — Она собралась колдовать сама, представляете? Нашла на каникулах какую-то старинную книгу со всякими интересными заклинаниями, а нас с Дафной попросила помочь. Так что сегодня вечером будем развлекаться.</p><p>— Как именно помочь? — хрипло спросил Крэбб. — Ну, раз она сама колдует, вы обе... это... будете ощупывать ее и все такое?</p><p>— Можно я тоже приду? — мигом спросил Гойл.</p><p>— Сделаешь колдофото? — деловито спросил Забини.</p><p>— Для личной коллекции, — заверил ее Малфой. — Обещаю, на этот раз мы не развесим снимки на доске объявлений.</p><p>Слизеринцы отвратительны. Не то чтобы это было для Гарри сюрпризом, но сейчас ему захотелось вымыть снегом уши.</p><p>— Интересно, что за заклинание, — протянул Забини. — Наверняка ведь что-то посложнее Энгоргио? Вообще незнакомые чары рискованно сразу испытывать на себе. </p><p>— Энгоргио очень даже сложное, — буркнул Крэбб, стряхивая пепел чуть ли не Гарри на ботинки.</p><p>— Уже представляю себе завтрашний заголовок в «Пророке», — усмехнулся Малфой. — «Трагедия в Хогвартсе: размер имеет значение». И не смеши, Винсент, заклинание раздувания проходят на втором курсе.</p><p>— Видимо, он тоже пытался что-то себе увеличить, но не справился, — хмыкнул Забини.</p><p>Паркинсон захихикала, а Крэбб слепил внушительный снежок и метнул в Забини, но промазал и угодил в плечо Гойлу. Наспех отряхнувшись, тот с ревом бросился на Крэбба.</p><p>Гарри предусмотрительно отошел подальше и принялся наблюдать, как Гойл пытается извалять Крэбба в снегу, а Малфой со смехом запихивает снежки ему за шиворот. И этих людей он подозревал в опасном заговоре?</p><p>В итоге Крэбб все-таки доказал, что владеет Энгоргио, увеличив снежный ком и сбросив его на Гойла с Забини. Малфой, которого задело совсем чуть-чуть, стенал всю обратную дорогу к замку.</p><p>— Это конец, я простужусь, заболею пневмонией и умру, — трагично завывал он, пытаясь очистить покрытый снегом рукав. — Вернее, сперва мне придется пить это мерзкое бодроперцовое зелье, и лишь тогда мои муки наконец закончатся. Грегори, завещаю тебе свою метлу — только не забывай полировать ее. Панси, передай моей матери и дяде Болдрику, что у меня на похоронах должна звучать песня «Я твой неуловимый снитч». И чтобы никаких розовых цветов!</p><p>На месте слизеринцев Гарри уже десять раз прибил бы его и закопал, но те, видимо, привыкли: Паркинсон то и дело гладила Малфоя по волосам, а Крэбб сочувственно хлопал по плечу. Должно быть, он приплачивал им, чтобы они выслушивали его дурацкое нытье — иного объяснения Гарри не находил.</p><p>В Хогвартсе слизеринцы стянули мокрые мантии и двинулись в библиотеку. Паркинсон, подмигнув на прощание остальным, отошла к своей свите из девчонок.</p><p>— Вот теперь можно нормально поговорить, — оживился Забини. — Драко, у тебя все готово?</p><p>— О, мой план идеален, — самодовольно сообщил Малфой, усаживаясь за свободный стол. — Винсент и Грегори пронесут все в лучшем виде, Филч и оглянуться не успеет.</p><p>Гарри придвинулся к нему так близко, что видел капли от растаявших снежинок на его воротнике.</p><p>— Разобьем партию на три группы — еще часть обещали пронести Пьюси и другие семикурсники, — добавил Малфой, и Гарри нахмурился. Какие-то запрещенные ингредиенты? — Огне...</p><p>— Мистер Гойл, немедленно уберите за собой! — вдруг раздался окрик мадам Пинс. Обернувшись, Гарри увидел, что она с негодованием указывает на мокрые разводы от снега на полу.</p><p>— Да я вытирал ноги, честно, — буркнул Гойл, и Гарри внутренне похолодел: грязные следы явно остались после него.</p><p>— Тергео, — произнес Забини, направив палочку на пол, и сел напротив Малфоя. — Так что там с огневиски?</p><p>— Его можно хоть сейчас забрать из «Трех метел», — Малфой понизил голос, — Розмерта не будет возражать — поверьте, я был с ней очень убедителен. Там же купим смородиновый ром, раз Панси его обожает. Сложнее всего с эльфийским вином: я заказал в «Волшебной винотеке» бочонок на имя Снейпа, в субботу его доставят в замок, нужно только отвлечь...</p><p>— Постой, в субботу? — перебил Забини. — А где мы будем хранить выпивку до вечеринки? В гостиной нельзя, если Панси на нее наткнется...</p><p>— Это я продумал первым делом, — с надменным видом ответил Малфой, и Гарри разочарованно отодвинулся. Где слизеринцы решили спрятать выпивку, он уже слушать не стал — развернулся и зашагал прочь.</p><p>В гриффиндорской гостиной он первым делом прошел к жарко потрескивающему камину.</p><p>— Гарри! Где ты ходишь? Нам уже скоро пора на Заклинания, — напомнила Гермиона, оторвавшись от какого-то свитка. — Ты чего такой мокрый? Боже, да ты весь дрожишь!</p><p>— Да все со мной в порядке, — сказал Гарри, вытянув замерзшие ноги к огню. — Я просто следил за Малфоем с его дружками, вот и пришлось ненадолго выйти на улицу без верхней мантии...</p><p>— Гарри! — ахнула Гермиона.</p><p>— Знаю, знаю! Ты была абсолютно права, это оказалась пустая трата времени.</p><p>Он отвернулся к окну и немного помолчал, наблюдая за Невиллом, который поливал водой из палочки какое-то незнакомое растение на подоконнике.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты довольна, — мрачно добавил Гарри, когда Гермиона так ничего и не ответила.</p><p>— Ну я точно не довольна, что ты мерз под снегом в одной школьной форме, — отозвалась она беззлобно. </p><p>На колени к Гарри запрыгнул Живоглот, тут же свернувшись на них клубком.</p><p>— Я просто не понимаю, — забормотал Гарри, поглаживая его мягкую шерсть. — Ты бы слышала, что они обсуждали! Какой-то бессмысленный бред — вечеринки, родню, учителей, сплетни... Вот ты знаешь, кто такая Салли-Энн Херкс?</p><p>— Перкс, — поправила его Гермиона. — И да, Гарри, я знаю по именам всех, с кем мы учимся уже шестой год.</p><p>— Вот они только о ней и судачили. Ни разу даже не упомянули Волдеморта, Дамблдора или меня — ну или хотя бы Рона с Джинни.</p><p>— Надо же, в какую интересную компанию ты поместил Бон-Бона и Джинни.</p><p>— Так раньше они всегда говорили либо обо мне, либо о чем-то, что со мной связано, — объяснил Гарри, почесывая довольно мурлыкающего Живоглота за ухом. — Когда мы с Роном притворялись Гойлом и Крэббом, Малфой болтал с ними обо мне и, кажется, об отце Рона? А когда я следил за ним в купе, Малфой намекал на свое пособничество Пожирателям смерти, а остальные обсуждали, какая Джинни красотка... — Гарри осекся, испугавшись, что сболтнул лишнего.</p><p>Но Гермиона лишь послала ему холодный взгляд.</p><p>— Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. — Она со вздохом обмакнула перо в чернильницу. — Представь себе, жизнь слизеринцев не вертится вокруг тебя одного — у них тоже есть какие-то свои дела и интересы.</p><p>— Я вовсе не думал, что чья-то жизнь вертится вокруг меня! Просто... жаль, нельзя как-нибудь направить их разговор в нужное русло. Само собой, можно подлить Малфою Веритасерум, но тогда мне придется задавать ему наводящие вопросы, иначе он начнет болтать обо всем подряд. — Рука Гарри замерла, и  Живоглот недовольно зашипел. — В общем, тоже не самый плохой вариант...</p><p>— Гарри Поттер! — Гермиона возмущенно вскинулась. — Да как ты... не можешь же ты всерьез такое рассматривать! Ты уже помешался на этой своей абсурдной теории! Только подумай о последствиях — что случится, если ты будешь подливать Веритасерум всем подряд?</p><p>— Так не всем подряд, а только Малфою!</p><p>— Тем более, — отчеканила она. — Мы больше не на втором курсе, Гарри, чтобы выпытывать его секреты под Оборотным! Нельзя следовать первому же безумному плану, который пришел тебе в голову, мало того, что это нарушает всевозможные... Гарри? Что такое? — Гермиона тревожно распахнула глаза. — Гарри, не смей! Я не собиралась подавать тебе еще одну идею!</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, — заявил Рон, оглядывая незнакомый школьный двор, — но я чувствую себя просто богачом среди нищих.<p>— Ты что, невежливо так говорить, — вполголоса укорила его Гермиона. — Да, Глантаффон не на таком хорошем счету, как Хогвартс, зато эта школа согласилась принять наших учеников на время экзаменов. Прояви хоть немного уважения.</p><p>— Они учатся в каком-то сраном сарае! — Рон замахал руками, как ветряная мельница. — Мы все там даже не поместимся, нас впускают внутрь маленькими группами. И ты только посмотри на их форму!</p><p>По мнению Гарри, он все-таки слегка преувеличивал. Да, одноэтажный деревянный домик не выдерживал никакого сравнения с Хогвартсом, но среди отвесных скал, которые омывали пенистые волны Бристольского залива, смотрелся чем-то даже мило.</p><p>Хотя кирпично-оранжевые мантии учеников, конечно, ужасали. Они смахивали на огромных глизней.</p><p>— Я слышала, это потому, что к здешним ученикам нужен особый подход, — Гермиона окончательно перешла на шепот, — а в ярких мантиях их легче заметить, если они попытаются сбежать. Правда, сколько я ни читала брошюры Глантаффона, я так и не смогла понять, исправительное это заведение или коррекционное — слишком уж обтекаемые формулировки...</p><p>Все трое покосились на ближайшего к ним ученика Глантаффона, который стоял возле обрыва и развлекался тем, что плевал в воду — видимо, стараясь попасть как можно дальше, но явно не осознавая, что ветер дул с моря. С одинаковым успехом это мог оказаться как отъявленный преступник, так и духовный собрат Крэбба с Гойлом.</p><p>— В любом случае нам повезло, что экзамены мы сдаем вместе с ними, — сказал Рон, содрогнувшись и отведя от него взгляд. — Умом эти ребята явно не блистают, а значит, мы будем выглядеть лучше на их фоне. Круто же!</p><p>— Рон! — Гермиона чуть не задохнулась от возмущения. — Как так можно...</p><p>— Ну да, надо усердно заниматься самим, а не выезжать за счет других, бла-бла... А ты что думаешь, Гарри?</p><p>Он еще раз посмотрел на раздолбанную сельскую дорогу и заваленный какими-то ветками двор. Посреди него незнакомая ведьма в лиловой мантии, расписанной какими-то цветами, с сильным уэльским акцентом обращалась к горстке учеников.</p><p>— Это группа «Т», повторяю! — объявила она и нарисовала палочкой в воздухе переливающуюся букву «Т». — Лиза Турпин? Да, тебе сюда. Дин Томас, Элис Толипан... А вот Трейси Дэвис нужно в группу «Д», всем это понятно?</p><p>Стоящая рядом Макгонагалл поглядывала на новую коллегу с таким видом, словно мечтала трансфигурировать ее в вошь.</p><p>— Вы знаете, — с расстановкой ответил Гарри, — еще до Хогвартса Дурсли хотели отправить меня в школу святого Брутуса. Для неисправимых подростков с криминальными наклонностями. Вот сейчас я, кажется, нашел ее магический аналог.</p><p> — С криминальными наклонностями? — потрясенно выдохнул кто-то из-за спины. — Надо же, Гарри, я никогда бы не подумал!</p><p>Обернувшись, он столкнулся лицом к лицу с Эрни Макмилланом.</p><p>— Привет! — улыбнулся тот. — Вот уж не ожидал вас здесь увидеть. Вы разве не пропустили весь седьмой курс?</p><p>— А уж как мы не ожидали, — буркнул Рон. — Но раз в министерстве нам предложили сдать экзамены вместе со всеми, чего бы не попробовать.</p><p>Гарри лишь пожал плечами. Либо его ждут ужасающе низкие баллы, либо несоразмерно высокие — если экзаменаторы решат наградить его за недавние заслуги. Оба варианта одинаково не радовали, но проверить стоило.</p><p>— Разумеется, это не повод не продолжать образование, — бодро заявила Гермиона. — Мне, конечно, любопытно испытать свои силы, все-таки многие заклинания уровня ТРИТОНов я изучала и раньше... но осенью я обязательно вернусь в Хогвартс, чтобы освоить учебную программу уже полноценно. Жаль только, — она выразительно уставилась на Рона, — не все понимают, что без этого никуда.</p><p>Рон закатил глаза.</p><p>— Скажи это Ф... Джорджу, которому хватило одних СОВ.</p><p>— В отличие от некоторых, Джордж давно открыл свой магазин. А тем, кто понятия не имеет, что будет делать со своей жизнью, на всякий случай стоит продумать разные варианты.</p><p>— Гермиона, умоляю, мы можем хоть один день не...</p><p>— Меня просто беспокоит, что у тебя нет даже примерного плана...</p><p>Как и все люди, непривычные к их вечным перепалкам, Эрни явно не знал, куда себя деть.</p><p>— Э-э, — он откашлялся, — вообще я хотел только поздороваться, вернусь-ка я лучше в свою группу «М»... Элоиза Миджен и Драко Малфой отрабатывают Протеевы чары на булыжниках, пойду проверю, как у них дела.</p><p>Ретировался он еще быстрее, чем Захария Смит в последней битве.</p><p>— Брр, ну и компания у него там, — скривился Рон, явно радуясь поводу перевести тему. — Вот по кому из Хогвартса я не скучал, так это по Элоизе Миджен. Уж лучше нос как у Волдеморта, чем как у нее.</p><p>— Мадам Помфри едва приделала ей нос обратно, — холодно заметила Гермиона, — после ужасного магического инцидента. Ты уверен, что это стоит высмеивать?</p><p>— Да никого я не высмеиваю, — Рон вздохнул, — ну честное слово. Малфоя хоть назвать хреновой компанией можно? И что ему не сиделось в своей Корсике? Хоть бы Элоиза Миджен спихнула его со скалы, а перед этим не забыла привязать булыжник потяжелее...</p><p>— Чего? — спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Ну, чтобы не выплыл.</p><p>— Нет, чего ты там говорил о Корсике?</p><p>Гермиона послала Рону свой фирменный предостерегающий взгляд. Тот судорожно сглотнул.</p><p>— Да просто к слову пришлось. Знаешь, моя тетушка Мюриэль как-то там отдыхала, и с ней такая история приключилась! Заходит она в пляжное кафе, а там сидят гном, вейла и кентавр...</p><p>— То есть Малфой недавно туда ездил? — Гарри подозрительно сощурился. — С чего ты вообще это взял?</p><p>Рон замялся.</p><p>— Ладно. Только пообещай, что не будешь психовать.</p><p>— С чего бы мне психовать?</p><p>— Ты всегда психуешь, когда дело касается Малфоя!</p><p>— Да ты первым завел о нем речь!</p><p>— Ой, смотрите! — вдруг воскликнула Гермиона. — Они там собирают группу «Г». Кажется, мне пора.</p><p>Гарри мельком взглянул на двор.</p><p>— Нет, не пора. Это буква «Р».</p><p>— Тебе срочно нужны новые очки, — бросила Гермиона с притворным сочувствием. — И не забывай, разбивка по фамилиям, так что тебе буква «Г» не подходит! Не иди за мной!</p><p>С этими словами она умчалась, напоследок с жалостью посмотрев на Рона.</p><p>— В общем, я узнал из письма Малфоя, — вздохнул тот.</p><p>— С каких пор он с тобой переписывается?</p><p>— Да не со мной, а с Биллом. Малфой еще в прошлом месяце прислал ему большое письмо с извинениями — типа он не знал, что Фенрир Грейбек тогда будет в школе, и ему ужасно жаль, что Билл пострадал, бла-бла-бла. Предложил оплатить ему обследование у какого-то специалиста из частной клинике по ликантропии, представляешь? Ну и в конце упомянул о Корсике: якобы он хотел бы извиниться лично, но сейчас в отъезде. Такой пиздеж, наверняка Малфой просто струсил.</p><p>— Еще бы он не струсил, — мрачно пробормотал Гарри. — И что дальше? Билл высказал ему все, что о нем думает? Или вообще не стал отвечать?</p><p>Рон ссутулился, словно пытаясь втянуть голову в плечи.</p><p>— Вообще-то Билл поблагодарил и согласился.</p><p>Мгновение Гарри молча таращился на него, не моргая.</p><p>— Чего? — медленно спросил он. — Зачем? Он в своем уме?</p><p>— Это правда хорошая клиника, — Рон развел руками, — в Мунго ликантропию на таком уровне не изучают, и если Биллу там помогут...</p><p>— Помогут что? Не так часто есть бифштексы с кровью?</p><p>— Никто не знает, какие еще могут быть последствия, — нахмурился Рон, — тем более Билл и Флер хотят детей. Какая разница, Малфой договорился об обследовании или нет, здоровье важ...</p><p>— Это просто жалкая подачка! — выплюнул Гарри. — Малфой сам же в первую очередь виноват, что на Билла напали.</p><p>— Ну так раз виноват, пусть искупает вину, в чем проблема? Да и Билл на него не держит зла. Серьезно, Гарри, расслабься.</p><p>Как будто после таких новостей можно расслабиться, раздраженно подумал он. Да кем Малфой себя возомнил?</p><p>— Все равно это неправильно. Малфой не может так вот легко... откупиться, чтобы все обо всем забыли. И вообще, почему я слышу об этом только сейчас?</p><p>— Потому что ты настоящий лучик солнца. Вообще не смахиваешь на помесь дементора и разъяренного взрывопотама. Только на Билла потом не набрасывайся, ладно? — Рон театрально ударил себя в грудь. — Я готов взять весь удар на себя.</p><p>— Нет уж, весь удар на себя возьмет кое-кто другой, — буркнул Гарри и решительно направился вперед.</p><p>Каким бы маленьким ни казался двор Глантаффона, ориентироваться в толпе учеников было непросто. С трудом отвязавшись от Невилла с бабушкой (да кто вообще приводит бабушку с собой на экзамен?) и отбившись от сестер Патил, которые настойчиво зазывали его в группу «П», Гарри наконец заприметил нужную компанию.</p><p>Эрни, Малфой и еще какая-то девчонка стояли полукругом возле груды булыжников у восточной стены, изредка взмахивая палочками — причем так увлеченно, что даже не заметили его.</p><p>— Привет всем, — сказал он, подойдя ближе. — Давно не виделись. Вау, Элоиза, отлично выглядишь!</p><p>Она и правда выглядела непривычно. Ее нос наконец был по центру лица.</p><p>— Вообще-то Элоиза отошла в уборную, — ответила она, — а меня зовут Мораг. Мы с тобой шесть лет учились на одном курсе.</p><p>— Не обращай внимания, Поттер всегда такой, — протянул Малфой, гадко ухмыляясь. — Что с него взять, он же неисправимый подросток с криминальными наклонностями.</p><p>Гарри с укором посмотрел на Эрни, и тот адресовал ему виноватую улыбку.</p><p>— Эта новость буквально осветила мой день, — не унимался Малфой. — А уж как она понравится журналистам... «Из школы для подростков с криминальными наклонностями в Хогвартс: история Преступника-который-выжил». Звучит, да?</p><p>— Потрясающе, — кивнул Гарри. — Давай-ка обсудим это наедине.</p><p>Бледное лицо Малфоя вытянулось, но он быстро взял себя в руки.</p><p>— Нет уж, Поттер, без свидетелей я с тобой беседовать не стану... Эй!</p><p>Бесцеремонно схватив его за рукав, Гарри потащил Малфоя в сторону от остальных.</p><p>— Не будь таким трусом, мы все равно у них на виду, — усмехнулся он, остановившись в нескольких футах от обрыва. — Со скалы я тебя при свидетелях не сброшу.</p><p>— Акцио камень! — Малфой дождался, пока к нему подлетит увесистый булыжник, и вцепился в него, как нюхлер в золотой слиток. — Одно резкое движение, Поттер, и я проломлю им твою лохматую башку. Так о чем, — он мило улыбнулся, — ты хотел поговорить?</p><p>— О Корсике. — Гарри послал ему еще более злую ответную улыбку. — Слышал, ты недавно там отдыхал.</p><p>— Съездил на свой день рождения, — оскалился Малфой. — Эльфийское вино, танцы до утра, солнечные ванны — райский отдых. Тоже хочешь, Поттер?</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал рассылать письма моим друзьям — тем более со своего райского отдыха. Ты серьезно думаешь, что можешь так просто откупиться? Особенно когда сам валяешься на пляже? Да ты у Билла должен вымаливать прощение, а не слать ему отписки!</p><p>Малфой нахмурил светлые брови.</p><p>— Думаю, Уильям сам способен решить, принимать мои извинения или нет. А раз его они устраивают, то отъебись, Поттер.</p><p>Он сделал было шаг обратно к зданию, но Гарри удержал его за рукав.</p><p>— Мне не нравится, когда моих друзей пытаются использовать, — выплюнул он, наклонившись к Малфою вплотную. — Что ты задумал, а? Когда Билл придет в эту клинику, там его встретят фотографы, а потом в «Пророке» выйдет статья о том, какой ты весь из себя расчудесный и милосердный, помогаешь бедным жертвам войны?</p><p>— А тебе не приходило в голову, что мне действительно может быть жаль? Хотя о чем это я: в твоем мире слизеринцы никого не жалеют, а только дьявольски смеются над чужими страданиями.</p><p>Говорил Малфой насмешливо, но глаза его потемнели от злости. Гарри нехотя отпустил чужой рукав.</p><p>— Нет, потому что я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Ты ничего не делаешь без выгоды для себя. Так что не юли, Малфой, что ты задумал?</p><p>— Да это и есть выгода для себя, тупой ты болван, — процедил Малфой, а затем глубоко вздохнул и добавил уже тише: — Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы мне стало легче, чтобы я перестал вспоминать обо всем этом дерьме. Эгоистично, да, но твоему Уизли мой эгоизм только на пользу, не находишь?</p><p>— Херня, — отрезал Гарри. — С какой стати тогда ты извинился именно перед ним? Потому что так проще, да? Сунуть деньги и избавиться от проблемы?</p><p>Малфой устало потер переносицу и отступил назад — как-то слишком уж близко к обрыву. Можно подумать, Гарри загнал его в угол.</p><p>— Да, мне проще сразу предложить компенсацию, а не только сотрясать воздух — так больше шансов, что меня простят. Если у тебя на примете есть другие кандидатуры, перед которыми мне стоит извиниться, то вперед, предлагай.</p><p>На него Малфой теперь не смотрел, глядя прямо перед собой на беспокойное море. Недолго думая, Гарри шагнул вперед и встал с ним рядом — чтобы успеть подхватить, если Малфой вдруг навернется. Мало ли, еще доказывай потом, что Гарри не сам толкнул его.</p><p>— Ну, например, я.</p><p>Малфой немного помолчал, кусая губы, а потом вновь ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— И почему я не удивлен? Великий Поттер опять переводит стрелки на себя — как же так, поверженный враг извиняется перед его друзьями, но не перед ним? Что ж, хорошо, — он откашлялся, — прошу прощения за то, как кошмарно обращался с тобой. Извини, что на первом курсе я пытался сделать так, чтобы тебя исключили: подставил с дуэлью, донес преподавателям о твоем драконе, а вдобавок рассказывал всем, что твоя одежда — это обноски Хагрида...</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— ...которые он стелил в будку своей трусливой псине, а после отдал тебе, так как ты бедный сиротка.</p><p>— Малфой, да я впервые об этом слышу.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты простишь меня и за то, что на втором курсе я распускал слухи, будто монстр Тайной комнаты — это гигантская блоха, которая изначально завелась на тебе и стала твоим питомцем.</p><p>Гарри не сдержался и прыснул в кулак. Злость постепенно испарялась, словно пролитое зелье после чистящих чар.</p><p>— И тебе кто-то поверил, серьезно? Хоть кто-нибудь? Кроме Крэбба с Гойлом?</p><p>— Очень много первокурсников и Ханна Аббот, — довольно сообщил Малфой. — Так вот, извини, что на третьем курсе я два раза переодевался в дементора, чтобы тебя напугать. Это было низко, и я очень раскаиваюсь.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, из тебя вышла отличная мишень, — фыркнул Гарри. — Постой, два раза?</p><p>— Первый раз был как-то ночью, когда ты возвращался с Астрономии, а затем уже на твоем матче. А ты думал, мы полезли на поле совсем без подготовки?</p><p>— Не помню ничего такого.</p><p>— Вместо тебя мы напугали Лонгботтома, — вздохнул Малфой. — Хотя с ним тоже вышло забавно, он визжал как мандрагора. Ладно, давай дальше. Нижайше прошу прощения за то, что на четвертом курсе я заявил Рите Скитер, будто застал вас с Грейнджер в компрометирующем положении в подсобке для швабр.</p><p>С каждым новом откровением Малфоя желание столкнуть его в воду все возрастало. Гарри вгляделся в прибрежные скалы — с виду восхитительно острые.</p><p>— И как же Рита упустила такую сенсацию?</p><p>— Она ответила, что «Пророк» не напечатает подобную статью о несовершеннолетних, — сказал Малфой с глубокой скорбью в голосе. — Вот и пришлось ограничиться одними намеками. Зато позднее, уже на пятом курсе, я поделился «увиденным», — он изобразил в воздухе кавычки, — с Чжоу Чанг.</p><p>— Ты никогда не думал написать книгу? — задумчиво спросил Гарри. — Например, «Как надо извиняться, чтобы вас возненавидели еще сильнее: вредные советы от Драко Малфоя».</p><p>— Расслабься, Поттер, Чанг мне не поверила. Заявила, что с девушками ты зажатый тихоня, так что я решил не распространять эту сплетню дальше, чтобы ненароком не улучшить твою репутацию.</p><p>— Спасибо, — от всей души поблагодарил Гарри.</p><p>— Что там дальше... Искренне прошу прощения за то, что на шестом курсе я сломал тебе нос, а еще пытался утопить тебя и атаковать непростительным. Но отчасти ты сам напросился, знаешь ли. Ты вел себя как полный псих.</p><p>Возможно, здесь Малфой был прав. Самую малость. Как бы там ни было, признавать это Гарри не собирался.</p><p>— Лучшие извинения в моей жизни. Прошу, не останавливайся.</p><p>— Извини, что на седьмом курсе — вернее, на последней битве — я подкараулил тебя в Выручай-комнате. Честно говоря, я просто запаниковал, — продолжил Малфой неожиданно серьезным тоном. — На самом деле я никогда не желал тебе смерти, Поттер. Я вообще никому не желал смерти. Все наши конфликты — из-за различий в воспитании, принципах и ценностях. Я не хочу всю жизнь цепляться за детские обиды — поэтому от всего сердца приношу извинения. Надеюсь, ты найдешь в себе силы меня простить.</p><p>Гарри застыл, не представляя, как реагировать. Черт, почему с Малфоем всегда так сложно? То он ведет себя как полный мудак и сыпет дурацкими шуточками, то внезапно толкает проникновенные речи — и все это без малейшего перехода. Вот как понять, издевается он или нет?</p><p>— Конечно, — ответил Гарри, смутно подозревая, что сейчас выставит себя последним кретином, — я тебя прощаю. И ты меня тоже прости за... м-м, все.</p><p>Как ни странно, Малфой не подскочил с торжествующим криком «ага, попался!». Он вообще никак не показал, что услышал слова Гарри, а так и продолжал смотреть далеко вниз — туда, где волны смутно набегали на каменистый берег, рассыпаясь кружевной пеной.</p><p>— Вот и прекрасно, — произнес он после, казалось, долгих часов молчания. — Тогда... все в прошлом?</p><p>Гарри наконец отвел взгляд от воды и повернулся к Малфою. Его зачесанные назад волосы безжалостно растрепал ветер, и светлые пряди теперь спадали на высокий бледный лоб.</p><p>— Нет, — медленно отозвался Гарри, — ничего не в прошлом. Прошлое ведь нельзя так просто стереть из памяти. Некоторые вещи не исправить никаким... — Малфой неверяще уставился на него, и Гарри замолк. — Ладно, не важно. Суть в том, что я не хочу ничего забывать — это же целая история. Только давай дальше... не пытаться друг друга убить?</p><p>— Ничего не могу обещать, — надменно сказал Малфой. — Но так уж и быть, постараюсь. Я же смогу и дальше шутить про твои ужасные лохмы? — В его глазах появилась мольба. — Прошу, не отнимай это у меня!</p><p>— Сколько угодно, — разрешил Гарри, и он просиял.</p><p>— Тогда все в порядке, а то из-за этого ветра ты напоминаешь вздыбленного нарла. Просто к твоему сведению. Что ж, я пойду? Наши сокурсники уже начали волноваться.</p><p>Гарри нехотя обернулся.</p><p>— Они на нас даже не смотрят.</p><p>Вместо ответа Малфой повернул свой булыжник другой стороной. На нем мерцали кривоватые буквы, складываясь во фразу: «Хлопни в ладоши, если он тебе угрожает».</p><p>— И не говори, это просто оскорбительно, — с усмешкой добавил Малфой, видимо, прочитав что-то на его лице. — Ты ведь у нас доблестный герой, Поттер. Переживать надо за тебя — в глазах общества именно ты сейчас стоишь на обрыве с коварным и опасным злодеем.</p><p>— Это потому что они не слышали твоих удивительных признаний, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Пойдем уже, коварный злодей в балахоне дементора.</p><p>На обратной дороге Малфой слегка запнулся, запутавшись в полах развевающейся мантии, и на миг у Гарри промелькнула безумная мысль — подать ему руку. Но, наверное, это было бы уже слишком.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Я не собираюсь тебе помогать! — шипела Гермиона. — Так что удачи с приготовлением Оборотного зелья — вот уж не повезло, что в твоем чудо-учебнике нет инструкций.<p>Они стояли в заснеженном школьном дворе, куда Гарри привел ее поговорить вообще о другом, но Гермиона все не унималась.</p><p>— Да не нужна мне твоя помощь, — отрезал он. — У Слагхорна в кабинете стоит целая бочка, по-твоему, я не смогу оттуда немного стянуть?</p><p>— О, теперь ты решил воровать не только ингредиенты, но и целые зелья. Еще лучше! — Гермиона осуждающе покачала головой. — К слову о Слагхорне, тебе не кажется, что гораздо важнее выведать у него о крестражах? Надо как следует продумать стратегию...</p><p>— Рон считает, что мне нужно всего лишь задержаться после урока Зелий...</p><p>— О, ну если Бон-Бон так считает, то кто я, чтобы спорить, — мигом ощетинилась Гермиона. — Разве Бон-Бон хоть раз ошибался?</p><p>И умчалась обратно в замок, не дав ему вставить ни слова.</p><p>Впрочем, кое в чем она была права: Гарри и правда стоило хорошенько продумать стратегию. Вот только как разговорить Малфоя, а не Слагхорна.</p><p>И Гермиона ошибалась в главном: он вовсе не помешался на своей теории «Драко Малфой — Пожиратель смерти» (не говоря уже о том, что она ничуть не абсурдная!). У него и в мыслях не было бросать все и вваливаться в слизеринскую гостиную — Гарри все-таки не настолько псих. К тому же он совсем не горел желанием глотать ногти Крэбба или Гойла, как и вообще превращаться в кого-то из слизеринцев.</p><p>Где-то через неделю он пробрался под мантией-невидимкой в кабинет Слагхорна и аккуратно отлил в фиал Оборотное зелье — просто на всякий случай. Честное слово, после этого Гарри почти не вспоминал о нем.</p><p>Вплоть до той дождливой февральной субботы, когда у них прошел первый урок аппарации.</p><p>— Малфой, не отвлекайтесь! — громко сделала замечание Макгонагалл, и Гарри мигом повернулся, как взявшая след гончая. Малфой — с порозовевшими щеками, вот уж невиданное зрелище — отпрянул от Крэбба с такой скоростью, будто тот страдал обсыпным лишаем.</p><p>Едва все немного отвлеклись, Гарри стремительно сорвался с места.</p><p>— Куда ты? — крикнула ему вслед Гермиона, но он проигнорировал ее и, пробившись сквозь толпу хаффлпаффцев, наконец оказался за спиной Малфоя.</p><p>— Да не знаю я, как долго! — продолжал спор Малфой, напрочь не замечая Гарри — наверное, впервые за все школьные годы. — Мне надо больше времени. А уж чем я занят — совершенно не твое дело, Крэбб, от вас с Гойлом требуется лишь одно — слушаться меня и стоять на страже!</p><p>— Если я прошу друзей постоять на страже, то обычно не скрываю своих планов, — не выдержал Гарри.</p><p>Малфой развернулся молниеносно. В его светлых глазах промелькнула злость, а рука дернулась к волшебной палочке, и Гарри напрягся всем телом, готовясь дать отпор — и плевать, что вокруг преподаватели, он ведь так и не вернул Малфою должок за сломанный нос. Но в этот момент деканы потребовали тишины, и Малфой, отступив на шаг, перевел все свое внимание на них.</p><p>Гарри разочарованно сжал кулаки.</p><p>Едва дождавшись конца урока, он потащил Рона в гриффиндорскую башню — сократив путь через потайной ход и периодически срываясь на бег.</p><p>— Может, объяснишь, что за спешка? — спросил Рон в спальне, с трудом переводя дыхание.</p><p>— Малфой просит Крэбба с Гойлом что-то сторожить, — бросил Гарри, раскрывая на кровати карту мародеров. — Быстро, помоги мне найти его!</p><p>Нашелся Малфой в слизеринской гостиной — в окружении всех своих дружков. Гарри со вздохом откинул со лба вспотевшие волосы.</p><p>— Значит, буду теперь присматривать за ним. Как замечу, что он где-то затаился, а Крэбб с Гойлом дежурят снаружи, быстро накину мантию-невидимку и все разузнаю. Черт, ну почему они собрались впятером! При всех Малфой точно не станет секретничать.</p><p>Рон в изнеможении рухнул на свою постель.</p><p>— Прости, — пробормотал он из-за подушки, — но ты серьезно притащил меня сюда для того, чтобы искать на карте точку Малфоя? </p><p>От необходимости отвечать Гарри избавил Невилл, который вошел в комнату, распространяя сильный запах паленого.</p><p>— Пивз совсем распоясался, — грустно пояснил он. — Представляете, он вынудил меня сжечь свои же штаны, иначе...</p><p>Гарри уже не слушал, внимательно глядя перед собой. Только когда в лицо ему прилетела подушка, он вскинул голову и, заметив, что Рон делает страшные глаза, аккуратно свернул карту, чтобы Невилл ее не увидел.</p><p>Впрочем, он и дальше украдкой проверял ее, спрятав за «Расширенным курсом зельеварения», но черные точки с именами слизеринцев оставались неподвижны. Наверняка сидели у камина и поливали грязью всех подряд — от Макгонагалл до этой Салли, неприязненно подумал Гарри.</p><p>Наконец слизеринцы двинулись по направлению к Большому залу, и он запоздало осознал, что пришло время обеда. Тем лучше: Рон как раз обыграл Невилла в шахматы, можно будет отделаться от него и обсудить все в подробностях.</p><p>— Так и сказал: «Не твое дело, Крэбб», — ворчал Гарри за едой. — И как только дружки Малфоя его терпят?</p><p>— Я только одного не понимаю, — отозвался Рон, пытаясь подцепить вилкой сосиску. — Ты чего их прервал? Глядишь, они бы еще чего интересного наболтали.</p><p>— Ну я... черт. Не знаю. — Гарри с досадой прикусил губу. — Но ничего, я это так просто не оставлю. Как только увижу, что Малфой ошивается в каком-нибудь подозрительном месте, я сразу...</p><p>— ...накинешь мантию и пустишься в погоню, ага. Ты уже говорил. — Рон все же сдался и подхватил сосиску руками. — Так ты правда ничего не почувствовал, когда пытался аппарировать? Мне на самом деле кажется, что у меня слегка покалывало ногу, и Чарли в свое время тоже...</p><p>— Можно подумать, это важно, — фыркнул Гарри, буравя взглядом слизеринский стол. Малфой сидел к нему спиной, так что его выражения лица было не разобрать, но Крэбб вроде общался с ним дружелюбно. Может, они все обговорили еще раз? — То есть... Конечно, научиться аппарации — важно. Уверен, у нас с тобой все получится.</p><p>Вечером в спальне он достал из сундука фиал с Оборотным зельем и задумчиво повертел в руке. Если бы только удалось расспросить Малфоя о его планах... Даже если он откажется посвящать «Крэбба» в свою цель, то Гарри как минимум выяснит, где они стоят на страже, насколько часто, какой у них условный знак... Ладно, для этого у него есть карта.</p><p>Вот только она его подвела. Как Гарри ни старался не спускать с Малфоя глаз — теперь он все время носил карту с собой, а иногда даже специально забегал на переменах в туалет или прятался в нишах за доспехами, чтобы лишний раз проверить ее, — следующую неделю ему катастрофически не везло. Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл почти никогда не оставались втроем: и в гостиной, и в библиотеке, и на квиддичном поле вокруг них вечно крутились другие слизеринцы. Крэбб с Гойлом разве что часто прогуливались по замку вдвоем, но Гарри это особо не удивляло: на их месте он тоже старался бы при любой возможности свалить от Малфоя с его нытьем, дурацкими подколками и тягой к дешевому драматизму. Просто чудо, что от него и остальные друзья не разбежались.</p><p>На вторую неделю, чувствуя, что скоро сойдет с ума от бездействия, Гарри стал брать с собой на уроки и мантию, и фиал с Оборотным зельем, но шанса воплотить свой план все не выпадало: ему никак не удавалось подстеречь Крэбба или Гойла наедине. Когда Гарри уже готов был отчаяться и переключиться на Забини (вдруг Малфой решит похвастаться перед ним, как заставляет этих тупиц выполнять свои поручения?), помощь вдруг пришла с неожиданной стороны: от Снейпа.</p><p>— Боюсь, на этот раз всего лишь «удовлетворительно», мистер Малфой. Вы способны на гораздо большее, — прокаркал он, возвращая слизеринцам их эссе о вампирах. — Мистер Крэбб, опять «слабо» — впрочем, для вас это можно считать прогрессом. А у вас, мистер Гойл, очередной «тролль». Честное слово, иногда мне кажется, что в настоящего тролля и то проще вбить хоть крупицу знаний. Отработка, сегодня в семь.</p><p>Гарри так захотелось торжествующе заорать, что пришлось закусить костяшки пальцев. Не расстроило даже свое эссе с оценкой «слабо», под которой Снейп мелким почерком вывел «убожество».</p><p>Вряд ли он отпустит Гойла пораньше, но рисковать все-таки не стоило, поэтому караулить у его кабинета Гарри начал с половины восьмого. И минут через сорок — за которые мимо дважды проплыл Кровавый барон, брр, — Гойл наконец с кислым видом вышел в коридор.</p><p>Позволив ему спуститься на пустынный второй этаж, Гарри направил на него палочку.</p><p>— Ступефай.</p><p>Падающего Гойла он честно старался подхватить, но добился лишь того, что эта бессознательная туша придавила ему мантию. Чертыхаясь себе под нос, Гарри кое-как дотащил его до кладовой и уложил среди швабр.</p><p>Прямо как в детстве, промелькнула дурацкая мысль.</p><p>Вкус у зелья с волосом Гойла по-прежнему был отвратительным, а само превращение — столь же болезненным, но в целом все прошло гладко. Наскоро ослабив ремень и натянув на себя чужие ботинки с мантией, Гарри закинул свои вещи на полку с флаконами доксицида и бросился в подземелья.</p><p>Проникнуть в слизеринскую гостиную на этот раз тоже не составило труда: завидев у смутно знакомой стены несколько девушек, Гарри окликнул их низким голосом Гойла:</p><p>— Постойте!</p><p>Слизеринки встретили его недоуменными взглядами. Должно быть, Гойл не пользовался популярностью у дам.</p><p>— Я, м-м... забыл пароль.</p><p>— Серьезно? — какая-то рыжая слизеринка нахмурилась. — Ты же и есть пароль.</p><p>— Э-э-э... — только и выдавил Гарри.</p><p>— Грегори Гойл не умеет пить, — произнесла она, и часть стены отъехала в сторону. Все же слизеринцы — полные придурки.</p><p>— Потому и забыл, что не умею пить, — нашелся Гарри и, протиснувшись мимо девушек — что с габаритами Гойла было непросто, — ступил внутрь.</p><p>Крэбб, Паркинсон и Забини устроились в резных креслах, а на журнальном столике перед ними высились столбики монет. Малфоя нигде не было видно, и это нервировало.</p><p>— Привет, а где Малфой? — спросил Гарри, остановившись перед скучающе подсчитывающим сикли Забини.</p><p>— В спальне, — ответила за него Паркинсон. — Полирует свою метлу. И это, представь себе, даже не эвфемизм.</p><p>— Кто знает, — хмыкнул Забини, и она мерзко захихикала. Выражение лица Крэбба было совершенно пустым — видимо, он попросту не знал, что такое эвфемизм.</p><p>Гарри растерянно заозирался — ну и где здесь спальни шестикурсников? — и наугад шагнул в первую попавшуюся дверь. За ней оказался темный коридор, увешанный гобеленами и картинами. Достав из сумки «Расширенный курс зельеварения», в котором прятал карту, он принялся вычислять по ней, в какой же стороне находится спальня Малфоя.</p><p>Из одной двери выскочил какой-то младшекурсник и, поравнявшись с Гарри, чуть не выронил из рук чернильницу. Наверное, вид уткнувшегося в учебник Гойла глубоко его потряс.</p><p>Немного побродив по коридорам, Гарри наконец нашел нужную, как он надеялся, комнату и распахнул дверь без стука — мало ли, вдруг Малфой втайне от друзей проворачивает какие-то темные делишки.</p><p>Увы, Малфой всего лишь сидел на кровати, действительно сжимая в руке средство для полировки метел, а на полу перед ним лежал черный кожаный футляр и хорошо знакомый «Нимбус-2001».</p><p>От звука открывшейся двери Малфой вздрогнул и отвернулся к окну, за которым разливалась голубовато-зеленоватая вода.</p><p>— Привет, — пробасил Гарри, ступив внутрь. Где находилась кровать Гойла, он не знал, поэтому неловко замер посреди комнаты. — Я тут хотел спросить... Малфой, ты что, плачешь?</p><p>— Вовсе нет, — огрызнулся тот, смахивая слезы с ресниц. — Просто глаза заслезились. Очень уж здесь свет яркий.</p><p>Гарри красноречиво обвел взглядом тусклое помещение, но промолчал. Малфой со вздохом откинулся на подушку.</p><p>— У меня сломался компас, — пояснил он.</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— Латунный компас, который крепится к черенку метлы, дубина!</p><p>— О, — равнодушно сказал Гарри. Интересно, если у Малфоя еще и шнурок на ботинке порвется, он вообще оправится после такой трагедии?</p><p>Малфой прикусил губу.</p><p>— Мне его отец подарил.</p><p>— О, — повторил Гарри, стараясь, чтобы в голосе звучало сочувствие, и мысленно закатил глаза. Отец наверняка понадарил Малфою целую кучу всякого барахла, стоило ли так убиваться по компасу? — А ты не пробовал, ну не знаю, Репаро?</p><p>Малфой бросил на него неожиданно холодный взгляд.</p><p>— Знаешь, Грегори, некоторые вещи не исправить никаким Репаро, — хрипло ответил он, и Гарри вдруг стало неуютно. Впрочем, уже через секунду Малфой откашлялся и добавил уже привычным надменным тоном: — В смысле, там сложные чары для навигации, я потом отдам в мастерскую. Ты на меня из-за чего-то злишься?</p><p>— Что? — растерялся Гарри. Ссориться с Малфоем ему сейчас было совсем некстати. — Нет.</p><p>— Почему тогда зовешь по фамилии?</p><p>— Ну, я...</p><p>— Ты злишься, как и Винсент с утра. — Малфой недовольно сдвинул брови. — Слушай, я понимаю, для вас это не увеселительная прогулка по парку, но хватит требовать от меня невозможного!</p><p>— Знаешь, если бы ты еще раз объяснил, что именно нужно делать, — ухватился за шанс Гарри, — мне бы это очень помогло! Я ведь иногда туго соображаю, не забывай. Самую малость туговато.</p><p>— Все от меня чего-то требуют, — продолжил Малфой, кажется, ничуть не слушая его. — Как же вы заебали.</p><p>Он вытянулся на кровати и, свесив руку, не глядя поставил на пол средство для полировки метел. Гарри нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу.</p><p>— Мал... э-э, Драко, так что насчет...</p><p>— Не хочу ничего обсуждать, — отрезал Малфой, закрыв глаза. — И вообще я почти сплю.</p><p>— Сейчас девять вечера.</p><p>— Ты отказываешь мне в праве на отдых? Немедленно покинь мои покои, Грегори! О, и Панси в гостиной? Скажи, пусть принесет мне горячий шоколад.</p><p>С этими словами он задернул полог над кроватью.</p><p>Еще немного потоптавшись на месте, Гарри уныло вышел из спальни и закрыл за собой дверь.</p><p>Итак, Малфой опять не сболтнул ничего мало-мальски важного, с досадой подумал он, пересекая слизеринскую гостиную. Единственное, чего Гарри добился этой маскировкой, — Малфой сегодня останется без горячего шоколада. И то не факт.</p><p>В кладовке Гарри дождался, пока к нему вернется привычный облик, переоделся в свои вещи и, напоследок бросив в Гойла Энервейт, торопливо выскочил за дверь. Вообще все прошло не так уж плохо, мысленно утешал он себя, возвращаясь в гриффиндорскую башню. Главное, что план с оборотным зельем сработал как надо.</p><p>Настоящая война только начиналась.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— И почему здесь нет 'Арри Потте'га? — Габриэль надула пухлые губы. — Все-таки это п'газдник его д'гузей!<p>— А еще это праздник твоей сестры, — напомнил ей Гарри, откинув со лба слишком длинные рыжие волосы. — Вряд ли ты приехала сюда только из-за Гарри Поттера?</p><p>Габриэль недовольно взмахнула стаканом с тыквенным соком.</p><p>— На свадьбе он не был, так что мог п'гийти хоть на premier anniversaire. Он такой к'гутой! Высокий, courageux, séduisant... Ой, ты меня понимаешь?</p><p>— К сожалению, да, — убито сказал Гарри и вытянул голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть подносы с напитками, которые плавно курсировали над головами гостей. Должно же здесь найтись что-то покрепче тыквенного сока?</p><p>Увы, «Старый огненный виски Огдена» парил на другом конце сада. Прежде чем Гарри успел решить, стоит ли призывать его к себе с помощью Акцио, к их столику решительно прошагала Джинни.</p><p>— Барни, мой любимый кузен! — воскликнула она и закусила губу, явно с трудом сдерживая смех. — Не желаешь ли потанцевать?</p><p>— Желаю! — Гарри с готовностью вскочил со стула. — Очень желаю, дорогая моя кузина.</p><p>Но стоило им приблизиться к танцующим парам, как он мигом пожалел о своем энтузиазме.</p><p>— Ты же помнишь, что я не танцую? — осторожно спросил он, на всякий случай отступив от Джинни на шаг.</p><p>Та весело фыркнула.</p><p>— Помню, конечно. Вообще я просто хотела поговорить. Отойдем?</p><p>Они остановились у высаженных Флер розовых кустов, возле которых валялся бессознательный садовый гном. Джинни легонько пнула его носком лакированной туфли.</p><p>— Я просто хотела поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты такой милый и тактичный, — начала она, взяв с подноса бутылку сливочного пива. — И заодно сказать, что ты меня этим дико достал.</p><p>Гарри, который тоже потянулся за бутылкой, чуть было не выронил ее.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Послушай, мы стали встречаться больше года назад, — Джинни закатила глаза, — и то не особо часто гуляли вдвоем, так как у меня были экзамены, а ты был... занят всем подряд. Затем ты расстался со мной, чтобы я была в безопасности. Теперь опасности нет, но ты все равно избегаешь меня, даже переехал из Норы...</p><p>— Здесь ты ни при чем, — возразил он. — Мне просто неловко так долго жить у вас и ничем не помогать, а твои родители отказываются от любых денег — даже за еду. Я все равно чуть ли не через день заглядываю к вам и всегда...</p><p>— Исчезаешь, как дементор при виде патронуса, если я зову тебя в свою комнату. Держишься в стороне, чтобы, как ты там выразился... дать мне время побыть с семьей.</p><p>— Мне показалось, что это важно? — неуверенно произнес Гарри. С каждой минутой этот разговор нравился ему все меньше. — Ну, после всего, что произошло.</p><p>Взгляд Джинни смягчился.</p><p>— Это правда очень мило, Гарри, — она нежно погладила его ладонь, — но с битвы за Хогвартс прошло уже три месяца. Так ты хочешь быть со мной или нет? Честное слово, если нет, я не закачу истерику и не возненавижу тебя до конца дней. — Джинни слегка улыбнулась. — Просто... скажи прямо. В конце концов, не могу же я целую вечность ждать, пока ты на что-то решишься. Это... неправильно — так зацикливаться на тебе. Меня столько приятелей Флер пригласили на танец, а мне им даже ответить нечего.</p><p>В небо взметнулись красно-оранжевые всполохи: Чарли выпустил из палочки миниатюрных огненных драконов, которые закружились над лужайкой, осыпая гостей золотыми искрами. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, как год назад, когда Билл и Флер обменялись клятвами в Норе, на них дождем падали серебристые звезды. Тогда его раздражало, даже когда Джинни танцевала с Ли Джорданом — она ведь была влюблена в Гарри, и эта мысль всегда его успокаивала.</p><p>Сейчас эта картинка не вызывала совсем никаких эмоций.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь, — медленно ответил он, — то соглашайся, конечно.</p><p>Джинни немного помолчала, глядя куда-то в сторону — может, на одного из своих поклонников, а может, просто в одну точку. Гарри тоже принялся рассматривать гостей. Флер хлопала в ладоши, наблюдая за воздушными драконами. Рон неловко топтался среди танцующих в обнимку с Гермионой, время от времени мрачно зыркая на Крама, который сидел в окружении шармбатонских подруг Флер. На крыльце Билл здоровался с какой-то ведьмой в короткой сиреневой мантии и с фиолетовыми прядями в волосах.</p><p>Потом эта ведьма обернулась, и Гарри с ужасом узнал Панси Паркинсон.</p><p>— Думаю, так только лучше, — наконец отозвалась Джинни. — Но мы ведь будем дружить, как раньше? Хорошенько подумай над ответом! Не забывай, что мне отлично удаются всякие болезненные сглазы.</p><p>Гарри рассмеялся.</p><p>— Могла бы и не спрашивать! Само собой, мы друзья.</p><p>Как он и ожидал, к Паркинсон присоединился Малфой — вышел из коттеджа на крыльцо, держа в руках зеленую бутылку с серебряной лентой. Как банально, что даже забавно, с усмешкой подумал Гарри.</p><p>— Надо нам устроить что-нибудь крутое до того, как я уеду в Хогвартс, а? — оживилась Джинни. — Хочу поразвлечься, пока еще лето.</p><p>— Например, на твой день рождения, — подхватил Гарри, наблюдая, как Малфой торжественно вручает бутылку Биллу. Тот подхватил ее и, фамильярно хлопнув Малфоя по плечу (с каких это пор они такие хорошие приятели?), скрылся в доме.</p><p>— Тогда договорились, — с улыбкой добавила Джинни. — Что ж, не скучай здесь без меня.</p><p>И, поцеловав Гарри в щеку, она упорхнула к шумной компании шармбатонцев.</p><p>Сделав большой глоток сливочного пива, он снова поглядел в сторону Малфоя и Паркинсон. Без Билла те явно чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке — по крайней мере, к другим гостям они приближаться не стали, а по-прежнему мялись вдвоем на пороге коттеджа. Нельзя так это оставить. Да и Гарри давно не разговаривал с Малфоем под чужой личиной — интересно же, как он отнесется к «дальнему кузену Билла».</p><p>— Привет, — сказал Гарри, как-то на удивление быстро оказавшись возле крыльца.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Поттер, — сказал Малфой, скользнув по нему ничего не выражающим взглядом.</p><p>— Что, прости? — сказала Паркинсон, округлив глаза. — Драко, дорогуша, ты не ушибся головой? Это явно кто-то из клана Уизли.</p><p>Малфой игриво подмигнул ей.</p><p>— Поверь мне, я эксперт.</p><p>— В Поттере? — хмыкнула Паркинсон. — Еще бы, раз он тебе уже мерещится.</p><p>Всегда забавно, когда Малфоя считают психом, но отпираться, наверное, не было смысла.</p><p>— Вообще-то, — неохотно объявил Гарри, — я на самом деле Гарри Поттер. Просто маскируюсь, чтобы никто меня не доставал.</p><p>— О! — Паркинсон изменилась в лице. — Надо же, как тебе идет этот образ! Я всегда говорила, что рыжий — твой цвет. И еще я никогда не желала тебе смерти. Это так, просто к слову пришлось.</p><p>— Рад слышать, — произнес Гарри с прохладцей в голосе. Малфой еще ладно, а вот с Паркинсон он любезничать не собирался. — Как ваше лето? Сплошные курорты?</p><p>— Всего лишь старая добрая Англия, — пожал плечами Малфой. — Хотя в конце месяца мы навестим Блейза в Албуфейре. У них с матерью там вилла.</p><p>— А пока мы ходим на курсы магловедения в министерстве, — объяснила Паркинсон.</p><p>Точно, Гермиона что-то такое упоминала.</p><p>— Верно, нас учат взаимодействовать с миром маглов. — Малфой с серьезным видом кивнул. — Сперва я отнесся к этой инициативе скептически, но должен признать, что открыл для себя удивительные вещи. Ты знал, что маглам для секса нужно обмотать член пленкой?</p><p>Так, вот о половом просвещении для волшебников Гермиона точно умолчала.</p><p>— По-моему, это не пленка, а такой... пленочный конус? — Паркинсон выглядела глубоко задумчивой.</p><p>— Нам очень не хватает практических занятий, — скорбно сообщил Малфой.</p><p>Гарри тоже кивнул, не в силах найти слова. К счастью, обсуждать со слизеринцами магловскую контрацепцию ему не пришлось: из дома вернулся Билл с очередным подносом.</p><p>— Так, здесь рюмки, вода со льдом и сахар. Если захотите поджечь — с этим уже к Чарли, я как-то спалил стакан и с тех пор не рискую. О, Барни! Ты как пьешь абсент, по-французски?</p><p>— Они уже знают, что я Гарри.</p><p>— Тем лучше, — заулыбался Билл и отлевитировал поднос высоко в воздух. — Покажешь им тут все? Драко, Панси, еще раз — очень рад вас видеть!</p><p>— Мы совсем ненадолго, — чуть смущенно ответил Малфой. — Позже у нас концерт.</p><p>Но Билл, махнув рукой, уже умчался в сад.</p><p>— Что за концерт? — спросил Гарри без особого интереса, глядя на то, как он что-то втолковывает Джорджу, который весь вечер планомерно надирался огневиски.</p><p>— «Двупалых тритонов».</p><p>— Кого?</p><p>Малфой и Паркинсон уставились на него так, будто он не вопрос задал, а исторг изо рта зловонную слизь.</p><p>— Самой известной рок-группы в Англии?</p><p>— Впервые слышу.</p><p>Теперь Малфой смотрел на него, как на неизлечимо больного.</p><p>— Серьезно? Ни одной их песни не знаешь? «Остановите хроновороты»? «Я твой неуловимый снитч»? «Пощади мою душу, дементор»?</p><p>— Ни одной. У меня нет магического радио. — Гарри призадумался. — Зато я знаю «Ведуний».</p><p>— «Ведуний»? — потрясенно выдохнула Паркинсон. — Ты чего, Поттер, это же музыка для плаксивых четырнадцатилеток. Даже Драко их уже не слушает.</p><p>Малфой возмущенно вскинулся, и Гарри прыснул в свое сливочное пиво. Пожалуй, если бы слизеринцы чаще подкалывали друг друга, а не всех остальных, мир стал бы куда приятнее. </p><p>— Привет, Гарри! — вдруг поздоровалась с ним Луна, появляясь из сада. В ушах у нее раскачивались длинные кусочки желтого перца.</p><p>Паркинсон вдруг закрыла лицо руками.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, со мной что-то не так? В Хогвартсе был какой-то секретный факультатив «Как распознать Гарри Поттера в любом облике», одной мне не сказали?</p><p>— О, ничего сложного здесь нет, — утешила ее Луна. — Гарри легко узнать по выражению лица.</p><p>— Чистая правда, — подтвердил Малфой. — В чужом теле ему вечно не по себе, поэтому лицо у него каждый раз слегка растерянное — словно он оставил на огне котел, но до конца в этом не уверен, и эта неизвестность его гложет. Если сомневаешься, вспомни Лонгботтома — у него такое лицо по жизни.</p><p>Едва сдерживая смех, Гарри пихнул его локтем — совсем не сильно.</p><p>— Вообще я пришла за абсентом, — заявила Луна. — Виктор Крам увидел, что у вас тут бутылка и сахар, и предложил его поджечь...</p><p>— Виктор Крам? Он здесь? — Паркинсон заозиралась и поправила прическу. — Где?</p><p>Гарри и моргнуть не успел, как обе они исчезли, захватив с собой поднос. Малфой почему-то остался с ним.</p><p>— Лавгуд вечно ворует у меня абсент, — пожаловался он, стряхивая невидимые пылинки со своей мантии. — Что ж, раз управы на нее нет, я вижу лишь один выход — присоединиться. Пошли?</p><p>— А давай уйдем отсюда? — неожиданно для себя самого предложил Гарри. — В смысле, не вообще с вечеринки, конечно, это было бы невежливо... Не хочешь полетать? У Билла и Флер в сарае есть очень неплохие метлы, а у меня как раз скоро закончится действие оборотного зелья, — зачем-то добавил он. Язык слегка заплетался — всего после бутылки сливочного пива.</p><p>Малфой окинул его каким-то странным взглядом, а затем усмехнулся.</p><p>— Что, так докучают поклонницы?</p><p>— Ты себе даже не представляешь, — искренне ответил Гарри. — Недавно ко мне клеилась двенадцатилетняя сестра Флер. И очень по-взрослому — она назвала меня «séduisant», прикинь?</p><p>— Вообще-то это значит «симпатичный», — хмыкнул Малфой, — а не то, что ты подумал. Но я разделяю твои опасения: раз эта бедная девочка назвала тебя симпатичным, она явно не совсем психически здорова, лучше держаться от нее подальше... Ладно, веди меня в этот ваш сарай.</p><p>Оседлав Чистометы-13 — недавний подарок от Гарри, — они взмыли в прохладный вечерний воздух. Ветер трепал светлые волосы Малфоя и тонкую рубашку, а на его лице играли блики от огненных драконов, яркими пятнами кружащихся на фоне темного неба.</p><p>— Коттедж называется «Ракушка», — начал Гарри, решив, что стоит провести для Малфоя какое-то подобие тура — тем более Билл об этом просил. — Здесь безлюдно, вокруг только скалы — и все время слышен шум волн. Когда я здесь жил, то больше всего мне нравилось гулять одному вдоль моря.</p><p>— А когда ты здесь жил? В начале лета?</p><p>— Нет, прошлой весной, после того... как мы сбежали из вашего поместья, — неловко закончил Гарри, и Малфой едва заметно поморщился. — Начало лета я провел в Норе — это дом семьи Уизли, а теперь снимаю квартиру в Тафнелл-Парке. Здесь я бываю только в гостях, ну и иногда навещаю мо... — Гарри откашлялся. Наверное, упоминать могилу Добби будет не лучшей идеей.</p><p>Они описали круг над подсвеченным огоньками садом, откуда доносилась приглушенная музыка и обрывки разговоров, а затем свернули к чернеющему вдали морю.</p><p>— Странная вечеринка, — нарушил молчание Малфой, когда они обогнули высокие прибрежные утесы. — В смысле, все выглядит превосходно, но я впервые вижу, чтобы годовщину свадьбы праздновали с таким размахом. Мои родители обычно отмечают вдвоем, без гостей.</p><p>— Это своего рода продолжение свадьбы, — объяснил Гарри, щурясь от бьющего в глаза соленого ветра, — потому что первую, ну... прервал захват министерства.</p><p>Черт, у них вообще есть темы для разговора, которые не вызывают плохих ассоциаций?</p><p>Видимо, Малфой решил, что нет, так как вдруг вырвался вперед, низко прижавшись к древку метлы.</p><p>— В чем дело, Поттер? — с издевкой бросил он через плечо. — Не можешь за мной угнаться?</p><p>Усмехнувшись, Гарри тоже прибавил скорости. Скалы остались далеко позади — теперь под ними простиралось безбрежное, необъятное море, точно огромный холст, на который крупными мазками ложились волны. В какой-то момент Малфой казался лишь далекой точкой впереди, но вскоре Гарри поравнялся с ним и даже подлетел так близко, что они почти соприкасались коленями.</p><p>— Жаль, здесь нет снитча! — весело прокричал Гарри. — Давно я тебя не обыгрывал! Ну что, летим назад?</p><p>Вместо ответа Малфой резко развернул метлу — не успел Гарри опомниться, как он уже мчался к берегу.</p><p>Ладно, игра в догонялки — тоже неплохо. Если Малфой вбил себе в голову, что выйдет из этой гонки победителем, то у Гарри для него плохие новости. Он в жизни не даст себя обставить.</p><p>— Недурно! — громко похвалил Малфой, когда он нагнал его возле берега, и добавил с важным видом: — Но на поворотах ты теряешь в скорости — это распространенная ошибка, Поттер, нужно всего лишь... </p><p>— Не так крепко цепляться за древко метлы, ага, — фыркнул Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь не расхохотаться. — Хороший совет, Малфой, спасибо. От всей души.</p><p>Ветер бросал в лицо холодные морские брызги, а отросшие волосы — уже свои, темные — лезли в глаза, но Гарри давно так не наслаждался полетами. Кажется, приближался шторм: море стало неспокойным, волны с шумом разбивались о зубчатые скалы, пеной оседая на прибрежные камнях. Коттедж «Ракушка» светился десятками крошечных огоньков — как путеводный маяк.</p><p>Уже на самом подлете к нему Малфой вдруг завис в воздухе, в прострации таращась вниз. </p><p>— Поттер! — позвал он. — Мне сейчас станет плохо. О, мои глаза!</p><p>— Что-то в глаз попало? — с тревогой спросил Гарри, подлетев ближе и на всякий случай удержав за прутья его метлу. Малфой устремил на него взгляд, полный боли и паники.</p><p>— Там Панси! С кем-то рыжим! Молю, скажи, что это не Уизли!</p><p>Гарри неверяще уставился на сарай для метел, возле которого обжимались две фигуры: одна с темно-фиолетовыми волосами, а другая высокая и рыжая. О нет. Нет-нет-нет. Билл занят! Рон совсем занят! Джордж... не в том состоянии. Если Паркинсон воспользовалась тем, что кто-то из них надрался, скоро грядет взрыв.</p><p>Это оказался Чарли. От облегчения Гарри чуть не соскользнул с метлы.</p><p>— Все в порядке, это Чарли.</p><p>— В порядке? — слабым голосом повторил Малфой. — Ничего не в порядке! О, Панси, как низко ты пала... Сперва Кормак Маклагген, теперь Уизли... </p><p>— Не ори, они нас заметят, — шикнул Гарри и, немного помедлив, сочувствующе положил руку Малфою на плечо. Похоже, зря: тот впал в еще большую прострацию, так что его метлу пришлось чуть ли не силком тащить за собой.</p><p>Спешились они возле деревьев, но метлы пока решили не возвращать — не хотелось бы спугнуть парочку.</p><p>— Все не так уж плохо, — утешал он Малфоя, когда оба опустились на сырую траву. — Чарли — классный парень. Точно не хуже Маклаггена. Уж он бы никогда не съел на спор дюжину яиц докси.</p><p>Малфой криво ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Это начало конца, — объявил он. — Я пришел на вечеринку к одному Уизли, и это запустило какую-то цепь пугающих событий. Моя бывшая девушка лезет в штаны к другому Уизли, а сам я... — он махнул рукой, — развлекаюсь с Гарри Поттером.</p><p>Хорошо, что не наоборот, мелькнула у Гарри дурацкая мысль.</p><p>— Что дальше? — с тихим ужасом поинтересовался Малфой. — После я вернусь домой, а там мать пьет чай с Августой Лонгботтом? Отец обсуждает с Артуром Уизли электрические сети? Брр. К слову, не подскажешь, что это такое? На курсах нам объяснили, что электричество — это энергия, но я так и не понял: как маглы ловят ее в сеть?</p><p>Да уж, преподавателю магловедения у Малфоя и Паркинсон можно только посочувствовать.</p><p>— Это просто выражение, так сети не материальны, — ответил Гарри, рассеянно перебирая прутья метлы. — Послушай, о твоих родителях... Не знаю, как начать, поэтому спрошу прямо. Вам не нужна помощь на летних судах?</p><p>— Конечно, — деловито отозвался Малфой. — А что за летние суды?</p><p>— Ну, над Пожирателями смерти. И всякими их пособниками. Короче, ты меня понял. Мне выступить в вашу защиту?</p><p>Малфой с недоверием посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Поттер, эти слушания будут хорошо если в следующем году. Мой отец до сих пор ждет суда по прошлому обвинению — в том, что он проник в министерство. Быстро только определяют меру пресечения, а дальше идет сбор показаний, подготовка сторон... В общем, судить нас будут еще очень нескоро.</p><p>— О, а я был уверен, что все начнется летом, — растерялся Гарри, — чтобы осенью дети Пожирателей смерти могли отправиться в школу. Со мной так было перед пятым курсом, когда меня обвиняли в колдовстве на каникулах.</p><p>— Боюсь, судебная система Англии так не работает, — хмыкнул Малфой. — По крайней мере, не при серьезных обвинениях. — Он чуть помолчал, глядя в сторону. — Ты правда готов свидетельствовать за нас? За всех? То есть мать мне рассказала, что помогла тебе. Нам с ней, скорее всего, ничего и не грозит, раз даже выезд из страны разрешили, да и отец сотрудничает со следствием, так что если тебе нечего о нем сказать... Хорошего, в смысле.</p><p>Гарри тоже захотелось отвести взгляд, но он задержал его на худом, бледном лице Малфоя.</p><p>— Твой отец умолял Волдеморта остановить битву — хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке. — «И от этого он стал мне чуть менее противен», пожалуй, добавлять не стоило. — Весь последний год войны он провел без палочки, а до этого еще год сидел в Азкабане и тем более ни в чем не был замешан. Так что да, мне есть что о нем сказать хорошего. А что до тебя, — Гарри все-таки опустил глаза, — ты тоже мне очень...</p><p>— Гарри! Драко!</p><p>По тропинке между деревьями к ним быстро приближался Билл.</p><p>— Все, я их нашел! — крикнул он в направлении дома. — Гарри, мы уже решили, что ты похитил Драко. Стол накрыт, Флер такой тыквенный пирог испекла — пальчики оближешь!</p><p>Следом из-за деревьев выскочила Паркинсон и бросилась к Малфою с таким угрожающим видом, что даже Гарри стало не по себе.</p><p>— Ты что творишь? Куда ты исчез? Драко, я почти час тебя ищу, ты хоть представляешь...</p><p>— Видел я, как ты искала, — с ухмылкой протянул Малфой. — Что за паника? Подумаешь, мы с Поттером немного полетали.</p><p>Тон при этом у него был такой надменный, словно он хвастался новой метлой. Интересно, с чего бы? Едва ли Малфой так высоко ценит полеты с ним.</p><p>— Ты совсем? — завизжала Паркинсон. — У нас концерт! Он уже идет!</p><p>На лице Малфоя медленно отразилось понимание. В следующую секунду он вскочил на ноги.</p><p>— Я... совершенно забыл. Панси, извини. Бежим? Несколько песен мы точно пропустили, но «Снитч» они всегда играют последним и... Черт, концерт в Глазго они начинали с «Вампир не отбрасывает тень», неужели я ее не услышу? Моя жизнь кончена!</p><p>— Как ты мог забыть о любимой группе? — завыла Паркинсон, метнувшись назад к дому. — Тогда быстрее к камину! Поттер, — она послала ему убийственный взгляд, — это все ты! Если мы пропустим все на свете...</p><p>— ...то у «Двупалых тритонов» скоро еще один концерт в Лондоне. — Малфой поспешил за ней. — Уильям, нам действительно очень жаль, что приходится так рано уйти...</p><p>— ...билеты на него покупаешь ты, Поттер!</p><p>— Ничего страшного, я рад был увидеться. Спасибо за абсент!</p><p>— ...а с тобой, Драко, мы еще поговорим. Кто вообще бросает свою спутницу? На вечеринке у гриффиндорцев!</p><p>— О, уж я-то знаю, что моя спутница не скучала! Как ты могла, Панси! Твой фетиш на безмозглых здоровяков начинает серьезно меня беспокоить. Кто следующий, Хагрид?</p><p>— Ха, специально для тебя я закручу роман с его гиппогрифом!</p><p>Постепенно их голоса затихли вдали.</p><p>— Веселая парочка, — заметил Билл, подняв с травы второй «Чистомет». — Знаешь, я и не рассчитывал, что Драко Малфой придет. До этого он при каждом разговоре вел себя так робко, будто ждал от меня кровавой расправы. </p><p>— Да он вообще своей тени боится, — фыркнул Гарри и сам удивился тому, как беззлобно это прозвучало. — А еще Малфой — полный мудак. Нам крупно повезло, что он принес абсент и свалил. Вы там его допили, кстати?</p><p>Ему вдруг захотелось попробовать что-то новое.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— И как долго это продлится? — спросила Лаванда, плотнее обматывая вокруг шеи розовый шарф.<p>— Если под «этим» ты имеешь в виду нашу тренировку, — сказал Гарри, — то еще около часа.</p><p>— Но сегодня же День святого Валентина, — заметила Лаванда с таким придыханием, с каким Кричер говорил о Вальбурге. — Неужели тебе так сложно отпустить Рона пораньше?</p><p>Гарри медленно досчитал про себя до десяти, но желание задушить ее шарфом никуда не делось.</p><p>— И правда, — хмыкнул он, наблюдая, как Демельза Робинс уклоняется от бладжера, — зачем нам на тренировке вратарь?</p><p>Лаванда надула губы, но ответить ничего не успела — на трибуну стремительно приземлилась Джинни, обдав их потоком холодного воздуха.</p><p>— Гарри, может, закончим сегодня пораньше? — предложила она. — Мы и так уже долго летаем, а у меня планы с Дином.</p><p>Гарри нахмурился. Ладно, она встречалась с Дином, такой уж ее выбор, но пропускать из-за этого тренировку?</p><p>— Ой, а вас скоро, кажется, и так выгонят, — с плохо скрываемой радостью сказала Лаванда, глядя куда-то ему за спину. Гарри обернулся.</p><p>На противоположную сторону поля выходили слизеринцы. Кое-кто из них уже седлал метлы.</p><p>Сжав кулаки, Гарри двинулся к ним. Внутри разгоралось какое-то странное предвкушение — давно у них не было стычек.</p><p>— Вы там не ослепли? — спросил он, когда Урхарт вышел ему навстречу. — Сейчас наше время.</p><p>— А у меня разрешение от мадам Хуч, — со злобной ухмылкой сообщил тот. — У нас скоро матч с Рейвенкло, вот мы и в приоритете.</p><p>В отдалении Малфой о чем-то переговаривался с Крэббом. На Гарри он даже не смотрел — как и всегда в последнее время.</p><p>— Надо же, как вы стараетесь, — выплюнул Гарри. — После стольких усилий будет вдвойне обидно, когда рейвенкловцы вас разгромят.</p><p>Вообще ему наоборот было выгоднее, чтобы победил Слизерин, иначе Рейвенкло сильно уйдет вперед по очкам. Но он скорее съест жабу Невилла, чем поддержит этих змеюк.</p><p>— Все свободны! — прокричал он с помощью Соноруса, вернувшись к своей команде. — Джинни, Демельза, Ричи — отличная работа. Рон, ты тоже молодец. В следующий раз собираемся в среду.</p><p>В библиотеке он тоскливо взялся за эссе о принципах трансфигурации напитков. Долбаный Урхарт спутал ему все планы. У Гойла только началась очередная отработка — на практическом занятии он был такой дерганый, что умудрился подпалить стол Снейпа, — и Гарри уже предвкушал новую вылазку к Малфою. Но смысл теперь расспрашивать его при всей слизеринской сборной?</p><p>Мрачно покосившись сперва на точку с именем Гойла, которая застыла в кабинете Снейпа, а затем на стайку рейвенкловок за соседним столом, которые глазели на него и тихо хихикали, Гарри сосредоточился на своем эссе. И где-то через час ему, кажется, улыбнулась удача: слизеринские игроки направились к раздевалке, но не в полном составе. На квиддичном поле осталось одно имя — Драко Малфой.</p><p>Вообще успешный допрос Гарри представлял себе несколько иначе — уж точно не в воздухе. Но вдруг это только к лучшему? По крайней мере, если Малфой не расколется, Гарри всегда сможет скинуть его с метлы.</p><p>С Гойлом он провозился преступно долго: сначала тот задержался у Снейпа, затем Гарри никак не удавалось застать его одного, чтобы оглушить (вокруг то сновали другие ученики, то проплывали привидения). Чтобы застигнуть Гойла врасплох и принять его облик, за ним пришлось проследить до самых подземелий, и Гарри почти не сомневался, что встретит Малфоя уже в раздевалке, если не на подходе к замку.</p><p>Однако когда он дошел до стадиона, высоко в небе по-прежнему виднелась одинокая фигурка — которая то пикировала, то взметалась вверх, преследуя золотую вспышку.</p><p>Какой из шести «Нимбусов» в раздевалке принадлежит Гойлу, Гарри не знал, поэтому схватил первый попавшийся. Все равно они были абсолютно одинаковые.</p><p>— Привет! — крикнул он, подлетая к Малфою. — Я тут тоже потренироваться решил. Раз уж пропустил общую тренировку.</p><p>Полет в тяжелом и неповоротливом теле Гойла был тем еще удовольствием, да еще и метла вела себя гораздо медлительнее привычной «Молнии», но Гарри вроде приноровился. В любом случае выдать он себя не должен: Гойл на метле всегда держался, как мешок с драконьим навозом.</p><p>Малфой при его виде нахмурился.</p><p>— Так поздно? Без биты и бладжера?</p><p>Точно, Гойл же загонщик.</p><p>— Не зря я думал, что позабыл что-то, — рассмеялся он хриплым басом. — У-у, вот дурья башка!</p><p>Но Малфой продолжал сверлить его подозрительным взглядом. Серьезно, это так удивительно, что Гойл вздумал потренироваться без биты? Гарри готов был свою «Молнию» поставить на то, что он мог припереться на тренировку и без метлы.</p><p>— Я тебя раскусил, — вдруг сказал Малфой, хитро прищурившись. — На самом деле ты здесь потому, что сегодня День святого Валентина.</p><p>Вот теперь Гарри точно чуть не навернулся с «Нимбуса».</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— Избегаешь Миллисент, — с надменным видом уточнил Малфой, — после ее валентинки. Боишься, что в подземельях она тебя ка-а-ак зажмет где-нибудь в укромном углу.</p><p>Миллисент Булстроуд и Грегори Гойл в укромном углу. Кажется, у Гарри появился новый боггарт.</p><p>— Ты просто видишь меня насквозь, Драко, — с чувством заявил он.</p><p>Рот Малфоя скривился в гадкой ухмылке.</p><p>— Зря ты так с девушкой, Грегори. В конце концов, это твоя единственная валентинка, мог бы и оценить.</p><p>— Как будто у тебя их сильно больше, — фыркнул Гарри и тут же прикусил язык. Сейчас еще спор затеять не хватало.</p><p>Малфой вызывающе вздернул подбородок.</p><p>— Конечно, больше в два раза!</p><p>— Две, а не одна? — с насмешкой спросил Гарри, и лицо Малфоя вытянулось. Вероятно, он не ожидал от Гойла таких глубоких познаний в математике.</p><p>Впрочем, не похоже было, чтобы его это задело.</p><p>— Именно, а я — один, — Малфой подбросил в руке снитч, — так что спрос на меня в два раза превышает предложение. Что еще нужно? Хотя все это полная чушь, конечно. Панси присылает мне валентинку каждый год, а вторая от Астории Гринграсс — ей вообще тринадцать лет. Зато у тебя, — он хлопнул Гарри по плечу, заставив дернуться, — серьезные шансы с Миллисент! Подумай об этом!</p><p>— Обязательно, — с тщательно скрываемым ужасом отозвался Гарри. — Вообще я тут другое обсудить хотел. Задачу нашу. Мне кажется, я не справляюсь. Возможно, если бы дал мне какие-нибудь советы, рассказал подробнее, что от меня требуется... А то я чувствую, — продолжил он, входя в раж, — что могу лучше, но мне чего-то не хватает...</p><p>— Опять? — Малфой закатил глаза. — Грегори, сколько тебе повторять, женское белье — это совершенно лишнее. Никто не будет проверять. </p><p>Гарри крупно повезло, что за древко он держался очень крепко.</p><p>— Прости, ты все еще о Миллисент? Или... о чем?</p><p>— Хватит уже об этом, — отмахнулся Малфой и, крутанув рукой, выпустил снитч в воздух. — Раз уж сам не тренируешься, будешь помогать. Хочу проверить свою реакцию, так что говори, если вдруг увидишь снитч, — он скептически посмотрел на Гарри, будто сомневаясь, что это вообще произойдет, — только не расстраивайся, если ты вообще его не заметишь, ловец здесь все же я...</p><p>Наверное, правильнее всего было бы под каким-нибудь предлогом сбежать, но когда еще ему выпадет такая возможность унизить Малфоя? В этом году они даже не сыграли друг против друга — честно говоря, без этого победа над Слизерином казалась какой-то неполной.</p><p>Так что Гарри сделал лицо поглупее и с готовностью закивал.</p><p>— Ничего не понимаю, — сказал Малфой минут через двадцать, с трудом переводя дыхание. — Как ты его видишь?</p><p>— Я же твой друг, Драко, вот и привык следить за этой золотой штуковиной, пока ты за ней носишься, — ответил Гарри, еле сдерживая смех. — О, гляди, снитч вон там, у кольца! Теперь летит к трибунам... Давай, за ним! Ты отстаешь! Все, он исчез. Ты упустил его. Опять.</p><p>Когда Малфой вернулся от трибун, вид у него был мрачнее дементора.</p><p>— Поверить не могу, что ты каждый раз находишь снитч быстрее меня, — проворчал он, откинув потемневшие от пота волосы с лица. — Хреновый из меня ловец, да? Не надо было вообще идти в команду. О чем я только думал? Кроме того, что хотел получить гоночную метлу, конечно, но и она меня уже давно не радует.</p><p>В этот момент он так напоминал Рона, который пропустил все голы, что Гарри вдруг стало совестно.</p><p>— Может, сказаться больным? — задумчиво добавил Малфой. — Хотя нет, Харпер больше ни за что не согласится занять место ловца. Меня ждет позор, нескончаемый позор, а Рейвенкло — Кубок по квиддичу...</p><p>— Вовсе нет, — прервал Гарри его поток нытья. Не стоило, если по-хорошему, но все-таки Гриффиндору еще предстоит играть с Рейвенкло в мае. Нечего им уходить в отрыв по очкам. — Слушай, Чжоу Чанг — никудышный ловец, правда. Она даже не ищет снитч, вся ее тактика — сесть тебе на хвост и пойти на перехват, когда ты заметишь его сам. Так что тебе нужно всего лишь опередить ее — вряд ли это будет сложно, раз у тебя быстрее метла, да и сам ты маневреннее. Единственная твоя проблема — ты сильно тормозишь на поворотах. Знаю, не сбавлять скорость может быть рискованно, но попробуй не так сильно цепляться за древко метлы, когда поворачиваешь. Тогда ты точно оторвешься от Чжоу.</p><p>Малфой глядел на него, не моргая. На лице у него читался шок.</p><p>— Я как-то слушал передачу о квиддиче по ВРВ, — нашелся Гарри, вспомнив, что летом они с Роном действительно натыкались на что-то такое по радиоприемнику. — Там было большое интервью с Виктором Крамом и Блайт Паркин, вот я и запомнил пару мелочей.</p><p>— Да уж, — только и сказал Малфой. — Ладно, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.</p><p>Разворачиваться на всей скорости у него не получалось — судя по всему, Малфою было страшновато не снижать ее, вот он и инстинктивно вжимался в метлу, что мешало ему лететь на всем ходу. Однако уже попытке на четвертой он стал не так сильно притормаживать, а где-то раза с десятого — на очень хорошей скорости вышел из пике.</p><p>— Нет, ты это видел? — крикнул Малфой, остановившись в паре футов от Гарри. Волосы у него растрепались, обрамляя раскрасневшееся лицо, а светло-серые глаза довольно сияли. — У меня даже голова закружилась. Вау!</p><p>Гарри в жизни не видел, чтобы он так улыбался. Наверное, поэтому ему с трудом удалось отвести взгляд.</p><p>— Ага, ты молодец. Ладно, пойду я в замок, а то уже темнеет.</p><p>Не говоря уже о том, что действие оборотного зелья подходит к концу.</p><p>— Плевать, я еще полетаю, — усмехнулся Малфой и резко взмыл вверх. — Спасибо, Грегори!</p><p>На земле Гарри немного постоял у раздевалки, наблюдая за тем, как он выписывает в воздухе замысловатые зигзаги. В сгущающихся сумерках снитч казался еще ярче, золотой вспышкой взрезая тусклое небо.</p><p>Почему-то все снова прошло не по плану: Гарри должен был вытянуть из Малфоя информацию, а не болтать с ним обо всяких пустяках — и уж тем более не учить его полетам. Бред какой-то, давно он так бесполезно не тратил время. </p><p>Но ничего, эта попытка точно не последняя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я заранее прошу прощения, — сказал Гарри, когда они вышли из «Дырявого котла» на Чаринг-Кросс-роуд. — Мне правда безумно жаль.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, — беззаботно отозвалась Джинни, шагая рядом и с любопытством разглядывая магловские машины. — Знаешь, как говорят, что в жизни ведь нужно попробовать все? Вот в свои семнадцать я и начну! Прокачусь на гиппогрифе, съезжу в экспедицию с Луной, научусь делать идеальный финт Порскова — ну и схожу на тусовку со слизеринцами, почему бы и нет?</p><p>— Ты еще можешь сбежать, — заговорщически сообщил Гарри. — Для меня уже все потеряно, а вот ты еще можешь спастись... О, нет. Поздно. Они нас засекли.</p><p>В толпе людей перед высоким белым зданием легко можно было различить Гойла, Паркинсон и Малфоя — особенно первого, который глыбой возвышался над чужими головами.</p><p>— Надо же, Поттер, ты пришел. — Паркинсон недовольно скривила губы. Под малиновой мантией на ней красовалась майка с надписью «Зажигала с целителем на ковре-самолете». — Да еще и захватил с собой милашку Джинни Уизли.</p><p>— У меня сегодня день рождения, — подмигнула ей Джинни. — И я подумала: что может быть лучше, чем отметить его на концерте «Двупалых тритонов»? Тем более Гарри так любезно подарил мне билет.</p><p>— Ты тоже просила его передать тебе билет, а самому не приходить, но он и слушать ничего не хотел? — с сочувствием спросил Малфой. — Бедняжка! С днем рождения. Пусть сбудутся все твои мечты — особенно если ты мечтаешь наслать на Поттера летучих мышей. Так, просто идея.</p><p>— С днем рождения, — повторила Паркинсон. — Желаю тебе больше винтажной одежды. Откуда это платье, кстати?</p><p>Джинни стала описывать Паркинсон такое явление, как магазин «из рук в руки». Гойл переступил с ноги на ногу, явно чувствуя себя неуютно.</p><p>— Я все еще не понимаю, почему должен покупать билет еще и ему, — буркнул Гарри, отведя Малфоя в сторону и передавая ему билеты. — Гойл из-за меня ни на какие концерты не опаздывал.</p><p>— Без нас он растерялся, — скорбно объяснил Малфой, — и не смог попасть в Асторию.</p><p>— Гринграсс? — ужаснулся Гарри. — Ей же тринадцать!</p><p>— Уже скоро пятнадцать, — поправил его Малфой. — И нет, кретин, в концертный зал «Астория»! Видишь большие красные буквы?</p><p>На фасаде белого здания и правда светилась красная надпись «Астория», а чуть ниже — «Двупалые тритоны. 11 августа в 20:00». Никто из обычных прохожих не задерживал на ней взгляда — видимо, действовали маглоотталкивающие чары.</p><p>Внутри «Астория» ничуть не походила на музыкальную площадку — прямо возле входа начинался внушительный бар. Впрочем, прежде Гарри на концертах не бывал, может, и у маглов дела обстоят так же.</p><p>Возле сцены совсем не было аппаратуры, только парили в воздухе серебристые сферы. Когда начался разогрев — какая-то женская группа под названием «Взрывофетки» в розовых шлемах с шипами — именно из этих сфер полилась бодрая музыка.</p><p>Джинни и Паркинсон тут же ушли танцевать и прибились к компании волшебников с огромным разноцветным плакатом «ТРИТОНЫ». Гарри понятия не имел, встретили ли они каких-то знакомых из Хогвартса или же познакомились с ними сейчас.</p><p>— Вам уже пришли совы с результатами ТРИТОНов? — спросил Гарри у молча куривших Малфоя и Гойла, лишь бы спросить хоть что-нибудь.</p><p>Гойл сделал страшные глаза. Видимо, для него это была больная тема.</p><p>— И довольно неплохие, — ухмыльнулся Малфой. — Я ожидал худшего. А что насчет тебя, Поттер? Сдал все на «превосходно»?</p><p>— Почти, — уклончиво ответил Гарри. — Уже решили, что будете делать дальше?</p><p>Малфой и Гойл синхронно пожали плечами. Гарри стало чуть легче.</p><p>— Мне очень нравятся комиксы, — вдруг заявил Гойл. — Я хотел бы нарисовать что-нибудь свое. Вроде «Приключений Мартина Мигса, безумного магла».</p><p>Гарри осторожно кивнул, очень слабо представляя, о чем идет речь.</p><p>— Мне нравится алхимия, — лениво протянул Малфой, — а еще яды, темномагические артефакты и власть. Даже не знаю, куда мне податься с такими интересами.</p><p>— Ты мог бы как-нибудь приносить людям пользу, — предложил Гарри, краем глаза наблюдая, как Паркинсон отплясывает с каким-то синеволосым волшебником в майке с такой же надписью, как и у нее. — Например, стать целителем.</p><p>Малфой слегка закашлялся, затем испарил взмахом палочки окурок и с возмущением уставился на него.</p><p>— Поттер, мы вроде не первый день знакомы. Какой из меня целитель? Я терпеть не могу кровь, увечья и помощь другим. Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло?</p><p>— Наверное, это дурманящие зелья, — уныло пробасил Гойл. — Поттер хочет, чтобы ты отпускал ему рецепты.</p><p>— Ты в курсе, что я прекрасно тебя слышу? — хмыкнул Гарри, но прежде, чем тот успел ответить, из толпы появилась Джинни и попросила у него сигарету.</p><p>Гойл промычал что-то невразумительное. Джинни ободряюще улыбнулась ему и прикурила от огонька из палочки.</p><p>— Что такое? — весело спросила она, поймав взгляд Гарри. — В жизни нужно попробовать все!</p><p>— Очень правильный подход, — одобрил Малфой. — К слову о новых впечатлениях, никто из вас не знает каких-нибудь маглов, которых вам не было бы жалко?</p><p>— А что ты хочешь с ними сделать? — насторожился Гарри.</p><p>— У нас с Панси новое задание на курсах: пообщаться с настоящими маглами. Вообще можно подойти к любому магловскому прохожему, но... — Малфой замялся, — пока ни один наш разговор не продвинулся дальше пары реплик.</p><p>— Дай угадаю, вы начинаете его с фразы «Здравствуй, презренный магл»?</p><p>— Нет, — он послал Гарри уничтожающий взгляд, — по заданию мне надо представиться, а дальше маглы фыркают и хихикают над моим именем. После этого они становятся моими кровными врагами, и я начинаю их оскорблять. Так уже произошло с Уизли. — Малфой покосился на Джинни. — С твоим братом Рональдом, конечно, а не с тобой. Ты просто очаровательная особа.</p><p>— Благодарю, достопочтенный сэр, — усмехнулась Джинни. — Но увы, из маглов я знаю только родителей Гермионы и Барни — того мальчишку из соседней деревни, которым Гарри притворялся на свадьбе. Нечего подвергать их такому испытанию.</p><p>«Взрывофетки» объявили, что сейчас исполнят последнюю песню, и все вокруг захлопали. Многие стали выпускать из палочек разноцветные искры.</p><p>— То есть ты так взъелся на Рона только из-за того, что его рассмешило твое имя? — неверяще спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Разумеется, это ведь было ужасно невежливо. Мое имя — вообще сущее проклятье. Все либо считают своим долгом сказать что-то вроде «ах, какой бледный и хрупкий мальчик, куда ему зваться драконом», либо просто насмехаются. Возмутительное поведение, — пожаловался Малфой, который насмехался над другими всегда, сколько Гарри его помнил.</p><p>— Если тебя утешит, Чарли говорил, что в жизни не слышал имени круче, — заметила Джинни.</p><p>— Мне тоже кажется, что Драко — неплохое имя, — добавил Гарри. Странно было произносить его вслух. — Если хочешь, могу тебя так называть, — зачем-то предложил он.</p><p>Малфой перестал пританцовывать и вытаращился так, будто Гарри шибанул его Ступефаем.</p><p>— Как знаешь, — ответил он и вздернул подбородок. — Но на ответную любезность можешь не рассчитывать, Поттер.</p><p>Концерта пришлось ждать целую вечность: когда разогрев закончился, они успели вернуться к бару, заказать по два раунда сливочного пива, затем еще по раунду каких-то пенистых коктейлей со вкусом малины, от которых изо рта еще несколько минут шел красный дым. Паркинсон окончательно растворилась где-то в толпе, хотя пару раз Гарри казалось, что он замечал вдали ее темную макушку с фиолетовыми прядями. К Джинни подошли школьные подружки — Демельза Робинс и еще какие-то, чьих имен Гарри не знал, — и все они наколдовали на потолке оранжевую надпись «С ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ ДЖИННИ». Время от времени она рассыпа́лась фейерверком ярких огоньков, а потом снова собиралась в гигантские буквы. Гойла это зрелище, кажется, слегка испугало: по крайней мере, когда огоньки пролетали слишком низко, он втягивал голову в плечи.</p><p>Малфой сидел на высоком табурете, закинув ногу на ногу. На его лице играли разноцветные отблески от мерцающего света.</p><p>— Драко, — позвал Гарри, опустив подбородок на сложенные руки и придвинувшись ближе к барной стойке. Голова слегка кружилась. — Дра-ако. Звучит так непривычно.</p><p>— Смотри, Грегори, Поттер совсем не умеет пить, — заявил тот Гойлу и почему-то расстроенно вздохнул. — Поверить не могу, что мы считали его последним пьяницей и торчком. Вот и чему теперь верить? Где все заголовки вроде «Печальное падение Поттера» или «Поразительные попойки Поттера»? Неужели только у меня в голове?</p><p>— У тебя в голове вообще какой-то генератор бреда, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Тебе повезло, что он смешной, иначе ты бы давно уже схлопотал какой-нибудь мерзкий сглаз.</p><p>Малфой непонимающе вскинул брови.</p><p>— Что такое генератор?</p><p>Гарри принялся объяснять, но быстро запутался в словах и, бурно жестикулируя, смахнул на пол свой коктейль. Затем, не позволив ему заказать новый, Малфой схватил его за локоть и потащил в глубину концертного зала — «Двупалые тритоны» наконец вышли на сцену.</p><p>Почему-то Гарри ожидал, что они будут играть тяжелый рок, но музыка оказалась довольно легкой и мелодичной. Вот выглядели «Тритоны» как настоящие рок-звезды — в рваных мантиях и высоких сапогах из драконьей кожи. Тексты песен разве что местами были странные: «Я утяну тебя за собой, как болотный фонарник» звучало как угроза, хотя Малфой заявил, что там поется о зависимости от зелий.</p><p>— На самом деле где-то треть их песен — о любви к дурманящим зельям, — сообщил он, пока басист играл длинное гитарное соло. — Но большинство — просто о любви, как «Девушка в грязной мантии», «Ужин с русалкой», «Я твой неуловимый снитч» — это моя любимая... О, как раз она начинается! Поттер, давай танцевать!</p><p>Гарри хотел было ответить, что терпеть не может танцы, но сейчас все ничуть не походило на Святочный бал: не нужно было разбиваться на пары, зрители прыгали и дергались, кто во что горазд. К тому же он и сам поймал себя на том, что притоптывает ногой в такт музыке. А уж «Снитч» вообще оказался спокойной песней, так что он даже не танцевал, а просто покачивался на месте.</p><p>— Мне никогда и в голову не приходило смеяться над твоим именем, Драко! — проорал Гарри ему в ухо, повиснув на его левом плече. Плечо было твердым и теплым — очень удобным для опоры. — Драко. Драко. Драко!</p><p>— Прекрати его повторять, — засмеялся тот, выворачиваясь из его рук. Почему-то это казалось обидным.</p><p>— Я хочу извиниться перед тобой, — торжественно объявил Гарри, чувствуя прилив любви к этому плечу и вообще ко всему миру, — за все те случаи, когда вел себя как мудак. Вот как ты передо мной извинялся — только ты и тогда вел себя как мудак, а я скажу сразу и серьезно! Извини, что на первом курсе я не захотел с тобой дружить — я просто не знал, какой ты на самом деле классный.</p><p>— Поттер, ты заглушаешь мою любимую песню, — возмутился Малфой, но скулы у него порозовели.</p><p>— Просто ты очень глубоко это скрывал! — прибавил Гарри, и Малфой ткнул его локтем в ребра. — Хотя ладно, вообще я всегда видел, что ты офигенно смешной. Мне часто нравились всякие твои злые шутки, пародии и все такое — но мне неловко было смеяться, потому что они, ну, злые. Ты меня понимаешь?</p><p>— Боюсь, что да, — захихикал Малфой, привлекая его к себе за пояс. Гарри сразу перестал заваливаться набок.</p><p>— Так вот! Извини, что на втором курсе мы с Роном выпили оборотное зелье и притворились Гойлом и Крэббом.</p><p>Малфой резко перестал танцевать.</p><p>— Вы и тогда такое вытворяли? Салазар!</p><p>— Мы именно о нем и хотели расспросить! Это был очень хитроумный план. Его Гермиона придумала. Только она стала кошкой, поэтому говорили с тобой только мы.</p><p>— Поттер, как много раз ты еще это проделывал?</p><p>— Совсем мало. На втором курсе вообще всего однажды! — Гарри хлопнул его по правому плечу. — Так вот, извини за это и за то, что мы рассказали отцу Рона о вашем тайнике под полом гостиной...</p><p>— Поттер!</p><p>— И за то, что на третьем курсе я закидал тебя грязью и сбил с ног своим Патронусом! И за несочетаемые заклинания на четвертом курсе, — Гарри призадумался, — и на пятом. Как-то однообразно вышло.</p><p>Малфой закатил глаза.</p><p>— И ты еще мои извинения критиковал.</p><p>Рука Гарри так и лежала на его плече — сам он ленился ее убирать, да и Малфой не спешил отодвигаться. Пахло от него алкоголем и малиной.</p><p>На сцене солист направил сферу, которая служила ему микрофоном, в толпу, и зрители начали нестройно подпевать: «Я столь многое хочу тебе сказать, но ты ускользаешь, будто снитч...» </p><p>— Прости за то, что на шестом курсе я чуть тебя не убил, — хрипло продолжил Гарри. — Я так запаниковал тогда, ты себе даже не представляешь. Если бы я только знал, как это заклинание...</p><p>— ...то никогда не напал бы на меня, знаю. — Малфой опустил глаза. — Я понял это еще с первого раза, тупица.</p><p>— Ты тогда и слушать меня не захотел.</p><p>— Я и сейчас не хочу, — несмотря на резкий тон, Малфой улыбался, — и давно не злюсь на тебя.</p><p>— Даже на слежку?</p><p>— Не испытывай мое терпение, Поттер! Давай лучше петь. «Быть может, именно ты меня спасешь...»</p><p>Дальше все слилось в какой-то бесконечный поток красок, как в калейдоскопе. Малфой мягко покачивался под музыку, а Гарри по-прежнему не выпускал его из рук, чуть ли не опустив голову ему на левое плечо. «Тритоны» дважды выходили на бис, и на финальных песнях под потолком оглушительно взорвались хлопушки, осыпая зрителей конфетти. От мигающего света рябило в глазах, поэтому он неотрывно смотрел на бледную шею Малфоя и влажные, розовые губы.</p><p>Как они оказались на улице, Гарри не помнил — только смутно осознавал, что Малфой с Гойлом поддерживали его в две руки. Вокруг стало не так шумно, и теперь ничего не мешало им продолжить разговор.</p><p>— ...а на втором курсе я кинул в котел Гойла хлопушку, и вас обоих окатило Раздувающим раствором, — вспоминал он, навалившись на Малфоя. Вроде коктейли они пили одни и те же, но тот пах гораздо лучше Гойла. — Вообще мне не особо жаль, это была просто умора. О, а вот и Джинни!</p><p>— Уизли! — с непонятной радостью воскликнул Малфой. — Хочешь забрать Поттера, да?</p><p>— Вообще-то я пришла попрощаться — мы с подругами собрались на вечеринку в «Логово нетопырей». — Джинни откинула назад длинные волосы. — Или ты хочешь с нами, Гарри? Я только за, но тебе понадобится... самому передвигать ногами.</p><p>Гарри безумно клонило в сон, поэтому он распрощался с ней, напоследок еще раз поздравив с днем рождения, и попросил Малфоя с Гойлом довести его до метро. Те нервно переглянулись и предложили камин в «Дырявом котле».  </p><p>По дороге их нагнала Паркинсон, усыпанная блестками и конфетти.</p><p>— Должна признать, и от тебя есть какая-то польза, Поттер, — протянула она, заходя следом за ним в «Дырявый котел». — Спасибо за билеты, это было круто. А знакомых маглов не нашлось, ты не спрашивал? — Паркинсон повернулась к Малфою, но тот лишь развел руками.</p><p>— В конце концов, — усмехнулся Малфой, — если мы осыпаем их бранью, чем это не разговор?</p><p>— Для этого поток брани должен быть длительным, — возразила Паркинсон. — Не то чтобы я сомневалась в твоей фантазии, но вряд ли прохожие станут выслушивать целую тираду о величии твоего имени и всем таком. Это же пытка какая-то.</p><p>Гарри задумчиво зачерпнул горсть летучего пороха.</p><p>— Вообще-то, — сказал он, — есть у меня на примете пара маглов, которые заслужили и не такую пытку.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Бросай свою домашнюю работу, — потребовала Гермиона, усаживаясь рядом с ним в библиотеке.<p>Гарри уставился на нее во все глаза.</p><p>— Вау, — выдохнул он, — это самое крутое, что я слышал от тебя за все наше знакомство. Можно так каждый день?</p><p>— У меня сейчас был очень неприятный разговор с Панси Паркинсон, — ледяным тоном произнесла она.</p><p>— А разве с Панси Паркинсон не все разговоры неприятные?</p><p>— Она отвела меня в сторону после собрания старост, — Гермиона нервно забарабанила пальцами по столу, — и сказала, что твое поведение ее... напрягает.</p><p>— Так это же хорошо, нет? Раз я напрягаю Панси Паркинсон — значит, я все делаю как надо.</p><p>— По ее словам, ты так на нее смотришь, будто пытаешься наслать невербальный сглаз.</p><p>— Ничего я не пытаюсь, просто выражаю неодобрение, — буркнул Гарри, вспомнив, как недавно в Большом зале Паркинсон уселась Малфою на колени. Если тогда кто-то и пострадал, то сам Гарри: у него аж аппетит пропал.</p><p>— А Нотт пожаловался ей, что ты... — Гермиона пожевала губу, словно не могла подобрать слово, — роешься в их мусоре? — полувопросительно добавила она.</p><p>— Я проверил всего один клочок пергамента! Малфой с Ноттом передавали его друг другу за Зельях с очень недобрым видом. И не делай такое лицо, там могло быть что угодно.</p><p>— И что же там было?</p><p>— Карикатура на Слагхорна, — убито признался Гарри. — Чем-то даже забавная, он отплясывал самбу в ночнушке.</p><p>Гермиона медленно помассировала пальцами виски.</p><p>— Гарри, ты только послушай себя... На что ты тратишь свое время?</p><p>— На доклад по Травологии, — Гарри указал на разложенный на столе свиток, — это ты приходишь и зачем-то отвлекаешь меня разговорами о какой-то там Паркинсон. Лучше бы проверила, что я тут понаписал.</p><p>Закатив глаза, Гермиона взяла в руки его доклад.</p><p>— Хорошо хоть ты отбросил эту нелепую идею с Оборотным зельем, — пробормотала она, погружаясь в чтение.</p><p>Гарри вдохнул, но разубеждать ее не стал. В общем-то, разубеждать было и не в чем: у Малфоя он ничего не пытался выведать уже около месяца. Первое время Снейп не назначал Гойлу отработок, потом наконец назначил, но вместе с Крэббом, а когда Гарри на всякий случай спрятался под мантией и дождался их обоих, то услышал нечто страшное.</p><p>— Как хорошо, что я с тобой, — прогнусавил Гойл, чуть ли не повиснув на Крэббе. — Только будь бдителен! Он может напасть в любой момент.</p><p>Внутри у Гарри все похолодело.</p><p>— Да сколько можно, Грегори! — Крэбб закатил глаза. — Говорю же, в тебя не вселяется Кровавый барон, это бредятина какая-то.</p><p>— Тогда чем ты объяснишь все это? — Гойл воровато оглянулся по сторонам и понизил голос. — Два раза я видел его здесь, а потом приходил в себя в какой-то каморке! Без мантии, без обуви! И все говорили, что недавно видели меня, а я ничего не помню... Мне кажется, все-таки надо рассказать Драко. Он же того, соображает!</p><p>— А мне кажется, он назовет тебя ебнутым. И будет прав.</p><p>— Я думал, уж ты меня поймешь, — заговорчески зашептал Гойл. — С тобой тоже это случалось, помнишь, когда мы были мелкие...</p><p>В туповатом взгляде Крэбба промелькнул испуг.</p><p>— Мы же договорились никогда об этом не вспоминать! — проревел он. — Три темы, которые мы не обсуждаем: этот случай, твои комиксы и переодевание в девиц!</p><p>Матерясь себе под нос, он потащил Гойла к лестнице, оставив Гарри растерянно глазеть им вслед.</p><p>Само собой, после такого о маскировке Гойла пришлось забыть. Во-первых, Гарри не хотел нанести Гойлу какую-нибудь глубокую травму. Во-вторых, не хотел получить глубокую травму сам: мало ли, что там у них за переодевания.</p><p>Крэбб отпадал по той же причине, в Паркинсон Гарри бы не превратился даже в страшном сне, а попытка как-то вечером подкараулить в пустом коридоре Забини тем более закончилась провалом: оказалось, он собрался на свидание с Падмой Патил. Тошнотворные причмокивания, с которыми они лизались (ну правда, иного слова не подберешь), точно будут преследовать Гарри в кошмарах.</p><p>Больше близких друзей у Малфоя, кажется, не было. Да и с карты он исчезал в одиночку — что с каждым днем беспокоило Гарри все больше и больше. Исчезнуть с карты он не мог, поэтому вывод напрашивался один: Малфой попросту терялся среди всех остальных учеников. Но как Гарри мог раз за разом упускать его из виду? Решив всерьез в этом разобраться, он попросил о помощи Рона — если они будут долго и внимательно изучать карту вдвоем, то шансов заметить Малфоя гораздо больше. Правда, Рона эта идея не вдохновила, а когда он наконец поддался на уговоры, то угодил в больничное крыло после отравления, и им обоим стало не до того. К слову, хорошо бы его навестить.</p><p>— Пойду к Рону, — объявил Гарри, приняв у Гермионы исправленный доклад и поблагодарив. — Сходишь со мной?</p><p>— У меня много домашней работы, — сухо ответила она и отвернулась.</p><p>В больничном крыле Гарри только пересказал Рону свежие новости, как в комнату прошагала Макгонагалл, левитируя за собой трепыхающегося Нотта. Из ушей у него валил пар.</p><p>— Неудачная трансфигурация человека, — хмуро пояснила она подбежавшей мадам Помфри. — Другой ученик нечаянно превратил мистера Нотта в чайник. Я расколдовала его, но ты уж проверь, Поппи...</p><p>— С ним все будет в порядке, но лучше ему остаться на пару часов здесь, — сказала та после ряда диагностирующих заклинаний. — Боюсь, мистер Нотт еще какое-то время будет испытывать дезориентацию в пространстве.</p><p>— Все так странно кружится, — заплетающимся языком отозвался Нотт. — Блейз, я не трогал твои запасы, честно! — Он обвел помещение мутным взглядом и задергался на кровати. — Откуда в нашей спальне Уизли? Драко придет в ужас...</p><p>Гарри как молнией ударило. Нотт! Он ведь тоже общается с Малфоем! А сейчас он застрял в больничном крыле и вряд ли что-то потом вспомнит — ну просто подарок судьбы.</p><p>— Поверь, Нотт, мы от вашего Драко придем в еще больший ужас, — фыркнул Рон и снова повернулся к Гарри. — Так что там Маклагген на тренировке, сильно облажался?</p><p>Не слушая его, Гарри шагнул к постели Нотта.</p><p>— Какой кошмар, — сочувственно проговорил он, взбивая ему подушку. — Держись, Тревор! Мы с тобой!</p><p>— Его зовут Теодор, — нахмурилась Макгонагалл.</p><p>— Мы не очень хорошо знакомы, — сознался Гарри. — Но знаете, единство факультетов для меня не пустой звук. Как можно не оказать поддержку раненому товарищу?</p><p>С этими словами он пересилил себя и погладил Нотта по волосам.</p><p>Рон вытаращил глаза. Мадам Помфри чуть не выронила флакон с зельем. Макгонагалл подняла бровь.</p><p>— Ай, больно же! — вскрикнул Нотт, лишившись пары волосков. — О, а я тебя вроде в журнале каком-то видел. Ты похож на этого... У него еще очки такие круглые...</p><p>— Выздоравливай скорее! — искренне пожелал ему Гарри и сбежал.</p><p>Малфой нашелся в совятне — стоял возле широкого подоконника, разложив перед собой лист пергамента, и задумчиво грыз кончик пера.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал Гарри писклявым голосом Нотта.</p><p>— О, Теодор, — Малфой вскинул на него взгляд, — уже пришел в себя? Я думал, раз Крэбб спутал тебя с подопытной свинкой, то без последствий не обойдется.</p><p>— Мадам Помфри творит чудеса, — объяснил Гарри, подходя ближе и стараясь незаметно заглянуть в пергамент. — Ну, иногда. Вообще как целитель она — полный отстой. Сколько можно вливать в учеников бодроперцовое зелье?</p><p>Малфой благосклонно кивнул, и Гарри счел это хорошим знаком.</p><p>— Я тут хотел с тобой кое-что обсудить, — небрежно добавил он, косясь на лист пергамента. Вроде напоминало письмо. — У меня такое чувство, что ты, Гойл и Крэбб что-то от меня скрываете.</p><p>— О, — только и ответил Малфой. Затем отложил перо и облокотился о подоконник. — Что ж, рано или поздно ты бы все равно узнал.</p><p>Гарри опешил. Он бы в жизни не поставил на Нотта, ничего не указывало на то, что Малфой ему хоть сколько-нибудь доверяет, а тут... Неужели наконец успех?</p><p>— Первым делом я хочу перед тобой извиниться, — лениво продолжил Малфой. — Нам не стоило тогда выгонять тебя из спальни без объяснений.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулся Гарри, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не потормошить его.</p><p>— Дело в том, что Грегори нужна была пустая спальня. Для встречи с Миллисент.</p><p>Гарри машинально кивнул, а потом осознал услышанное.</p><p>— Фу-у, — выдавил он. — Боже, ну и мерзость! Зачем ты мне рассказал! Как теперь выкинуть эту картинку из головы?</p><p>— Тоже задаюсь этим вопросом. — Малфой понимающе вздохнул. — Тебе еще повезло, что ты не вернулся в спальню пораньше, как мы, и не застал...</p><p>— Прекрати, умоляю!</p><p>— В общем, теперь ты все знаешь. Только не распространяйся об этом, Грегори очень стесняется...</p><p>— Грегори? Стесняется?</p><p>— Ты забыл, как он боится разговаривать с девушками?</p><p>— Конечно, я помню, — неуверенно протянул Гарри. Если подумать, он вообще редко слышал, чтобы Гойл подавал голос. — Но подожди, с Миллисент он не разговаривает, что ли?</p><p>— Думаю, нет, — Малфой пожал плечами, — это она, м-м, проявила инициативу.</p><p>Он сморщил нос, явно представив, как она это сделала.</p><p>— Знаешь, у одного моего друга было точно так же, — зачем-то сообщил Гарри, — а теперь он не знает, как от этой девушки отвязаться.</p><p>— Да? У кого?</p><p>— Э-э, они из другой школы. Из Дурмстранга. Опасные темные маги! Такие уж у меня друзья. А у тебя среди знакомых есть кто-то темный и опасный?</p><p>— Разве что тетка, — хмыкнул Малфой. — О, точно, надо же отправить ей письмо.</p><p>Гарри с жадным любопытством уставился на пергамент, но Малфой его уже сворачивал.</p><p>— Часто с ней общаешься? — как бы между делом спросил он, следуя за Малфоем вглубь совятни. Ходить в облике Нотта было гораздо комфортнее, чем в массивном теле Гойла — по крайней мере, Гарри не чувствовал себя таким неповоротливым. Разве что раздражало, что Малфой теперь выше него.</p><p>— Не особо, — отозвался тот, привязывая письмо к лапе своего филина. — Но, знаешь ли, чем меньше становится семья, тем больше... — Малфой вдруг поднял голову. — Теодор, я могу у тебя кое-что спросить?</p><p>— Ну... — Вообще к Малфою надо было втереться в доверие, но что если Гарри не сможет ответить? Хотя ладно, всегда можно соврать. — Попробуй.</p><p>— Ты часто скучаешь по матери?</p><p>Да уж, на конкурсе маменькиных сыночков Малфой занял бы первое место. Хотя нет, второе — первое навечно закреплено за Дадли.</p><p>— Разумеется, — сказал Гарри, едва сохранив серьезное лицо. — Думаю, всем в Хогвартсе тяжело целый год не видеть своих матерей. Зато как же классно получать посылки со сладостями, а? От твоей мамы они всегда самые лучшие!</p><p>Малфой нахмурил светлые брови.</p><p>— Мне казалось, раз ты потерял мать еще в детстве, для тебя все будет иначе.</p><p>Охренеть. Выходит, Малфой хотел узнать у Нотта, каково быть сиротой? Вот это тактичность.</p><p>Ну и ладно, на это Гарри как раз было что ответить.</p><p>— Это как будто жить без чего-то важного — без руки там или без ноги, — медленно начал он. — Только почти все время ты этого даже не осознаешь, а потом кто-нибудь вдруг скажет «ой, мне тут пришло письмо от мамы» — и ты вспоминаешь, что у тебя мамы нет и она тебе никогда не напишет. Или когда кто-нибудь жалуется, что мама собрала ему в дорогу не те бутерброды или подарила нелепую мантию — это и раздражает, ведь чего они вообще жалуются, у них же есть мама, и сбивает с толку, ведь невозможно представить на их месте себя. Злился бы я, если бы моя мама забыла, что я не люблю копченую говядину? Этого я никогда не узнаю. И ее реакцию никогда не узнаю — ни на мои оценки, ни на отработки, ни на друзей, ни на что. А еще дико странно, когда меня кто-то обнимает — я вообще не помню, каково это, и никак не могу привыкнуть. — Гарри откашлялся. — В общем, да, скучаю иногда.</p><p>Малфой немного помолчал, наблюдая, как филин исчезает в розоватом предзакатном небе.</p><p>— Твой отец тебя что, не обнимает?</p><p>О, так Нотт не полный сирота.</p><p>— Вообще нет, — заявил Гарри, понадеявшись, что отец Нотта какой-нибудь бездушный эгоист вроде Люциуса. — А твой тебя обнимает, что ли?</p><p>— Конечно. В смысле, не то чтобы меня это бы радовало! — Малфой смешно вздернул подбородок. — Эти родители такие назойливые, ужас. Послушай, можно еще один вопрос?</p><p>— Валяй.</p><p>— Если бы тебе вдруг предложили сделку — допустим, какие-нибудь высшие силы могут вернуть тебе мать, но в обмен на это пострадает кто-то еще. И этот человек — полный кусок дерьма. Ты бы согласился?</p><p>— Да, — не раздумывая ответил Гарри, вспомнив Беллатрикс. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?</p><p>Умирающих родственников у Малфоя вроде не было, но звучало это все равно подозрительно. Если только...</p><p>— О, я просто теоретизирую, — сказал Малфой с кривой усмешкой. — Небольшой опрос для новых ставок.</p><p>Не представляя, о каких ставках идет речь, Гарри на всякий случай кивнул.</p><p>— Что ж, мне пора, — Малфой подхватил с подоконника сумму, — эта драная кошка опять оставила меня после уроков. Спустишься со мной?</p><p>— Э-э-э... — протянул Гарри. Безумно хотелось расспросить Малфоя дальше, да и время оставалось, но что если Макгонагалл увидит «Нотта» и поинтересуется, почему он не в больничном крыле? — Знаешь, мне тоже нужно отправить письмо. А потом на проверку к Помфри — она сказала, у меня могут быть провалы в памяти, представляешь? Так что не удивляйся, если я потом не вспомню этот разговор.</p><p>— Думаю, лучше нам обоим о нем забыть, — не смутился Малфой и, кивнув ему на прощание, ушел вниз.</p><p>Гарри еще немного постоял у окна, глядя на то, как гнутся на ветру верхушки деревьев в Запретном лесу. И что на него нашло? Ему нужно было вывести на откровенность Малфоя, а не откровенничать с ним самому.</p><p>Зато, кажется, Малфой все-таки умел разговаривать со своими приятелями на равных. Этим можно было воспользоваться.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>На этот раз на место встречи Гарри пришел первым и минут пятнадцать слонялся без дела по Лестер-сквер, глазея на уличных музыкантов.<p>Наконец Малфой и Паркинсон соизволили показаться. Как ни странно, магловскую одежду они выбрали нормально и издали походили на обычную пару подростков.</p><p>Затем они подошли ближе, и Гарри внимательнее разглядел наряд Паркинсон.</p><p>— Классная майка, — не удержался он.</p><p>Паркинсон просияла.</p><p>— Мне она сразу понравилась! Черт знает, почему на ней написано «Колыбель мерзости», но звучит, да?</p><p>— У нас недавно было практическое занятие — поход по магловским магазинам, — довольно сообщил Малфой. — Я довел продавца в «Селфриджес» до слез вопросами о текстуре тканей. Мне поставили высший балл.</p><p>— Рад видеть, что вы так освоились в магловском мире, — пробормотал Гарри, рассматривая его рубашку с короткими рукавами. Черт знает, что там с текстурой, но вот застегиваться на все пуговицы точно было незачем. Разве Малфою не жарко?</p><p>— Вообще мы едва нашли это место, — Паркинсон картинно округлила глаза, — потому и опоздали.</p><p>— Панси! — одернул ее Малфой. — Мы не опоздали, а слегка припозднились.</p><p>Гарри неверяще перевел взгляд с одного на другую.</p><p>— Вам нужно было пройти всего два квартала от «Дырявого котла».</p><p>— И когда мы стали переходить дорогу, к нам подошел магл в нелепом котелке, — пожаловалась Паркинсон, — и сказал, что здесь «неположенное место». Нам пришлось сделать крюк! И все из-за какого-то дурацкого «потока движения». В нормальном мире таких глупостей и в помине нет.</p><p>— Так что если ты не возражаешь, Поттер, мы будем идти прямо за тобой, — важно добавил Малфой.</p><p>— Чтобы не потеряться в полном опасностей магловском мире? — усмехнулся Гарри.</p><p>— Нет, — Малфой мило улыбнулся, — чтобы машина сбила тебя первым.</p><p>— И чтобы вдоволь попялиться на твою задницу, — с наигранным восторгом воскликнула Паркинсон и тут же прыснула, когда Гарри покосился на нее.</p><p>Слизеринцы — полные придурки. Никогда нельзя об этом забывать.</p><p>— Так что из себя представляет этот твой видеокаток? — спросила Паркинсон уже нормальным тоном, когда они вышли на Ковентри-стрит. Малфой молчал, шагая слева от Гарри и разглядывая мигающие впереди неоновые вывески.</p><p>— Видеопрокат, — поправил Гарри. — Знаете, что такое фильмы?</p><p>— Да, это как подборка воспоминаний в думосборе, которые рассказывают отдельную историю, — ответил Малфой и со странным выражением лица уставился на витрину с рекламой кухонного комбайна. — Нам объясняли, что это чем-то похоже на наши записи спектаклей, квиддичных матчей и пророчеств.</p><p>— Именно, — кивнул Гарри. — Так вот, видеопрокат это такое место, где можно взять... м-м, записи фильмов. И посмотреть их дома на своем думосборе — только у маглов он называется телевизор. И именно в видеопрокате, — он свернул на соседнюю улочку и остановился, — работает мой кузен Дадли.</p><p>Когда на двери звякнул колокольчик, Дадли даже не повернулся, а продолжил увлеченно втолковывать из-за прилавка какой-то женщине:</p><p>— Мы открыты до шести, а сейчас уже две минуты седьмого, так что эту кассету вы просрочили. С вас штраф!</p><p>— Ух, какой он грозный! — выдохнула Паркинсон. — И накачанный! И блондин!</p><p>Малфой выглядел так, будто ему дурно.</p><p>— Это и есть фильмы? — спросил он, взяв с полки несколько дисков. — Что за дурацкие названия! «Неглубокая могила»... «Четыре свадьбы и одни похороны»... Почему здесь столько всего о смерти? Ого, «Мужской стриптиз»! «Не глотать»! Поттер, ты привел нас в магазин порно?</p><p>— Нет! — возмутился Гарри, и Дадли наконец его заметил.</p><p>— О, а вот и ты! Сейчас я здесь со всем закончу, — кивнул он, принимая у помрачневшей женщины деньги, — и можем идти в паб.</p><p>— Отлично! Я тут позвал для компании пару школьных знакомых — надеюсь, ты не против.</p><p>— Школьных? — Дадли вскинул голову от кассового аппарата. — В смысле, они тоже...</p><p>— Учились вместе со мной, да, — мстительно заявил Гарри. — И они просто жаждут с тобой познакомиться.</p><p>С лица Дадли медленно сходили краски. Малфой и Паркинсон послали ему свои фирменные усмешки — причем у последней вышел скорее хищный оскал.</p><p>— М-м, жду не дождусь, — слабым голосом произнес Дадли. — Подождете меня на улице?</p><p>Из видеопроката они послушно вышли, но Малфой продолжал грозно посматривать в окно.</p><p>— Поттер, ты не думаешь, что он попытается сбежать через заднюю дверь?</p><p>— Здесь нет задней двери, — сказал Гарри.</p><p>И улыбнулся.</p><p>— А я вот не понимаю, чего он так нервничает, — надулась Паркинсон. — Как будто мы монстры какие-то! Лично я уверена, что покажу себя на высоте. У меня даже справочник есть.</p><p>— Справочник? — осторожно уточнил Гарри.</p><p>— По общению с маглами. Хочешь посмотреть?</p><p>Она достала из сумочки тонкую книжку с надписью «Англо-магловский разговорник». На обложке почему-то был изображен британский флаг.</p><p>— Тут заготовлены фразы для любой ситуации, — довольно прибавила Паркинсон, листая страницы. — В ресторане, в транспорте, на магазине и так далее. Так, твой кузен — житель Лондона в возрастной категории до двадцати лет, сейчас поглядим...</p><p>— Жалкое жульничество, — хмыкнул Малфой, и Гарри нестерпимо захотелось напомнить ему, как он сам жульничал в квиддиче. И расстегнуть наконец эти его гребаные пуговицы.</p><p>Когда Дадли робко показался из-за двери, первое слово Гарри предоставил Паркинсон — просто смеха ради.</p><p>— Привет! — начала она. — Извини, что мы припозднились — на Кольцевой и Дистрикт опять сплошные задержки. А давка какая! Хуже, чем после победы Арсенала в Кубке. В какой паб пойдем? Умираю, как хочу молочный стаут!</p><p>Малфой в панике вцепился Гарри в плечо. Дадли медленно моргнул.</p><p>— Я знаю отличный паб здесь неподалеку, — выдавил он, и Паркинсон радостно оскалилась.</p><p>— Это Панси, — запоздало представил ее Гарри, — а это...</p><p>— Ай, можешь ничего не говорить. — Дадли вдруг понимающе закивал. — Седрик, да? Я много о тебе наслышан.</p><p>Внутри у Гарри что-то сжалось. На лице Малфоя все больше проступала растерянность.</p><p>— Вообще-то меня зовут Драко.</p><p>— Ой! Тогда Седрик был до тебя, значит. — Почему-то Дадли дико смутился. — Послушай, я ничего о вас не знаю, но твое имя уже нравится мне гораздо больше! Только не отращивай мне ничего лишнего, пожалуйста! И не раздувай!</p><p>— И в мыслях не было, — благосклонно сообщил Малфой, похоже, растаяв от комплимента своему имени. Но стоило Дадли с Паркинсон отойти вперед, как он с испугом посмотрел на Гарри. — Поттер, что происходит? Ты понимаешь, о чем они?</p><p>— Не очень, — честно ответил Гарри.</p><p>Паб, куда их привел Дадли, назывался «Инструктор и лошади» и выглядел на удивление прилично — возле входа даже стояло фортепиано, на котором пожилой музыкант наигрывал «Земляничные поляны навсегда».</p><p>Первые минут десять разговор у них не клеился, но затем им принесли первый раунд пива, и Дадли понемногу расслабился.</p><p>— Я так рада, что «Астон Вилла» продули в самом начале пятого раунда, — вещала Паркинсон, закидывая в рот орешки. — За них ведь болеет принц Чарльз. Ненавижу этого козла! Бедная Диана!</p><p>— Поттер, это какой-то шифр? — взволнованно шептал Малфой ему на ухо, обдавая горячим дыханием. Внутри паба было слегка душно, но отодвигаться Гарри не хотелось.</p><p>— Тоже терпеть их не могу, — с готовностью закивал Дадли, — я вообще болел за Портсмут. Так круто, что ты интересуешься футболом! Те волшебники, с которыми я жил раньше, и слышать о нем ничего не хотели — только и болтали, что об этом вашем спорте на метелках.</p><p>— Ты раньше жил с волшебниками?</p><p>— Почти год: с прошлого лета до конца весны. Все из-за того, что на Гарри охотился какой-то темный властелин, и нам тоже угрожала опасность — короче, я и глазом моргнуть не успел, как моя жизнь превратилась в какой-то паршивый комикс. Но в итоге все было только к лучшему. Мы переехали из пригорода Лондона в Чизик, я закончил неплохую школу и поступил в Кингстон. По выходным подрабатываю в видеопрокате и вижусь с Гарри. Знаете, я все детство считал, что он с придурью, а вообще он ничего такой.</p><p>Малфой тихо хмыкнул над его ухом.</p><p>— А я надеялась, что я твоя первая волшебница. — Паркинсон глупо захихикала и взяла с тарелки чипсину.</p><p>— Ты моя первая хорошенькая волшебница! — подмигнул тот. — Прежде я с такими кадрами сталкивался, полный мрак! Дедалус Диггл — тот карлик, который нас охранял, — вечно носил фиолетовый цилиндр и плевался, когда говорил. А тот старикан, Альбус Дамблдор, который приходил к нам с родителями! Редкостная мразь. Притащился к нам домой без приглашения на ночь глядя, заколдовал нашу мебель и посуду — так, чтобы бокалы били нас по головам. Обращался с нами хуже, чем с животными. — Дадли содрогнулся. — Ты куда симпатичнее.</p><p>— О, ни слова больше! — Малфой мигом ухватился за знакомую тему. — Дамблдор — тот еще кусок дерьма. Между прочим, я участвовал в заговоре с целью его убить. Не то чтобы я этим гордился, — поспешно добавил он, мельком взглянув на Гарри.</p><p>Но желания спорить у Гарри не было. Он посмотрел на свое пиво, вспомнив все, что узнал о прошлом Дамблдора, вспомнив слова Снейпа про свинью на убой, вспомнив, каково было идти умирать, и сделал большой глоток.</p><p>— Дамблдор и правда был куском дерьма, — признал Гарри. — Хотя с бокалами вышло забавно. Ладно. Следующий раунд за мой счет!</p><p>После третьего раунда он окончательно убедился, что познакомить Дадли со слизеринцами — кошмарная идея. И как она вообще взбрела ему в голову? В воображении все казалось прекрасным: Гарри должен был сидеть и с удовольствием наблюдать, как они грызутся между собой, и мысленно болеть то за одного, то за другого.</p><p>Малфой и Дадли совершенно точно не должны были стать лучшими друзьями.</p><p>— ...и приставка стала моим семнадцатым подарком! Семнадцатым! На восемнадцатый день рождения!</p><p>— У-у, меньше подарков, чем тебе исполнилось лет, — поморщился Малфой и отпил еще эля. — Непростительно.</p><p>По тону Гарри никак не мог понять, шутит он или нет, и это напрягало. Еще больше напрягало то, что Малфой наконец расстегнул рубашку, и теперь Гарри все время натыкался взглядом на его открытую бледную шею. Наверное, как-то так чувствуют себя вампиры, но Гарри вроде никто не кусал — откуда тогда странные мысли?</p><p>В итоге он позорно сбежал в туалет, где плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой и долго пялился на свое взъерошенное отражение. Поразительно, как Малфой всегда умудрялся выводить его из себя — если не одним способом, так другим.</p><p>Причем сам же этого не осознавал. Наверное.</p><p>Впрочем, все дикие фантазии о капельках испарины на шее Малфоя мгновенно улетучилась, едва он вернулся и услышал слова Дадли.</p><p>— ...это как, ну, жить с родственником с какой-то неизученной болезнью — которая черт знает, когда себя проявит. Причем выглядит он совсем обычно, но ебануть может в любой момент — то взорвет что-то, то раздует, и предугадать эту хрень никак нельзя. Один раз он испарил стекло в зоопарке, и на меня накинулся удав. Один ебаный раз мы взяли его в зоопарк! — Дадли с шумом отхлебнул пива. — И самое тупое, что нам его просто подкинули, отказаться было вообще не вариант. Моя мама никогда не хотела больше детей, да и папа... он терпел его только из-за того, что дико любит маму. Они так психанули, когда на меня напала эта темная хрень... Ой.</p><p>Он увидел Гарри и осекся.</p><p>— О, не обращай на меня внимания, — выплюнул тот, опускаясь на стул. — Давай дальше, мне безумно интересно.</p><p>Должно быть, вид у него был просто зверский, потому что Малфой молча придвинул к нему полный стакан — видимо, уже принесли четвертый раунд. Паркинсон неуютно заерзала.</p><p>— Эта темная хрень была просто адской, — продолжил Дадли, глядя прямо на Гарри. — Мне казалось, что в жизни больше не будет ничего хорошего. Никогда. И только тогда я как бы... взглянул на это все со стороны. Перестал злиться из-за того, что тебя нам навязали. Понял, что ты не виноват. Захотелось как-то, ну, узнать тебя.</p><p>Это был бы очень трогательный братский момент, если бы Дадли не рыгнул.</p><p>— Простите, — буркнул он и засобирался в туалет. Паркинсон ласково погладила его по руке.</p><p>— Бедняга, — вздохнула она, положив подбородок на руку. — С виду гора мускул, а внутри — такая тонкая натура... Только о какой темной хрени он говорил?</p><p>— Ставлю на передозировку, — мрачно сказал Малфой. — Спортсмены вечно от чего-то балдеют, да он еще и родственник Поттера, как уж тут не... Ай, Поттер, ты чего меня бьешь!</p><p>Из паба они вышли уже затемно — Гарри и сам не заметил, как пролетело время. От свежего воздуха стало зябко, и Малфой застегнул рубашку, чем ничуть его не порадовал.</p><p>— Хотите ко мне в гости? — предложил Дадли. — Мама как раз привезла яблочный пирог.</p><p>— А ты с ней не живешь? — спросил Малфой, закуривая.</p><p>— Нет, снимаю квартиру возле универа. Приходите, покажу вам всякую технику! Панси, тебе точно понравится музыкальный центр — в моей коллекции дисков много дэт-метала.</p><p>— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я аппарировал тебя домой, — хмыкнул Гарри, наблюдая, как тонкой струйкой вьется дым от сигареты. Паркинсон повернулась к Дадли и снова захихикала.</p><p>— Разве ты не опасаешься волшебства?</p><p>— Кто в здравом уме откажется от телепортации? — Дадли уставился на нее как на ненормальную. — Ты ведь сама жаловалась на давку в метро!</p><p>Жил Дадли в многоэтажке в Теддингтоне, недалеко от парка Буши. При аппарации он как обычно завизжал и с такой силой вцепился в майку Гарри, что ткань затрещала.</p><p>С Паркинсон обошлось без сложностей — кажется, со школьных времен она даже сменила духи на менее мерзкие, а вот совместная аппарация с Малфоем оказалась сущей пыткой.</p><p>Прежде он так остро не осознавал, что Малфой в рубашке с короткими рукавами — так, поглядывал иногда на его обнаженные руки без малейшего следа загара, но не придавал этому особого значения. Сейчас же Гарри притянул Малфоя за острый локоть к себе — вплотную, голая кожа к коже, и это сказалось на нем в сто раз ужаснее, чем он ожидал.</p><p>Дома у Дадли действительно оказался яблочный пирог — хрустящий и воздушный. Впрочем, Малфоя и Паркинсон гораздо больше заинтересовали такие банальные вещи, как овощерезка и телевизионный пульт.</p><p>— Это самая настоящая магия, — с долей восхищения протянул Малфой, переключая каналы. — Он делает все, что я скажу. Ваш телевизор в полной моей власти!</p><p>— Не меняй одну картинку на другую так быстро, в глазах рябит, — пожаловалась Паркинсон, меланхолично жуя пирог. — Дадли, поставь нам что-нибудь крутое.</p><p>Дадли включил им музыкальный канал.</p><p>— Вот это точно магия! — вознегодовал Малфой, когда какой-то певец вышел из окна и завис в воздухе. — Он нарушает Статут!</p><p>— Это называется спецэффекты, — терпеливо пояснил Гарри, глядя на то, как Малфой облизывает ложку. В ярком свете торшера его лицо казалось еще бледнее обычного, и темные губы сильно на нем выделялись.</p><p>— Хочешь посмотреть на мой музыкальный центр? — спросил Дадли у Паркинсон. — Он у меня в спальне.</p><p>Оба они исчезли в соседней комнате, но музыки из нее так и не донеслось. Гарри стали терзать страшные подозрения.</p><p>— Не смотри на меня так, Поттер, — ухмыльнулся Малфой, откинувшись на спинку дивана. — Она его не съест. Разве что понадкусывает.</p><p>— Фу! Малфой, это самое мерзкое, что я от тебя слышал за всю жизнь!</p><p>— Приятно знать, — просиял тот. — Ладно, Поттер. Покажешь мне эти ваши фильмы?</p><p>Как ни странно, кассет с фильмами у Дадли не нашлось — только с американскими сериалами. Хотя Гарри бы сейчас устроила даже реклама стирального порошка — лишь бы Малфой и дальше валялся с ним рядом, слегка задевая его локтем и расспрашивая о неведомых магловских технологиях.</p><p>— Ничего не понимаю. На курсах нам объясняли, как работает телефон, так что не думай, Поттер, я не совсем невежда! Но здесь она спьяну позвонила ему вечером из ресторана, а он поднял трубку на следующее утро. Когда она стоит рядом! Что происходит?</p><p>— Это называется автоответчик. Что-то вроде нашего громовещателя — ты наговариваешь человеку сообщение, а он получает его уже потом.</p><p>Малфой задумчиво облизал губы. Теперь они выглядели не только темными, но и влажными.</p><p>— То есть она не знает, когда он получит ее послание? </p><p>— Ну, она же видит, что он проверяет свой автоответчик, вот до нее и доходит, что он сейчас узнает о ее чувствах.</p><p>— Этого я тоже не понял. — Малфой немного передвинулся, так что их колени соприкоснулись. — Она же говорила, что между ними все кончено.</p><p>— Суть в том, что для него и это сюрприз, — хрипло сказал Гарри. — Он не в курсе, что у него был шанс.</p><p>Малфой криво усмехнулся, и Гарри вдруг отчетливо понял, что прежде его ни к кому и никогда не тянуло с такой силой. Пожалуй, его вообще ни к кому не тянуло. Разве это можно назвать влюбленностью, когда полгода выдумываешь дурацкие предлоги, чтобы промолчать? Какая разница, есть ли у Малфоя кто-то, что скажут все остальные, что вообще происходит вокруг — если можно податься вперед и накрыть его губы своими?</p><p>Он так и сделал. Мгновение Малфой оставался неподвижен, затем отпрянул на другой конец дивана.</p><p>— Поттер! Ты что творишь!</p><p>В его светлых глазах плескался шок.</p><p>— Я думал, это очевидно, — сухо ответил Гарри. — Извини, если напугал.</p><p>— Ничего ты меня не напугал, — заспорил Малфой, но вид у него был такой испуганный, будто они вдруг посреди ночи оказались в Запретном лесу. — Просто застал врасплох! Я от тебя такого не ожидал!</p><p>— Серьезно? — Гарри опешил. — Не ожидал? После шестого курса? После всего?</p><p>— А надо было? Панси утверждала, что ты воруешь мои носки и дрочишь на них, но я не верил ей, несмотря на два живых доказательства. — Малфой содрогнулся. — Неужели она была права?</p><p>— Нет, конечно же!</p><p>Во взгляде Малфоя читалось явное подозрение, но все-таки он придвинулся обратно.</p><p>— Вот и славно. Слушай, извини, что я так запаниковал. Мне просто тяжело увязать слова «Гарри Поттер» и «секс» в одном предложении.</p><p>— О сексе речь и не шла! — теперь запаниковал уже Гарри.</p><p>Малфой насмешливо уставился на него.</p><p>— То есть ты не хочешь?</p><p>— Ну-у...</p><p>Это был сложный вопрос. В смысле, ответ здесь очевиден, но чего Малфой добивался? Искал повод расхохотаться ему в лицо?</p><p>— Так я и думал, —  с улыбкой сказал Малфой, наклонился вперед и решительно поцеловал его.</p><p>Настала очередь Гарри отодвигаться и сверлить его подозрительным взглядом.</p><p>— Ты же минуту назад говорил, что даже такой мысли не допускаешь, что у тебя шок...</p><p>— Я очень сообразительный, — отмахнулся Малфой, — а с тобой вообще приходится соображать за двоих.</p><p>И, не дав Гарри отпустить ответную шпильку, привлек его к себе.</p><p>Губы Малфоя были теплые, мягкие и жадные — именно такие, какими он всегда их представлял, а прикосновения — неожиданно властные. Гарри дернул его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и уткнулся лицом в ямочку между ключицами. Медленно, дразняще обвел их языком, ощущая гладкость кожи, скользнул выше к шее — и Малфой вздрогнул, издав какой-то совершенно непристойный всхлип.</p><p>— Надо же, Поттер... — пробормотал он и, задрав на нем майку, провел ладонями по подрагивающему животу — черт, до этого Гарри и не замечал, что его тоже била дрожь. Вконец осмелев, Малфой забрался пальцами под пряжку ремня, потянул ее на себя и тихо выругался, когда не вышло расстегнуть. Гарри чуть отстранился, чтобы ему было лучше видно, а уже в следующий миг Малфой сжал его член сквозь джинсы, и он чуть не задохнулся от жгучего, всепоглощающего восторга.</p><p>Сзади раздалось не особо деликатное покашливание.</p><p>Внутренне похолодев, Гарри обернулся. В дверях своей спальни стоял Дадли в пугающе коротком халате.</p><p>— Дико жаль вас прерывать, — без выражения сказал он, — но Панси велела принести ей немного пирога.</p><p>Гарри обреченно сполз вниз на диване. Малфой смущенным не выглядел, но руку все же убрал.</p><p>— Немного? — с усмешкой протянул он, приглаживая волосы.</p><p>— Ну, весь пирог, — признал Дадли. — Она так любит командовать. Просто дикая штучка.</p><p>Если при виде Дадли в халате возбуждение просто отхлынуло, то на этих словах Гарри всерьез стало плохо.</p><p>— Извини, — буркнул он, решив прервать этот тягостный разговор и начать другой — еще более тягостный, но тут уж никуда не деться. — Я не хотел тебя шокировать, да еще и у тебя дома. Если ты не захочешь, ну... видеть меня, то все в порядке. Я пойму.</p><p>Дадли несколько раз моргнул.</p><p>— Шокировать? Ты чего? Гарри, да я лет с пятнадцати знаю, что ты гей.</p><p>Теперь уже Гарри непонимающе заморгал.</p><p>— Что, прости?</p><p>— Да это было очевидно. Ты звал во сне этого своего Седрика...</p><p>— Мне снились кошмары!</p><p>— Не похоже было. А Пирс Полкисс всегда замечал, что ты на него заглядываешься.</p><p>— Чего-о? — Пирс Полкисс был мелким крысенышем — хуже Малфоя на младших курсах. Гарри еще никогда так не оскорбляли. — Да он головой двинулся!</p><p>— Хорошее имя, — одобрил Малфой. — Так и вижу заголовки «Поттер и Полкисс». Звучит!</p><p>Гарри несильно стукнул его пультом от телевизора. Дадли — видимо, решив, что это у них прелюдия такая, — схватил пирог и поспешно ретировался.</p><p>— Ты тоже видел его яйца? — убито спросил Малфой, когда за ним закрылась дверь.</p><p>— Обязательно подарю ему халат подлиннее, — вздохнул Гарри и неловко заерзал. Вся его решимость куда-то улетучилась. Долбаный Дадли со своим долбаным пирогом и долбаными яйцами. — Ну что, хочешь узнать, к чему привела вся эта история с автоответчиком?</p><p>Малфой как-то неуверенно повел плечами, но кивнул.</p><p>Кассета закончилась уже под утро, когда из окон стал пробиваться слабый серый свет, а Малфой безмятежно спал, уронив голову ему на плечо и щекоча шею мягкими волосами. Гарри прилагал все усилия, чтобы не сделать какую-нибудь глупость — в конце концов, Малфой просто отрубился, он же не специально.</p><p>К тому времени, как на улице появились первые собачники и бегуны, из спальни выползла помятая Паркинсон.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Поттер, — бросила она, ничуть не удивившись спящему у него на плече Малфою, и плотнее запахнула халат — кажется, все тот же. — Разбуди Драко. Мне надо рассказать ему удивительные подробности из интимной жизни маглов.</p><p>— А давай вы подождете, пока я уйду домой? — Как Гарри ни старался, скрыть мольбу в голосе ему не удалось. — Речь все-таки о моем кузене. И о тебе. Не знаю, слышала ли ты, но мне и так снятся кошмары — и я с ними уже совсем сроднился, новых мне не нужно.</p><p>Паркинсон перестала изучать фотографии Дурслей на комоде и смерила его недоуменным взглядом.</p><p>— Какой же ты придурок, — усмехнулась она, — хуже Драко иногда. Нет, Поттер, не такие подробности! Я расскажу ему все об этих смешных латексных штуках на член.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ну ты чего, ну сжалься! — завывал Маклагген, вжавшись в стену. — Между прочим, у меня дома есть пес!<p>— А это здесь при чем? — Гарри ткнул палочкой ему в горло. — Хочешь его на меня натравить?</p><p>— Нет, ты что! — ужаснулся Маклагген. — Я к тому, что у меня есть питомец! О нем заботиться надо! Если я умру, он будет грустить!</p><p>Гарри мрачно прищурился.</p><p>— Ты сбил меня с метлы, тупой говнюк. Из-за тебя мы продули матч, а я заработал трещину в черепе!</p><p>— Давай мы обсудим это в другом месте, — пролепетал Маклагген. — В каком-нибудь более людном... Ой, смотри, свидетель!</p><p>Гарри обернулся. Позади стояла Панси Паркинсон, грозно уперев руки в бока.</p><p>— О, не обращай на меня внимания, Поттер, — с гадкой ухмылкой сказала она. — Я всего лишь староста, при мне запросто можно устраивать драки в коридорах.</p><p>Недовольно зыркнув на нее, Гарри отступил на шаг назад и опустил палочку. Маклагген с облегченным вздохом сполз по стене.</p><p>— Спасибо тебе, — с чувством заявил он Паркинсон, — ты просто прелесть.</p><p>Та и взглядом его не удостоила.</p><p>— Хороший мальчик, Поттер. Но я, конечно же, все равно обязана снять пять баллов с Гриффиндора за угрозы другому ученику, — мстительно добавила Паркинсон.</p><p>— Всего пять баллов? — возмутился Маклагген. — Почему я так мало стою?</p><p>— И минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора за оскорбление старосты, Маклагген.</p><p>— Какое еще оскорбление?</p><p>— «Прелесть»? — Паркинсон развернулась к нему и угрожающе сузила глаза. — Я не потерплю таких грязных разговорчиков. Вон отсюда!</p><p>Маклагген смылся с такой скоростью, какую прежде не демонстрировал даже на квиддичном поле.</p><p>— И не думай, что ты так легко отделался! — крикнул Гарри ему вслед.</p><p>Обойдя Паркинсон, он двинулся дальше по коридору, но та зачем-то увязалась за ним.</p><p>— Никого не потерял, Поттер?</p><p>— Ты о чем?</p><p>— Дам подсказку: их двое, они мелкие, лопоухие и безумно по тебе фанатеют.</p><p>Гарри призадумался.</p><p>— Колин и Деннис Криви? — неуверенно спросил он.</p><p>Паркинсон в замешательстве уставилась на него.</p><p>— Да нет же, твои домовые эльфы, Кричер и Добби!</p><p>— Кричер по мне не фанатеет. Даже наоборот, — машинально ответил Гарри, а потом опомнился. — Постой, что? Откуда ты о них знаешь?</p><p>— Откуда я о них знаю? Они следили за нами в гостиной!</p><p>Гарри быстро взбежал по лестнице, но Паркинсон с неожиданной прытью метнулась следом. Кажется, Гермиона жестоко обманула, когда сравнивала ее с контуженным троллем.</p><p>— Они прятались под диваном, когда мы играли в подрывного дурака, и до икоты напугали Грегори, когда он полез за упавшей картой.</p><p>— Кошмар. И как он только это пережил? — Гарри добрался до лестничного пролета, и тут следующая лестница предательски сменила направление. Вот же блядь. — Прямо жаль, что не я подстроил эту коварную засаду.</p><p>— Потом они притаились в подсобке — за корзиной, куда мы складываем вещи для прачечной. Их даже младшекурсники заметили. Тогда Винсент попросил этого Добби постирать его носки вне очереди — чистящие чары их все равно не берут, а раз этому домовику можно давать одежду...</p><p>Путь назад преграждала Паркинсон, а впереди зияла черная пустота вместо лестницы. Гарри всерьез задумался о том, чтобы спрыгнуть. По крайней мере, тогда ему не придется слушать о носках Крэбба, а мадам Помфри уж как-нибудь восстановит ему переломанные кости.</p><p>— ...и он ответил, что его интересуют только носки Драко. — Паркинсон передернула плечами. — Ничего не хочешь объяснить?</p><p>Точно надо прыгать. Даже если он разобьется насмерть.</p><p>— Послушай, Поттер, — она шагнула вперед, оттесняя его к пропасти, — твои жалкие гриффиндорские друзья тебе в жизни этого не скажут — именно потому, что они жалкие гриффиндорцы. А я скажу. Ты больной извращенец. Займись своей жизнью и отстань от нас.</p><p>Вдобавок ко всему у Паркинсон были какие-то до отвращения приторные духи — рядом с ней Гарри резко не хватало свежего воздуха. Особенно после разговора о грязных носках.</p><p>— Паркинсон, если ты не отойдешь, меня стошнит, — предупредил он. — Без обид, но я не шучу. Как носки Крэбба могут не брать чистящие чары? Фу! И поменьше слушай, что болтают всякие домовики — мне ваш Малфой даром не сдался.</p><p>Вряд ли Паркинсон ему поверила, но все-таки она сделала шаг назад.</p><p>— Как скажешь, Поттер, — фыркнула она, разворачиваясь. — Просто учти, что у Драко есть парень. Так что он и его носки уже заняты.</p><p>— Чего? Как? — Вот теперь Гарри действительно чуть не задохнулся. — Кто?</p><p>— Рой Харпер, — Паркинсон послала ему противную усмешку, — не то чтобы это было твое дело.</p><p>Гарри нахмурился. Либо она врала, либо... как он мог такое упустить? Вдруг этот Рой Харпер помогал Малфою травить людей и подсовывать им проклятые ожерелья?</p><p>Ладно, это стоило обдумать наедине, а не под издевательскими взглядом Паркинсон. И вообще, у него и так проблем хватало.</p><p>— Постой! — окликнул ее Гарри, когда она уже спустилась обратно. — Не то чтобы мне было интересно, но... — «ты не шутишь про Малфоя?» — что вы сделали с этими домовиками?</p><p>— О, ничего особенного, — Паркинсон мило улыбнулась, — Кричер оказался просто душкой, мы быстро нашли общий язык. А вот Добби мы подвергли страшным пыткам. — Видимо, у Гарри что-то отразилось на лице, так как она прыснула. — Заставили стирать носки Винсента.</p><p>Слизеринцы — просто монстры. Добби нужно спасать: как только Гарри окажется в гриффиндорской спальне, а рядом не будет лишних ушей, он позовет обоих домовиков и скажет им быть аккуратнее — ну и заодно спросит, что они выяснили.</p><p>Увы, остаться наедине никак не получалось — а все потому, что нельзя рассказывать толпе однокурсников о тайных комнатах замка. Ни к чему хорошему это не приводит.</p><p>— На мой день рождения тоже отменили поход в Хогсмид, — бурчал Рон, роясь в карманах в поисках монет, — но мне почему-то не пришло в голову закатить вечеринку в Выручай-комнате. — Он задумчиво уставился на выуженную из брюк пару сиклей. — И почему мне не пришло это в голову?</p><p>Симус хлопнул его по плечу и потянулся за деньгами.</p><p>— Давай посмотрим правде в глаза: Парвати и Падма — самые красивые девчонки на курсе, а твой день рождения все равно бы не вызвал такого ажиотажа. Гарри, ты будешь скидываться? За просто так Гарольд Дингл нам огневиски не отдаст...</p><p>Гарри без особого энтузиазма передал ему галлеон.</p><p>— Ты случайно не знаешь, кто такой Рой Харпер?</p><p>— Неа. Слушайте, возьмете отвлекающие обманки? Подкинем их на пятый этаж, чтобы отвлечь Филча и пробраться в комнату.</p><p>— Фред и Джордж будут счастливы, что вы взяли их товары для организации подпольной вечеринки, — усмехнулся Рон. — Знаете что, пусть день рождения и не мой, но я оторвусь по полной! Это будет потрясный вечер!</p><p>Спустя полчаса они сидели на боковом диване в Выручай-комнате, превратившейся в гигантский танцпол, и уныло потягивали огневиски.</p><p>— Это будет ужасный вечер, — бормотал Рон, напряженно высматривая в толпе Лаванду. — Может, сбежим, пока не поздно? Ой, бля, ты только глянь, что творит Падма!</p><p>Гарри лениво проследил взглядом за тем, как она трется в разгоряченном танце о Забини.</p><p>— И чего она его притащила? — Рон скривился: непонятно только, из-за вкуса огневиски или из-за того, как Забини лапал Падму за задницу. — Здесь наше тайное место! Наш оплот против Амбридж! А теперь его осквернил слизеринец. — Он вдруг почти испуганно дернулся. — Ты же не думаешь, что Малфой тоже здесь?</p><p>— Нет, — Гарри отпил еще виски, — он у себя в спальне. Так что не дергайся, скорее всего, выпивка не отравлена.</p><p>Рон закатил глаза, как делал каждый раз, стоило ему завести речь на тему «Драко Малфой — гнусный отравитель».</p><p>— Да мне плевать, здесь Малфой или нет. Просто не хочется, — он выразительно посмотрел на Гарри, — весь вечер только о нем и говорить.</p><p>— И правда, зачем нам обсуждать того, кто чуть тебя не убил.</p><p>— Это только твои до...</p><p>— Малфой почти мне признался! Когда я был в облике Нотта...</p><p>— ...что меня тоже дико напрягает, это точно Гермиона предложила?</p><p>— ...он сам сказал, что из-за него пострадал какой-то кусок дерьма — речь явно была о тебе!</p><p>Рон мрачно фыркнул в свой стакан.</p><p>— Ну спасибо, дружище.</p><p>— По мнению Малфоя! Если бы ты только слышал его интонацию...</p><p>— Лаванда! — вдруг заорал Рон. — Лаванда, ты где? Я готов танцевать!</p><p>К счастью или нет, но Лаванды рядом не оказалось — в отличие от Гермионы, которая как раз проходила мимо и послала ему неприязненный взгляд.</p><p>Рон сконфуженно втянул голову в плечи. Гарри почувствовал, что надо как-то разрядить атмосферу.</p><p>— Привет, Гермиона, — сказал он. — Слушай, ты не знаешь, кто такой Рой Харпер?</p><p>— Впервые слышу, — отрезала она, а затем медленно улыбнулась. — Извини, но мне нужно отыскать Захарию Смита. Я слышала, он прекрасный танцор — в отличие от некоторых.</p><p>Вот это уже было возмутительно. Гарри искренне понадеялся, что ей и от него придется бегать весь вечер.</p><p>— Поверить не могу, что она его не знает. — Он разочарованно откинулся на спинку дивана, когда Гермиона исчезла в толпе. — Этот Рой Харпер вообще существует?</p><p>— А кто он такой? — Рон глотнул еще огневиски.</p><p>— Он может быть сообщником Малфоя, — Гарри неловко заерзал, стараясь не представлять, в каких именно делах, — но я все больше думаю, что это просто дурацкая выдумка Паркинсон. Если бы он крутился вокруг Малфоя, я бы сразу заметил на карте, последние два месяца я внима...</p><p>— Лаванда! — взвыл Рон. — Спаси меня! В смысле, пойду-ка я поищу ее.</p><p>Не успел он отойти на пару шагов, как на его место опустилась Луна. В каждой руке она держала по бокалу с чем-то зеленым и шипящим.</p><p>— Привет, Гарри. Не против, если я здесь посижу? Терпеть не могу танцы.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— Забавно, как все рвутся танцевать, да? — Луна рассеянно посмотрела в сторону Эрни Макмиллана, который выделывал какие-то странные па — кажется, вообще не в такт музыке. — Ты знал, что если тебя укусит гальпийский грюмошмель, ты начнешь танцевать до упаду, пока не умрешь от истощения?</p><p>— Э-э, нет. — Гарри повертел в руках стакан, глядя на блики от факелов в янтарном виски. — Скажи, а ты не знаешь Роя Харпера?</p><p>— Слизеринца? — спросила Луна, и он дернулся, чуть не расплескав все на свете. — Хотя у меня ужасная память на имена, я могла и спутать... О, Рон.</p><p>— Да нет же, Рой, — нетерпеливо уточнил Гарри, а потом повернул голову и тоже увидел, что к ним торопливо возвращается Рон. Лицо у него было в золотых и розовых блестках.</p><p>— Ни о чем не спрашивай, — буркнул он, плюхнувшись на диван между Гарри и Луной. — Я решил, что страшнее танцев нет ничего. Привет, Луна! Ого, ты пьешь сразу из двух стаканов?</p><p>— Один из них для Джинни, она сейчас танцует с Дином.</p><p>— Джинни? — вскинулся Рон. — Моя сестра здесь? На взрослой вечеринке с огневиски?</p><p>— Ты так мило о ней заботишься, — сказала Луна чуть нараспев. — Но я бы на твоем месте за нее не переживала. Когда мы увидели, как Панси Паркинсон слизывает смородиновый ром с торса Кормака Маклаггена, Джинни так скривилась, будто увидела тухлоротого зубобрюха. Не думаю, что она последует ее примеру.</p><p>Рон выпучил глаза от таких новостей. Когда Луна наклонилась вперед, призывая к тебе Акцио поднос со сдобными котелками, он украдкой шепнул Гарри:</p><p>— Иногда ее фантазия меня пугает. Ладно всякие стремные существа из «Придиры», но Паркинсон и Маклагген — да кому такое только в голову придет?</p><p>— Вообще-то это может быть и правда, — с долей испуга сообщил ему Гарри. — Я сам слышал, как Маклагген называл ее прелестью. </p><p>— Да ну, с чего бы сестрам Патил приглашать сюда Паркинсон?</p><p>— Падма пригласила всех старост, — объяснила Луна, с отсутствующим видом жуя целый котелок. — Я удивлена, что ты этого не знал — иначе как бы ты сюда попал? Она недолюбливает тебя со Святочного бала, когда ты бросил ее там одну. Хотя мне кажется, что ты славный парень, а тогда просто словил мозгошмыга...</p><p>— Постой, — перебил ее Рон, поймав взгляд Гарри, — раз она пригласила всех старост, тогда и...</p><p>— Малфоя здесь нет, — отрезал Гарри. — Разве что он заявится без приглашения, как на вечеринку к Слагхорну, и тогда все его дружно выгонят.</p><p>— Малфой давно уже здесь, — флегматично заявила Луна. — Это он принес абсент, который мы смешали с шампанским. Хочешь попробовать? Такой коктейль называется «Валлийский зеленый» — наверное, потому что шипит, как самый настоящий дракон...</p><p>Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не выбить оба стакана у нее из рук. Малфой ведь не стал бы травить полшколы? Даже для него это слишком.</p><p>Как бы там ни было, за ним стоило присмотреть.</p><p>— Не хочу тебя пугать, Луна, но в твоем абсенте может быть яд, — сказал он, резко вставая.</p><p>Луна уставилась на него большими затуманенными глазами.</p><p>— Алкоголь — вообще яд, Гарри, но очень приятный. А еще он убивает мозгошмыгов, ты знал?</p><p>Покачав головой, Гарри начал обходить с краю толпу танцующих. Подумать только, Малфой в Выручай-комнате — среди бывших членов Армии Дамблдора, которые сами же пригласили его. Интересно, он отплясывает вместе со всеми? Или тоскливо напивается где-нибудь в углу и ноет из-за того, что Паркинсон променяла его на какого-то там гриффиндорца? До сегодняшнего вечера Гарри был уверен, что они встречаются. Если прежде она зачем-то пошутила, а сейчас бросит Малфоя при всех — это будет самая классная вечеринка на его памяти.</p><p>Малфоя он даже не увидел, а услышал: его голос, будто усиленный Сонорусом, пробивался сквозь ритмичную музыку. Слов Гарри не разобрал, но тон был недовольный — кажется, Малфой кого-то отчитывал. Еще одна ссора с Крэббом?</p><p>Наконец он миновал Джека Слоупера, Эндрю Керка и еще нескольких ребят, которые опрокидывали за высоким столиком шоты (черт знает, что в них было, но из ушей у всех шел пар), отбился от какой-то незнакомой хаффлпаффки, которая попыталась утянуть его на танцпол, и оказался перед Малфоем.</p><p>Вернее, перед группой учеников, которая его окружала. Сам Малфой расхаживал по подоконнику у высокого окна, театрально взмахивая черной мантией.</p><p>— В своем классе я не потерплю невежества, — громко вещал он, — ярких цветов и чистоплотности. </p><p>О, пародия на Снейпа. Давно Гарри ее не видел.</p><p>— Глупое мытье волос к моему предмету не имеет ни малейшего отношения, — продолжил Малфой, умело подражая низкому голосу Снейпа. — Я могу научить вас, как разлить по флаконам жир, как сварить сало, как заткнуть пробкой шампунь... навеки.</p><p>Впереди послышались смешки. Гарри и сам против воли хмыкнул.</p><p>— Я источаю черную ненависть ко всему маленькому, пушистому и беспомощному — а именно к книззлятам, клубкопухам и Невиллу Лонгботтому. — Малфой выдержал паузу, а затем добавил уже своим голосом: — О, прошу прощения, неудачная шутка. Лонгботтома маленьким не назовешь — у него каждая щека как клубкопух.</p><p>Вот теперь у Гарри зачесались кулаки. Малфой своих Крэбба и Гойла вообще видел?</p><p>— Вероятно, вы задаетесь вопросом, как же я тогда стал преподавателем? — Малфой снова начал копировать интонации Снейпа. — Что ж, мой секрет прост: я пришел к директору этой жалкой пародии на школу и заявил: «Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Северус Снейп, и на первом же занятии я буду называть всех своих учеников стадом болванов». — Кашлянув, Малфой стал говорить медленнее: «О, Северус, мальчик мой, вы идеально соответствуете педагогическим стандартам моей школы. Скажите, вы случаем не оборотень? Я это рассматриваю как преимущество, знаете ли».</p><p>К неудовольствию Гарри, смеяться никто не переставал.</p><p>— Давай еще Дамблдора! — попросила Ханна Аббот.</p><p>Малфой благосклонно кивнул, а потом обвел взглядом своих зрителей и замер. Его серые глаза неприязненно сощурились.</p><p>— О, вы только посмотрите, кто тут у нас, — произнес он, не выходя из роли Дамблдора, — Гарри Поттер! Гарри, мальчик мой, я так рад тебя видеть.</p><p>Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу. Слышать такие слова от Малфоя было попросту дико.</p><p>— Как по-вашему, что Гарри Поттер сейчас делает? — спросил Малфой у других учеников. — Ну же, кто-нибудь?</p><p>Отлично, теперь все таращились на него.</p><p>— Стоит? — предположил Майкл Корнер, пьяно шатаясь.</p><p>— Это не совсем верный ответ, мистер Корнер, — отозвался Малфой почти столь же мягко, как и Дамблдор. — Со стороны действительно может показаться, будто Гарри Поттер стоит и ничего не делает. Но на самом деле... — Малфой в притворном восторге прикрыл рот рукой, — он дышит! Чем не достижение? Плюс пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору за то, что Гарри Поттер дышит.</p><p>Раздался дружный хор смешков. Реагировать Гарри не стал — вот еще, будет он радовать этого гаденыша.</p><p>— Хотите узнать еще кое-что интересное о Гарри Поттере? — поинтересовался Малфой уже обычным голосом, и сердце Гарри рухнуло куда-то в желудок. — Мало того, что ему можно играть в сборной по квиддичу с первого курса, участвовать в Турнире Трех Волшебников — с четвертого, а разгуливать по замку после отбоя — вообще всегда, так у него еще есть... — Малфой опять сделал драматическую паузу, — личные слуги. Я не шучу, в Хогвартсе есть двое эльфов, которые прислуживают именно ему. Выполняют любые его поручения! — Он сокрушенно цокнул языком. — Более того, один из них работает на кухне и подает еду Гарри Поттеру с друзьями, когда они туда заглядывают. В любое время! Вы знаете, за эти годы я узнал о Поттере много неприглядного, но даже я бы не подумал, что он страдает обжорством и совершает по ночам набеги на кухню Хогвартса. Это так... банально. И жалко.</p><p>Гарри злорадно отметил, что на этот раз почти никто не смеялся — видимо, пародии Малфою удавались лучше, чем злобные завистливые тирады. Впрочем, когда он спрыгнул с подоконника, зрители проводили его аплодисментами.</p><p>— Спасибо, спасибо! — Малфой картинно поклонился. — Вы — лучшая публика, но боюсь, я пообещал кое-кому танец. Квиетус! — Он указал палочкой на свое горло, прекращая действие Соноруса.</p><p>Поравнявшись с Гарри, он хотел было пройти мимо, но тот преградил ему дорогу.</p><p>— Знаешь что, Мал... — начал было Гарри, но не успел договорить.</p><p>— Заткнись, Поттер, — прошипел Малфой. Забавно, всего пару секунд назад он выглядел довольным, почти расслабленным, сейчас же его лицо исказилось от еле сдерживаемой ярости. — Понятия не имею, что тебе от меня нужно, и мне плевать, честное слово. Прекрати лезть ко мне и к моим друзьям — а не то в следующий раз сломанным носом не отделаешься.</p><p>— Угрозы от тебя — это всегда так страшно. — Гарри изобразил шутливый испуг, однако Малфой его уже не слушал — стремительно зашагал прочь, даже не оборачиваясь. С кем это он там танцевать собрался? Какую дурочку стоит пожалеть?</p><p>Ответ оказался предсказуем до ужаса: с Паркинсон, которая где-то потеряла Маклаггена. Ну, ее жалеть точно не стоило.</p><p>— Сонорус! Э-э, привет, — вдруг раздался из-за спины смутно знакомый голос. — Я, конечно, не такой мастер пародий, но недавно вот придумал одну... Надеюсь, она вас развеселит!</p><p>Оглянувшись, Гарри увидел Дина Томаса, который забрался на тот же подоконник и зачем-то присел на корточки.</p><p>— Ну, где там снитч? — звучно спросил он, сжимая перед собой несуществующее древко метлы. — Хотя чего это я, снитч как-нибудь сам залетит мне в рот. Лучше поругаюсь со своим вратарем, а то не все в команде еще запомнили, что я здесь главный... О, нет, бладжер! Падаю! — Дин нелепо замахал руками, будто не в силах удержать равновесие, и стал заваливаться на подоконник. — Помогите! Захария Смит заразил меня Немочью неудачника!</p><p>Многие засмеялись — в первую очередь, как с досадой отметил Гарри, хаффлпаффцы. Хотя да, он бы тоже ухохатывался, если бы они продули со счетом триста двадцать — шестьдесят.</p><p>— Не обращай внимания, — сказала Джинни, пробившись к Гарри сквозь толпу. — Дин ведет себя как полный придурок. На самом деле он просто переживает, что Кэти вернется, и ты вышибешь его из команды, ну и еще из-за... кое-чего.</p><p>— Ага, — отозвался Гарри, не зная, что еще ответить. Здорово, что она сама к нему подошла — такая красивая и раскрасневшаяся не то от выпивки, не то от танцев. Он ощутил уже знакомый цветочный запах — куда более легкий и приятный, чем у духов Паркинсон, но все равно слишком сильный, особенно когда Джинни стояла к нему почти вплотную. И почему девчонкам так нужно душиться?</p><p>— Я тут подумала, раз Дин слишком занят этой дурацкой пародией, то он сам виноват. Пусть выставляет себя идиотом и дальше, — Джинни закатила глаза, — а я и без него найду, с кем потанцевать. Да, Гарри?</p><p>— М-м, — пробормотал он, высматривая среди танцующих Паркинсон и Малфоя. — В смысле, со мной? Прости, но я не выношу танцы.</p><p>Конечно, круто было бы провести время с Джинни, — и вдобавок утереть нос Дину! — но Гарри еще хорошо помнил ту пытку, которую вытерпел на Святочном балу. И вообще, оказаться на одном танцполе с Малфоем, о которого Паркинсон терлась, как огромная скользкая рыбина? Ни за что на свете.</p><p>— Кстати, — добавил Гарри, и Джинни мигом вскинула взгляд, — ты не знаешь, кто такой Рой Харпер?</p><p>— Знаю, конечно, — небрежно сообщила она. — Полный кретин. Учится на одном курсе со мной, только в Слизерине. Осенью он играл против нас — вышел ловцом вместо Малфоя, забыл?</p><p>— Этот говнюк, который чуть не увел у меня снитч?</p><p>— И тогда же я тебе о нем рассказала, — Джинни покачала головой, — но ты как всегда не слушал.</p><p>— О чем ты? Я всегда тебя слушаю, а уж квиддич для меня важнее всего, — покривил душой Гарри.</p><p>— Не бери в голову, — усмехнулась Джинни. — Ладно, потанцую тогда с подругами. Еще увидимся!</p><p>И она ушла, взмахнув длинными рыжими волосами.</p><p>Гарри прислонился к стене и стал наблюдать за Малфоем с Паркинсон, которые явно потеряли всякий стыд. Странное дело: Джинни была гораздо приятнее их обоих, но почему-то ему с трудом удавалось отвести взгляд от того, как бледный змееныш Малфой поднимал стремную корову Паркинсон в воздух и кружил, не выпуская из рук. Он откинул назад голову, и в свете парящих над танцполом свечей его волосы отливали золотом, а на губах застыла рассеянная усмешка. Он круто умел танцевать, чего уж там. Кажется, Малфой наслаждался этой вечеринкой куда больше Гарри — какая-то дикая несправедливость, он ведь отвратителен, его здесь вообще не должно быть, ему не место среди приятелей Гарри, в их Выручай-комнате. Если Малфой так хочет крутиться рядом, то пусть задирает его, как раньше, и выставляет себя жалким неудачником, а не сбегает развлекаться с Паркинсон, даже толком не поговорив с ним.</p><p>Он отвернулся и пошел обратно к своей компании — Рону, Луне и огневиски.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри вообще не представлял, как быть дальше.<p>Само по себе это не удивляло, но все-таки он больше привык задаваться вопросами вроде «где искать следующий крестраж?», а не «как вести себя с бывшим недо-врагом, который теперь стал недо-другом и на днях трогал тебя за член?»</p><p>Сперва Гарри попробовал отвлечься. Он навестил семью Уизли, где сыграл в квиддич с Роном, Джорджем и Джинни, помог им очистить сад от гномов и наелся свежей выпечки миссис Уизли. Купил себе в квартиру новый шкаф и сумел даже наполовину собрать его. Сходил в отдел образования на карьерную консультацию, где прошел тест из сотни вопросов — по итогам которого ведьма-консультантка предложила ему стать профессиональным игроком в плюй-камни. Сел ответить на письмо Макгонагалл (та приглашала его на торжественную церемонию открытия школы первого сентября) и как-то незаметно для себя набросал записку Малфою.</p><p>Черт. Вот и отвлекся.</p><p>Письмо выходило коротким и каким-то до ужаса двусмысленным: «Привет, Малфой. Кажется, у нас с тобой осталось незаконченное дело».</p><p>Поразмыслив еще немного, Гарри приписал: «Я так и не показал тебе ни одного фильма. Не хочешь сходить в кино? Это такой огромный магловский думосбор. ГП»</p><p>И вот теперь он вновь стоял на вечерней Лестер-сквер в ожидании Малфоя и почему-то волновался не меньше, чем перед встречей с хвосторогой. Все-таки ответное послание оптимизма не внушало: два абзаца Малфой распинался на тему «разумеется, я знаю, что такое кино, недоумок!» и лишь в конце милостиво согласился на встречу.</p><p>Однако пришел он не просто вовремя, а на десять минут раньше, да и выглядел на редкость дружелюбно. И очень, очень притягательно. Даже две верхние пуговицы на рубашке расстегнул.</p><p>— Я решил не опаздывать, хоть это и модно, — сообщил ему Малфой, — поскольку я в курсе, что показ фильма начинается в определенное время. Надеюсь, ты глубоко впечатлен широтой моих познаний.</p><p>Куда больше Гарри был впечатлен его открытыми ключицами, но об этом, наверное, лучше умолчать.</p><p>— Вообще-то я еще не выбрал фильм, — чуть сконфуженно сказал он. — Решил, что нам лучше сделать это вместе. В смысле, найти фильм! Такой, чтобы понравился нам обоим.</p><p>Господи, на него будто заклинание косноязычия наслали. Это все Малфой и его чертовы ключицы. Гарри бросил на них мрачный взгляд, но быстро отвел его — невозможно было смотреть и не вспоминать, как еще недавно вылизывал их.</p><p>В «Одеоне» они долго изучали афиши и в итоге остановились на каком-то, судя по постеру, криминальном боевике. За покупкой попкорна Гарри стал объяснять Малфою, что слово «ствол» в названии фильма не имеет никакого отношения к деревьям.</p><p>— Какая дьявольская штука! — восхитился Малфой, узнав о таком явлении, как пистолет. — Почему ты не убил из нее Темного лорда?</p><p>— Э-э, боюсь, это бы не сработало. И я пистолет даже в руках никогда не держал.</p><p>Малфой разочарованно цокнул языком.</p><p>— Как же так? Зря ты, что ли, ходил в школу для неисправимых подростков с криминальными наклонностями?</p><p>— Да не ходил я туда!</p><p>— Как думаешь, мы сможем раздобыть пистолет? — В глазах Малфоя появился пугающий блеск. — Уверен, я найду ему отличное применение. Например, стрелять под ноги домовым эльфам, если они слишком медлительны... Или торговцам!</p><p>Кассир с крайне недружелюбным видом передала им два попкорна. Послав ей виноватую улыбку, Гарри увел Малфоя в зал.</p><p>Фильм оказался неожиданно крутым. Наверное, он бы сильно увлекся им, но Малфой сидел рядом, то и дело задевая его коленом и шепча на ухо один вопрос за другим.</p><p>— Что такое солярий? Почему его бьют крышкой? Это вот так выглядит дробовик? А что за устройство у него на ноге? Эта девчонка что, залезла тому парню в штаны?</p><p>— Какая девчонка? — Гарри растерянно отвернулся от экрана, где шла напряженная игра в карты.</p><p>Малфой молча указал на несколько рядов вперед, где какая-то парочка сильно увлеклась друг другом.</p><p>— Это какой-то негласный кодекс кинотеатров? — Он склонил голову набок. — Все приходят сюда пообжиматься? Поттер, о таких вещах нужно говорить сразу, я же не в курсе нюансов.</p><p>У Гарри вдруг пересохло во рту.</p><p>— Так и есть. Я не хотел указывать на твое невежество, но... ты весь сеанс сидишь столбом, а мог бы забраться ко мне в штаны.</p><p>— Так-то лучше, — одобрил Малфой и немедленно поцеловал его.</p><p>Все вокруг разом отошло на задний план. Теперь для Гарри имел значение только Малфой — его приглашающе раскрытые губы, чуть подрагивающие ладони, которые обхватили его за затылок, и мягкие волосы, которые легко щекотали висок. Поймав зубами его нижнюю губу, Малфой втянул ее в рот, и Гарри издал низкий рык — прежде он никогда бы не подумал, что вообще способен на такие звуки. Воздух казался раскаленным, у рта Малфоя был вкус лета и карамельного попкорна, и Гарри голова кружилась от мысли: он мой, наконец мой, его можно касаться, можно целовать, он никуда не убегает от меня, теперь все будет иначе, теперь я...</p><p>Осмелев, он потянулся к ненавистным пуговицам на рубашке Малфоя. В ушах шумело, — или это на экране началась перестрелка? — пальцы не слушались, да еще и были липкими от попкорна, так что чертовы пуговицы никак не поддавались, а затем Малфой взял его руку в свою, поднес ко рту и медленно, влажно облизал кончики пальцев. Гарри всерьез показалось, что сердце сейчас остановится.</p><p>— Знаешь, чем еще хороши кинотеатры? — каким-то незнакомым хриплым голосом спросил он. — В них темно. Никто не заметит, если мы аппарируем.</p><p>Малфой ухмыльнулся, и от этой ухмылки внутри у Гарри все замерло от предвкушения.</p><p>Аппарировал он их к себе в гостиную — прямиком на широкий диван. Жаль, что инструктор по аппарации этого не видел.</p><p>Или не жаль, рассеянно подумал Гарри, когда Малфой повалил его на спину и навис сверху. Глаза у него жадно блестели.</p><p>— Почему у тебя дома столько досок? — насмешливо спросил он, отпихнув от бортика дивана одну из них.</p><p>— Я собираю шкаф, — буркнул Гарри, с трудом веря, что все происходит на самом деле. Что они здесь, в его магловской квартире, вдвоем — после всего. — Тебя правда сейчас это интересует?</p><p>В ответ Малфой принялся молча стягивать с него джинсы, а потом вновь поцеловал — несдержанно, с жаром, тягуче-сладко.</p><p>— Хочу тебе отсосать, — произнес он тем же тоном, каким еще недавно предлагал взять еще попкорна, и Гарри почти жалобно застонал ему в рот.</p><p>Когда губы Малфоя спустились к животу, покрывая кожу короткими, смазанными поцелуями, Гарри не выдержал — дернул его за волосы, призывая поторопиться. Возможно, это было не очень вежливо, но сил терпеть эту пытку нежностью не было никаких.</p><p>Но Малфой, кажется, был вовсе не против — он лишь облизнул влажные губы (которых Гарри только что касался своими, господи, господи) и наконец потянул за молнию.</p><p>— Не то чтобы это было важно, — сказал Гарри как можно более небрежно, когда Малфой высвободил его напряженный член из боксеров, — но я еще никогда этого не делал. То есть мне не делали. Ну, ты понял.</p><p>Рука Малфоя замерла в паре дюймов от его яичек, и Гарри мысленно застонал от разочарования. Вот чего ему стоило промолчать?</p><p>— Но ты же... — Малфой вскинул на него растерянный взгляд. — Ты же... это же ты.</p><p>Драко Малфою изменило его хваленое красноречие. Если бы Гарри и так не был как на иголках, сейчас он бы точно разволновался.</p><p>— Я думал, перед тобой очередь выстраивается, чтобы отсосать, — неверяще добавил Малфой. — Просто в благодарность. Или ты всех посылаешь?</p><p>— Мне никогда не предлагали, — честно ответил Гарри, не видя смысла врать. — По крайней мере, не так прямо. Но поклонниц я и правда обычно посылаю.</p><p>— У меня для этого даже заголовка нет, — со скорбным видом объявил Малфой. — Но ладно. Будем считать, что у тебя высокие стандарты. И я под них подхожу. Я под них подхожу, — зачем-то повторил он и довольно улыбнулся.</p><p>— А у меня есть заголовок. «Мальчик-который-выжил и секс-которого-не было: как бывший однокурсник довел Гарри Поттера до отчаяния».</p><p>— Ужасно, — хмыкнул Малфой. — Слишком длинно, а еще... — он наклонился вперед, опаляя головку горячим дыханием, — это бессовестная клевета.</p><p>Едва он вобрал в рот сочащийся смазкой член, по венам Гарри словно разлилась лава. Теряясь в ощущениях, он резко толкнулся вперед, и Малфой недовольно зашипел, но не отстранился — напротив, стал ласкать губами и языком чувствительную уздечку. Не протестовал он и тогда, когда Гарри сгреб в кулак его волосы, насаживая ртом на свой член — и выглядел при этом столь бесстыдно и непристойно, что от одного зрелища Гарри подавился стоном.</p><p>— Ты охренительный, — пробормотал он и сам испугался своей откровенности. Однако Малфоя, похоже, это лишь подстегнуло — он подался еще ближе, так что головка уперлась ему в горло, и в то же время скользнул юркими пальцами в ложбинку между ягодиц. Слегка потер там, и этого странного, тянущего чувства Гарри хватило, чтобы позорно спустить ему в рот.</p><p>Оргазм был просто опустошающим — пронесся по телу раскаленной волной, выбивая из легких весь воздух. Сердце колотилось где-то под кадыком, а когда Малфой выпустил изо рта его мокрый от слюны член, на миг Гарри поверил, что умрет прямо на месте.</p><p>И совершенно счастливым.</p><p>— Ты потрясающий, — выдохнул он. — Знаешь, я уже думал, что со мной что-то не так.</p><p>От комплимента Малфой самодовольно просиял, но потом взглянул на него почти что с сочувствием.</p><p>— Поттер, рано отчаиваться, — сказал он, вытирая с губ капли спермы, — в твоем возрасте такие проблемы — это вообще не приговор. — Малфой придвинулся к нему и хлопнул по плечу. — В конце концов, ты видел немало такого, что каждому отбило бы либидо...</p><p>— С моим либидо все в полном порядке! — Гарри пихнул его локтем. — Просто... — он откашлялся, — мне как-то вообще не хотелось. Шансы были, но я не испытывал особого интереса. Мне казалось, это ненормально, но теперь я понял... что мне нужно было именно это. — Черт, кажется, он сейчас наговорит лишнего. — Видимо, меня больше всего привлекают блондины. Не суть. Тебе помочь? Ты же еще не?..</p><p>Малфой окинул Гарри таким взглядом, что у него поджались пальцы ног.</p><p>— Как насчет пойти в спальню? Или у тебя там тоже доски?</p><p>Досок в спальне не было, но на полу комом валялась одежда, перья с пергаментом и даже смятые упаковки из-под чипсов. Малфой горестно вздохнул.</p><p>— К твоему сведению, это самое неопрятное место, где я занимался сексом, — сообщил он, наконец снимая рубашку. — Вернее, буду заниматься. Цени, на какие я иду жертвы.</p><p>Гарри с усмешкой подумал, что раз в его спальне Драко Малфой освобождается от брюк, то это лучшее место на свете.</p><p>— И много ты им занимался? — словно между делом спросил он, откидывая с кровати одеяло.</p><p>— Достаточно, — с достоинством отозвался Малфой. — Или тебя интересует поименный список моих партнеров? Их отзывы? Рекомендательные письма?</p><p>— Можно только первое, — ответил Гарри с легким испугом и сглотнул слюну, когда он разделся до конца.</p><p>— Что ж, летом перед пятым курсом мы начали встречаться с Панси, это продлилось около года. — Малфой плавно опустился на постель, и Гарри на шатких ногах подошел к нему. Крупная, темная головка его члена, на которой выступила прозрачная капля, так и притягивала взгляд. — До начала шестого. Потом у меня была короткая интрижка с Роем Харпером, но она закончилась после матча с вами, где он меня подменял. — Малфой с упреком посмотрел на него. — После твоего вопроса, сколько я ему заплатил, он решил, что ты обвиняешь его в проституции! Якобы я сам распускаю такие слухи.</p><p>— Надо же, как неудачно, — довольно заметил Гарри, гладя его по худой спине, бокам, животу. Кожа Малфоя была теплая, но от прикосновений он сразу покрывался мелкими мурашками. — А дальше?</p><p>— А дальше, на седьмом курсе... — Малфой замялся, нервным жестом поджав ноги. — Поттер, только пообещай, что никому не расскажешь.</p><p>— Обещаю.</p><p>— И что не будешь меня осуждать.</p><p>Гарри внутренне похолодел. Что там, разнузданная оргия с Пожирателями смерти и Нагайной? Пьяный трах с кем-нибудь из его знакомых? Совместное самоудовлетворение с Плаксой Миртл?</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>— И знай, что я этим не горжусь!</p><p>— Говори уже, хватит меня пугать!</p><p>— Элоиза Миджен, — убитым голосом сообщил Малфой. — В свое оправдание могу сказать, что мне было очень одиноко. И ей тоже, наверное. Вообще она очень милая. Поттер, прекрати хохотать!</p><p>— Не могу, — выдавил Гарри сквозь смех. — Малфой, да у нее нос не в середине лица!</p><p>— И все-таки даже она перепихнулась со мной раньше тебя, — фыркнул Малфой и ущипнул его за сосок.</p><p>С этим было не поспорить. Да и вообще спорить резко расхотелось.</p><p>— Ладно, давай дальше.</p><p>— В общем-то... — Малфой принялся с преувеличенным интересом изучать узор на простыне, — это все. Мне было особо не до сексуальных игр, знаешь ли.</p><p>— Ты все равно опытнее меня, — бросил Гарри максимально безразличным тоном. — Так что, по-моему, именно тебе лучше... ну, ты понял.</p><p>От этих слов Малфой завис, словно старый компьютер Дадли, и отмер, лишь когда Гарри тоже ущипнул его за бледный сосок.</p><p>— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он таким серьезным тоном, точно отвечал перед комиссией экзаменаторов. — Тогда повернись. Опустись на локти и раздвинь ноги.</p><p>Шалея от своей раскованности, Гарри принял эту дико унизительную позу. Наверняка это будет больно, но уж точно не больнее, чем ломать кости. Бояться нечего. Тем более он с Малфоем.</p><p>Он чуть приподнял задницу, ожидая почувствовать твердый член возле входа, но вместо этого ощутил, как мягкие ладони ложатся на поясницу. Скользят к плечам, обхватывают его за пояс, дразнят соски, накрывают полувставший, все еще мокрый от спермы член.</p><p>Гарри протяжно застонал, и руки исчезли — а в следующий миг на копчик хлынуло что-то вязкое и прохладное.</p><p>— Не дергайся, Поттер, это всего лишь смазка, — сорванным голосом объяснил Малфой. — Сейчас ты почувствуешь ее в себе.</p><p>Однако следом он почти невесомо коснулся его отверстия чем-то нежным, а потом влажным и упругим. Только когда прикосновение повторилось, Гарри будто сквозь туман осознал, что это губы и язык.</p><p>— Малфой, ты ебнулся? Это... так правда бывает?</p><p>Вместо ответа Малфой по кругу обвел дырку языком, вырвав у Гарри низкий, гортанный стон.</p><p>— Поверь, тебе понравится, — неразборчиво пробормотал он и начал вылизывать его изнутри.</p><p>Гарри опомниться не успел, как начал извиваться на сбившихся простынях, насаживаясь на язык. Совсем скоро к нему прибавились влажные, скользкие пальцы — сперва они лишь потерли приоткрытый вход, покружили вокруг, а затем с нажимом толкнулись внутрь.</p><p>Кажется, сперва Гарри что-то говорил, даже выкрикивал — не то проклятия, не то бессвязные просьбы продолжать, но в итоге он просто стал стонать имя Малфоя на одной низкой ноте. Судя по шумному, прерывистому дыханию, тот едва сдерживался, но все равно медлил, осторожно разводя пальцы в стороны и надавливая так, что перед глазами Гарри вспыхивали красные пятна. Хорошо было до одури — только слегка неловко от мысли, что его трахают пальцами. Хотелось уже, чтобы их сменил член и все случилось по-настоящему.</p><p>Но Малфой, похоже, вознамерился довести его до нервного срыва — продолжая гладить круговыми движениями Гарри изнутри, он мокро облизал его мошонку, а следом втянул в жаркий рот одно яичко и подразнил языком. Гарри выругался и чуть не завалился вперед, потеряв опору — все тело от пяток до кончиков волос охватила крупная дрожь.</p><p>К тому моменту, как он наконец ощутил возле своего пульсирующего входа горячую, влажную головку, Гарри хватал ртом раскаленный воздух и уже почти ничего не соображал — кроме того, что это происходит между ним и Малфоем. Почему-то казалось нереально важным увидеть сейчас его лицо.</p><p>Он обернулся и обомлел. Щеки Малфоя раскраснелись, взгляд поплыл, а руки, пережимавшие член возле основания, ходили ходуном. Заметив, что Гарри смотрит на него, Малфой криво и чуть смущенно улыбнулся.</p><p>Гарри видел его разным — испуганным, высокомерным, насмешливым, взволнованным. Но таким открытым — еще никогда.</p><p>— Говори, если я что-то сделаю не так, — рвано выдохнул он и надавил гладким твердым членом на его раскрытое отверстие.</p><p>Больнее всего было в первые мгновения, когда Малфой проталкивался внутрь, дальше Гарри почувствовал себя скорее странно и непривычно. И безумно развратно — из-за того, что оказался нанизанным на член.</p><p>Двигался Малфой как-то неловко, словно никак не мог найти нужный ритм — то замирая, то ускоряясь. Гарри на пробу подался ему навстречу, садясь на член до упора, и на миг боль стала острее — а вместе с ней накатил чистый кайф.</p><p>Малфой прижался грудью к его спине, жарко обхватив руками за живот, и хрипло шепнул:</p><p>— Поттер, до этого ты что, издевался надо мной? Ты так подмахиваешь, я в жизни бы не подумал...</p><p>— Заткнись, — бросил Гарри, сгорая со стыда. И вообще, слова Малфоя отвлекали от новых ощущений. Плевать на дискомфорт, Гарри теперь чувствовал его в себе целиком — и оно того стоило.</p><p>Темп оставался каким-то неровным, у него так и не получалось насаживаться на член в такт толчкам, но все равно это было идеально. Просто крышесносно. Малфой жадно целовал его шею и плечи, прихватывал зубами затылок, нашептывал какие-то глупости, вроде «да, мой хороший» и «какой ты тугой», а один раз, кажется, Гарри даже услышал свое имя — но это у него, наверное, что-то помутилось в голове.</p><p>Гарри даже не нужно было до себя дотрагиваться — удовольствие разливалось по всему телу, словно обжигая огнем изнутри. Он даже не сразу осознал, что Малфой кончил первым — только рассеянно отметил, как после еще пары дерганых толчков в заднем проходе стало скользко от спермы. Гарри выгнулся, лихорадочно вскидывая бедра, а затем его ноющего члена коснулись горячие пальцы, легко потерли головку, и мир пошатнулся.</p><p>Вернее, пошатнулся он сам, в изнеможении рухнув на постель. Разгоряченную кожу холодил прохладный воздух, под животом расползалось влажное пятно, но чувствовал он себя абсолютно счастливым.</p><p>Малфой вытащил из него обмякший член и упал рядом, переводя дыхание. Грудь у него тяжело вздымалась, несколько светлых прядей прилипли ко лбу, а взгляд был совершенно ошалевший.</p><p>— Извини, — зачем-то сказал он, переворачиваясь на бок. Гарри тоже попробовал перекатиться, чтобы и дальше лежать с ним лицом к лицу, но это оказалось непосильной задачей.</p><p>— За что? — выдавил он и поморщился от того, как слабо звучал его голос.</p><p>— За то, как все было быстро. Это из-за интерьера, честное слово! Твои разбросанные всюду носки и свитера меня сбивали, так я смог бы лучше.</p><p>Гарри все-таки нашел в себе силы повернуться к нему. Малфой усмехался, но лицо у него было немного встревоженное.</p><p>— То есть ты кончил быстрее из-за того, что вокруг валяются мои носки и свитера? Они так тебя завели?</p><p>В ответ Малфой со смехом толкнул его холодной пяткой.</p><p>— Но вообще нет, не прощаю. Придется тебе, — Гарри весело посмотрел на него, — доказать, что можешь лучше. Так уж и быть, одежду я соберу. Только... — Он поморщился. В заднице неприятно тянуло, из припухшего ануса вытекала сперма — черт возьми, Малфой его на самом деле выебал. Охуеть. — Чуть позже.</p><p>Малфой притянул его ближе и медленно, глубоко поцеловал. На лбу, носу и скулах у него блестели капли смазки — наверное, еще с тех пор, как он вылизывал Гарри. Тот вновь почувствовал, как щеки заливает жар.</p><p>Затем Малфой сел на кровати и потянулся к брюкам. Гарри мгновенно накрыла паника. Он ведь не собирался уходить?</p><p>— Ты куда?</p><p>— Поттер, я весь шестой курс ремонтировал этот чертов шкаф! — Малфой нервно дернул плечом. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я смогу просто так лежать, когда у тебя всюду разбросаны доски? Да это личное оскорбление. Нет уж, я соберу его до конца!</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Разгуливать по школьным коридорам в облике Блейза Забини оказалось дико странно.<p>Многие ученики — в основном девчонки — провожали его заинтересованными взглядами, но никто не таращился, будто он был морщерогим кизляком, которого Луна наконец обнаружила и показывала всем в свете софитов. Приятно, чего уж там, хотя без женских шепотков со всех сторон Гарри запросто мог бы прожить.</p><p>С Малфоем он столкнулся в вестибюле — точно по плану.</p><p>— О, Блейз, привет, — рассеянно улыбнулся тот, прижимая к себе объемный том «Реставрации магического транспорта». — Я только из библиотеки.</p><p>— Знаю, — сказал Гарри. — В смысле, я как раз тебя искал! Надо поговорить.</p><p>Малфой насмешливо вздернул светлую бровь.</p><p>— А как же свидание с крошкой Мелиндой Боббин?</p><p>— Лучше некуда, — честно ответил Гарри и мысленно поежился. </p><p>Малфой послал ему ленивую ухмылку.</p><p>— Давай покурим, расскажешь все.</p><p>Идти по школе вместе с Малфоем — не переругиваясь, совсем как с приятелем — тоже было странно. Наверное, так бы они общались, если бы Гарри попал в Слизерин.</p><p>Или нет. Скорее всего, Гарри утопил бы его в туалете плаксы Миртл еще на первом курсе.</p><p>— Там же льет, — возмутился он, когда Малфой вздумал вытащить его под апрельский ливень.</p><p>Тот лишь закатил глаза.</p><p>— А Импервиус тебе на что? Идем, мне необходим никотин!</p><p>Возле теплиц он разнылся еще сильнее, когда у «Забини» не оказалось самокруток (еще бы, они остались в мантии настоящего Блейза Забини) и, пробурчав, что у него вроде завалялись сигареты Паркинсон, полез в карманы.</p><p>Как-то так и вышло, что Гарри с Драко Малфоем стояли вместе под проливным дождем и курили тонкие женские сигареты.</p><p>Вернее, Гарри только делал вид, что вдыхает дым, но от запаха вишневого табака все равно мутило.</p><p>— Ну что, — спросил Малфой, жадно затягиваясь, — как тебе Эйфоризирующий Экстракт Этерби?</p><p>Перед глазами у Гарри встали отсутствующие лица Забини и той девчонки — когда он наткнулся на них в Астрономической башне, они оба хихикали, с блаженным видом уставившись в пустоту. Кажется, Забини даже не заметил, что Гарри выдернул у него волос.</p><p>— Полный улет, — убежденно сказал он.</p><p>Малфой кивнул, прикусив нижнюю губу.</p><p>— Пожалуй, есть свои плюсы в том, чтобы встречаться с наследницей сети аптек.</p><p>— К слову о девушках, — ухватился за новую тему Гарри. — О моей, м-м, недавней девушке. — Как же дико это звучало. — Помнишь ту вечеринку сестер Патил в Выручай-комнате?</p><p>— Такое сложно забыть, — хмыкнул Малфой. — Выбрать настолько убогую музыку и декорации — это еще постараться надо. «Ведуньи», серьезно? Да они года два как вышли из моды.</p><p>— Вот именно! — Гарри на всякий случай согласился: возмущенной тирады он бы сейчас не выдержал. — Так почему бы нам не организовать свою вечеринку?</p><p>Малфой окинул его скептическим взглядом, но Гарри это ничуть не смутило.</p><p>— Помнишь, как зимой мы устроили вечеринку-сюрприз для Пар... Панси? Круто же прошло, а?</p><p>Глаза Малфоя недоверчиво сощурились.</p><p>— Круто? Грегори пошел выкинуть бутылки и заснул в коридоре, а очнулся от того, что миссис Норрис нассала ему на мантию.</p><p>Гарри стоило огромных усилий не расхохотаться. Скорее бы рассказать об этом Рону! Пусть только попробует еще раз заявить, что разговоры с Малфоем — пустая трата времени.</p><p>— Снейп все воскресенье отчитывал нас, — с трагизмом в голосе добавил Малфой. — Он довел Теодора до слез и паники.</p><p>— Только Теодора? — не удержался от смешка Гарри.</p><p>— Естественно, я тоже запаниковал! — Малфой возмущенно вскинул подбородок. — Когда Снейп выяснил, что это я заказал эльфийское вино на его имя, он впал в настоящее бешенство и стал бросаться в меня ингредиентами. Мне в волосы прилетел сушеный заунывник! Да прекрати ты смеяться!</p><p>Гарри закрыл рот рукой, чтобы сдержать смех, но плечи все равно предательски вздрагивали.</p><p>— Надо же, мы с тобой товарищи по несчастью. В меня Снейп как-то швырнул банку с тараканами.</p><p>— Да ты что? — Малфой удивленно приподнял брови. — Когда?</p><p>Черт, он же разговаривал с Малфоем не как Гарри Поттер, а как Блейз Забини. Причем с конкретной целью.</p><p>— Давно, еще на младших курсах. Я нечаянно... поджег его мантию. Слушай, эта гриффиндорско-рейвенкловская вечеринка ведь прошла без накладок, да? </p><p>— Допустим, — признал Малфой с явной неохотой, и Гарри тут же решил на это надавить.</p><p>— Вот мы и повторим! Докажем, что наш факультет, — сказать «Слизерин» у него язык не повернулся, — круче всех. Надо только собраться в Выручай-комнате — там и оформить все можно будет со вкусом, и преподаватели с Филчем не вмешаются. Как тебе идея?</p><p>— Звучит недурно, — рассеянно протянул Малфой, — только кто возьмется это организовывать? У меня обязанности старосты, еще скоро матч с Хаффлпаффом, да и учеба...</p><p>— Тебе не нужно ничего организовывать, — Гарри замахал руками, чуть не ткнув в Малфоя забытой сигаретой, — просто давай вместе все обдумаем. Надо выбрать какой-нибудь повод для веселья, ну и убедиться, — он посмотрел Малфою в глаза, — что комната не занята.</p><p>Тот нахмурился.</p><p>— С чего она должна быть занята?</p><p>— Ну... мало ли, кто туда захочет войти — об этой комнате знает столько народа. — Гарри придал себе озабоченный вид. — Хорошо бы как-то обезопаситься от учителей и всяких гриффиндорцев — а то притащатся еще без приглашения. Как думаешь, в Выручай-комнату можно зайти, если не знаешь, что в ней происходит?</p><p>— Вряд ли, — фыркнул Малфой. — Но вообще-то... ты только об этом не распространяйся, но мне она тоже иногда нужна.</p><p>Гарри захотелось победно вскинуть кулак. Но не успел он расспросить Малфоя подробнее, как их окликнули:</p><p>— Дра-ако! Блейз!</p><p>Со стороны замка к ним стремительно приближалась Паркинсон, держа над собой огромный черный зонт. </p><p>— Опять стащил мои сигареты, — пожаловалась она, чмокнув Малфоя в щеку и оставив на ней след от бордовой помады. Гарри никогда еще так сильно не хотелось наслать на нее какой-нибудь отвратительный сглаз. Например, чтобы Паркинсон вся покрылась бородавками. — О чем это вы тут секретничаете?</p><p>— Блейз предложил устроить в Выручай-комнате вечеринку.</p><p>— Классная мысль! У Дафны как раз скоро день рождения. Или можно отметить вашу победу над Хаффлпаффом — наверняка вы просто размажете их по полю.</p><p>— Я бы не был так уверен, — буркнул Гарри. — Скорее это они переедут вас катком.</p><p>Паркинсон моргнула.</p><p>— Чего? Что такое «катком»?</p><p>— Не обращай внимания на Блейза, он немного обдолбан, — лениво протянул Малфой, щелчком отправив сигарету в лужу.</p><p>— Мелинда Боббин подсобила? — усмехнулась Паркинсон. — О, кстати! Вы не поверите, кто еще недавно обдолбался.</p><p>— Удиви нас.</p><p>— Гарри Поттер, — торжественно объявила Паркинсон, и Гарри чуть не поперхнулся воздухом.</p><p>— Что, правда? — выдохнул Малфой. У него аж глаза заблестели от восторга.</p><p>— Честное слово! Мне Падма рассказала, она услышала от Мораг, а ей рассказал Стюарт Акерли... Короче, Гарри Поттера видели просто в невменяемом состоянии — он весь шатался и хохотал непонятно над чем. А шел он знаешь куда? В лачугу к этому заросшему варвару. Туда еще Слагхорн направлялся — нес пару бутылок вина.</p><p>У Малфоя сделалось такое лицо, что Гарри всерьез заволновался, как бы он не умер на месте от радости.</p><p>— А Трелони с бутылками хереса там рядом не пробегала? Бо-оже, два самых никчемных преподавателя этой школы надираются вместе с Поттером — могли ли они пасть ниже? — Малфой мечтательно прикрыл глаза ресницами. — Слушайте, вдруг у них там налажена целая наркосеть? Слагхорн варит всякие интересные зелья, а Хагрид поставляет их контрабандистам — связи у него те еще. О, вот это была бы схема!</p><p>— А Гарри Поттер сбывает их под мантией-невидимкой? — спросил Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица.</p><p>— Этот болван еще на первом курсе занимался контрабандой драконов, так что я бы не удивился. Но сдается мне, он там только ради бесплатной дозы, а преподаватели как всегда покрывают его. О, хоть бы это оказалось правдой! Так и вижу «Мальчик-который-дожил-до-наркомании» на первой полосе «Пророка»...</p><p>— Я бы тоже не удивилась, — хмыкнула Паркинсон, прикуривая сигарету. — Если бы за мной охотился Тот-кого-нельзя-называть, я бы каждый день вливала в себя наркотические настойки. Даже удивительно, что Поттер раньше на них не подсел.</p><p>— Уверен, он теперь быстро покатится по наклонной, — злорадно сказал Малфой. — Огневиски, дурманящие зелья, распущенные ведьмочки... Скорее бы журналисты взяли у меня комментарий!</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, что начинает терять терпение. В конце концов, при Паркинсон он все равно не узнает ничего полезного, так что можно и...</p><p>— Тоже жду не дождусь, — сухо бросил он. — Может, хоть тогда ты перестанешь ему завидовать.</p><p>Он был готов к тому, что за этими словами последует взрыв, но Малфой и Паркинсон лишь непонимающе уставились на него.</p><p>— Я завидую Поттеру? — медленно переспросил Малфой. — Ты в своем уме? — Поймав насмешливый взгляд Паркинсон, он скривился и стянул у нее сигарету. — Ладно, само собой, я завидую тому, как с ним все носятся — мне бы такие поблажки. И такую популярность. Уж я бы воспользовался ей по полной! На имени Поттера можно делать галлеоны из воздуха, а он... — Малфой махнул рукой с таким видом, словно Гарри безумно разочаровал его. — Поттер даже позировать не умеет, ну какая из него знаменитость? Но суть в том, что ему самому я не завидую. Думаю, даже Грегори не завидует ему. Да что там, даже рехнувшийся Монтегю вряд ли завидует Гарри Поттеру.</p><p>— Кто вообще позавидует сироте, которого пытаются использовать все подряд? — мерзким тоном добавила Паркинсон.</p><p>Гарри угрюмо свел брови.</p><p>— Знаете, быть сиротой — это еще не приговор.</p><p>Взгляд Малфоя почему-то смягчился.</p><p>— Конечно, Блейз. Но у тебя осталась мать — чудо, а не женщина, даже если она, м-м... немного отравила твоего отца. У Поттера же нет никого.</p><p>— По-моему, ты уж слишком сгущаешь краски, — как можно более беззаботно возразил Гарри. — У него есть друзья, семья Уизли... такие же бедные и невоспитанные, как он сам, ха-ха! Но мне кажется, Поттера все устраивает.</p><p>— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не то же самое, Блейз, — неожиданно резко сказал Малфой. — Семью ничего не заменит. — Заметив, что Паркинсон напряженно застыла, он добавил уже спокойнее: — В смысле... вы далеко не худшая компания — наверное, самая приличная в этой дрянной школе. Но едва ли вы станете тратить на меня четырехзначные суммы в месяц, катать по всему миру и развлекать, как это делают мои драгоценные родственники.</p><p>— О, Драко! — Паркинсон в притворном ужасе поднесла руку ко рту. — Ты назвал нас «приличными»? Нас, самую неприличную компанию в этой школе? Ну все, теперь вообще никак не буду тебя развлекать.</p><p>Малфой с улыбкой затянулся ее сигаретой.</p><p>— Но вообще я с тобой согласна, — продолжила Паркинсон. — Сомневаюсь, что Поттер счастлив. Эти его восторженные поклонники, по-моему, сами не понимают, чем восторгаются. Только и твердят о том, какой Поттер распрекрасный, но что он вообще может? Вот в «Пророке» недавно написали, как девятилетний мальчик чуть не убил свою семью под Империусом, и все сразу стали болтать: ах, какой Поттер герой, он бы этот Империус скинул. Да при чем здесь он?</p><p>— Самое забавное, что Поттер от таких новостей вряд ли чувствует себя героем. — Малфой медленно выдохнул дым. — Скорее всего, ему так же тошно, как и нам всем. Может, даже больше, ведь от него все чего-то ждут. Хотя мне на его месте в первую очередь было бы тошно от этих чудовищных бурых свитеров, а потом уже... Блейз, ты куда?</p><p>— Вспомнил, что меня ждет Мелинда Боббин, — буркнул Гарри, надеясь, что голос звучит ровно. — Увидимся!</p><p>Уже на дороге к замку он обернулся, глядя на них сквозь пелену дождя. Малфой с Паркинсон курили одну сигарету на двоих и, кажется, молчали.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Так вот как ты представляешь себе идеальное свидание? — неверяще спросил Гарри.</p><p>Малфой с заметным усилием отвел взгляд от дромарога, который таращился на них, как на пищу. Оба его острых рога угрожающе упирались в ограду вольера.</p><p>— Зоопарк — одно из самых подходящих мест для свидания, — отрезал Малфой. — Я только принял во внимание тот факт, что со мной гриффиндорец.</p><p>— И поэтому решил скормить меня страшному горбатому зверю?</p><p>— И поэтому решил начать с самых опасных животных, — усмехнулся Малфой, — чтобы ты не заскучал.</p><p>У Гарри возникло какое-то странное щемящее чувство в груди — как в первое Рождество с настоящими подарками.</p><p>— Не глупи, с тобой я никогда не заскучаю, — буркнул он и поспешно отвернулся. Нечего Малфою видеть его выражение лица. И вообще, кошка с хвостом длиннее туловища гораздо интереснее.</p><p>— Приятно знать, Поттер. — Даже по голосу было слышно, что Малфой улыбается. — Но если всякие монстры тебя не привлекают, мы можем пойти в другую зону.</p><p>Прикусив язык, чтобы не ответить «если бы всякие монстры меня не привлекали, я бы не пошел с тобой на свидание», Гарри пожал плечами.</p><p>— Мне везде интересно.</p><p>— В зоне ракообразных есть некий «пятнистый клешнепод», — сообщил Малфой, листая брошюру. — Звучит интригующе.</p><p>— Звучит как животное, которое выдумала Луна.</p><p>— Тогда мы тем более обязаны его увидеть. Курс на клешнепода!</p><p>Заправив за ухо непослушную светлую прядь, Малфой зашагал вперед. Гарри намеренно отстал, чтобы удобнее было любоваться его задницей.</p><p>— Вообще мне здесь нравится, — сказал он, когда впереди показался пламенный вольер с саламандрами. Перед глазами сразу запестрело от вздымающихся в небо всполохов огня и клубов черного дыма.</p><p>— Еще бы тебе здесь не понравилось, — довольно протянул Малфой. — Лучший магический зоопарк в Англии! Идея у меня появилась еще тогда, когда твой недалекий кузен упомянул, что ты побывал в зоопарке всего один раз. Между прочим, мое эссе о нашем общении в пабе очень высоко оценили.</p><p>— Страшно представить, что ты там понаписал, но поздравляю. А, чуть не забыл, Дадли спрашивал, нет ли у Панси телефона. Хочет позвонить ей.</p><p>— Мне его почти жаль. Почти.</p><p>— Это может быть забавно, — неуверенно предположил Гарри.</p><p>— Панси у нас предпочитает быть свободной, как птица. — Малфой пожал плечами. — О, гляди, мантикора! Мне кажется или она поет?</p><p>Гарри присмотрелся к тому, что сперва принял за очень облезлого льва. Но нет, лицо у него и правда было человеческое.</p><p>— А она не должна?</p><p>Малфой слегка поежился.</p><p>— По слухам, они напевают, когда пожирают своих жертв. Пошли-ка быстрее к клешнеподу. Или хоть к чему-нибудь травоядному.</p><p>— А что насчет тебя?</p><p>— Напеваю ли я, когда пожираю своих жертв?</p><p>— Хочешь ли ты быть свободной птицей?</p><p>— О. — Малфой остановился и прикрыл ладонью глаза от солнца. — Не знаю. Вряд ли. Нет. А ты хочешь со мной... гнездиться?</p><p>— Это просто чудовищное описание, — ужаснулся Гарри. — Но, м-м, да.</p><p>— Что ж, у меня нет телефона, чтобы дать тебе номер. Мне нужно завести его? — Глаза Малфоя заблестели. — Вообще это может быть интересно — ты будешь оставлять мне бессвязные пьяные сообщения, а я смогу прослушать их в любой момент...</p><p>Гарри шагнул вперед и легко поцеловал его. Затылком он ощутил на себе чужие взгляды, но отмел их, как не стоящую внимания мелочь.</p><p>— Дай угадаю, — фыркнул Малфой, когда он отстранился, — на завтрак ты ел чесночные гренки.</p><p>Закатив глаза, Гарри вяло пихнул его локтем. Умел же Малфой портить момент.</p><p>— И у меня будут условия, — продолжил тот с лучезарной улыбкой. — Целых три. Во-первых, ты больше не будешь заказывать эту ужасную дешевую мебель.</p><p>— Малфой, забудь ты уже о том шкафе, как о страшном сне. О, смотри, там в загоне полено или топеройка?</p><p>— Не могу, он нанес мне непреодолимую душевную травму. Возможно, еще больше, чем Исчезательный, — поморщился Малфой, обходя толпу азиатских туристов в ярко-желтых мантиях. — Так вот, условие второе! Если я вижу на полу твоей спальни мусор, я его сжигаю. Условие третье: пока ты не выполнишь первые два условия, трахаться мы будем у меня.</p><p>— Я согласен. Начнем прямо сейчас?</p><p>Малфой застыл, словно наткнувшись на невидимый барьер.</p><p>— Поттер, я верно понял, ты предлагаешь немедленно уйти отсюда и предаться страсти в моем доме?</p><p>— Ну, если ты больше хочешь увидеть клешне...</p><p>Он даже договорить не успел — Малфой одним рывком притянул его к себе и аппарировал их.</p><p>— ...пода, — закончил Гарри, пошатнувшись. Они стояли посреди большой светлой спальни — с множеством книжных полок и плакатами «Стоунхейвенских сорок» на стенах. — Мы же не в вашем поместье?</p><p>— В нашем, но не в Уилтшире, а в Линкольншире. Оно поменьше, но и здесь хорошо — особенно тем, что родители в отъезде и нам никто не помешает. — Малфой вдруг поставил ему подножку и толкнул на кровать. — Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.</p><p>У Гарри пересохло в горле.</p><p>— Но я... — растерянно пробормотал он, когда Малфой устроился у него на коленях.</p><p>— Не хочешь? — Вид у Малфоя был почти оскорбленный. На Гарри сразу накатило желание его поцеловать — глупо было ему противиться.</p><p>— Хочу. Еще как хочу! Я просто думал... — признался он, разомкнув поцелуй, — что мы уже выбрали, как всегда будем... ну, что роли мы распределили в прошлый раз.</p><p>Малфой рассмеялся и легко прикусил кожу под ухом.</p><p>— Что за глупости, Поттер. Можно меняться, мы ведь не в самолете.</p><p>— А самолет здесь при чем? — опешил Гарри.</p><p>— Мы проходили это на магловедении, — услужливо объяснил Малфой, сражаясь с его ремнем. — В самолете ты занимаешь место и потом не можешь его сменить. В сексе такие странные ограничения ни к чему.</p><p>Знания Малфоя о магловском мире начинали пугать. Самую малость.</p><p>— Я ни разу не летал на самолетах, — тихо сказал Гарри, когда в сражении с ремнем тот вышел победителем. — Во всех смыслах.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, я все сделаю сам, — шепнул Малфой и, стянув трусы, покатал в пальцах его яички. — Хочу тебя объездить. Хочешь увидеть, как я кончаю на твоем члене?</p><p>Гарри шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Кажется, планы Малфоя обречены на провал — если он продолжит так болтать, Гарри умрет прямо на месте</p><p>— Нет уж, я хочу сам. Ты только покажи мне все. — Он чуть покраснел от того, как двусмысленно это прозвучало. Губы Малфоя довольно растянулись, и Гарри тут же захотелось сцеловать эту ухмылку с его лица.</p><p>Сложно было поверить в это, но Малфой позволял ему все. Осыпа́ть поцелуями его скулы, щеки, чуть колючий от светлой щетины подбородок, бледную шею, оставляя на ней розовые отметины. Дразнить и щекотать языком маленькие напряженные соски, лапать за задницу, гладить и разминать вход в его тело — где было горячо, скользко и невыносимо тесно. Мозги словно заволок сладкий туман, но Гарри все равно хватило ума сообразить, что размеры слишком уж не совпадают.</p><p>— Мне кажется, ничего не выйдет, — робко произнес он, когда Малфой бесстыдно потерся влажным и растянутым отверстием о его головку. — У меня слишком большой.</p><p>— Вау, Поттер, какое самомнение, — хмыкнул тот, направляя пульсирующий член в себя. — Смотри и учись.</p><p>Когда он стал плавно опускаться, на миг Гарри забыл как дышать. Малфой был невозможно узким и тугим, жарким, гладким — просто чудо какое-то, что Гарри не спустил в ту же секунду. Сперва член проскальзывал внутрь медленно, Малфой насаживался на него короткими, нерешительными рывками, не переставая кусать распухшие от поцелуев губы. Но едва в нем оказалась крупная головка, он перестал зажиматься — и начался чистый кайф. Малфой раскачивался на его члене, тонко поскуливал, выгибался и запрокидывал голову, позволяя целовать себя в соленую от пота шею и гладить везде, куда доставали руки. Каждый раз, когда Гарри вскидывал вверх бедра, потемневший член Малфоя шлепал по его животу, оставляя на нем блестящие капли смазки.</p><p>— Ты выглядишь как ожившая грязная фантазия, — сообщил ему Гарри и запоздало прикусил язык. В ответ Малфой встряхнул растрепанными светлыми волосами и принялся дрочить в такт толчкам — и Гарри тут же переплел его пальцы со своими, накрывая ладонью горячий член.</p><p>Увидеть, как Малфой кончил, он толком не сумел — в этот момент его самого мелко затрясло, а комната словно завертелась перед глазами. Все вокруг стало каким-то далеким — кроме лица Малфоя, от которого он не мог оторвать взгляда.</p><p>— По-моему, я все-таки гей, — хрипло выдохнул Гарри, без сил откидываясь на подушки. Малфой хихикнул, соскальзывая с его обмякшего и очень чувствительного члена.</p><p>— Я рассчитывал на то, что до тебя дойдет еще после нашего первого раза, но и так неплохо. Для гриффиндорца твоя быстрота реакции даже впечатляет.</p><p>— Да это я понял еще тогда, просто, ну... — Гарри заколебался, — думал, что я не только гей. Но теперь я даже представить не могу, чтобы секс с девушками так снес мне крышу.</p><p>Черт, да он когда-нибудь научится держать язык за зубами? Теперь Малфой возомнит себе невесть что.</p><p>Но тот лишь сыто ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Честно говоря, я тоже сомневаюсь, что секс с кем-нибудь другим сможет настолько, как ты выразился, снести мне крышу.</p><p>И сразу порозовел сильнее прежнего — кажется, не одному Гарри секс напрочь плавил мозги. Надо же, сколько приятных новостей сразу.</p><p>Видимо, смутившись своего признания, Малфой наклонился и смял его губы в грубом поцелуе, прикусывая и посасывая язык. Вдобавок зачем-то болезненно впился ногтями в бок.</p><p>— Малфой, хватит меня царапать!</p><p>Тот мигом перестал терзать его губы.</p><p>— О, это, должно быть, Лукреция.</p><p>Гарри резко вскинулся и увидел самую безобразную кошку, какую только встречал за всю свою жизнь. Она была огромная, мутно-серая, с приплюснутой мордой, четырьмя хвостами и усами длиной по меньшей мере в два фута. И она смотрела на Гарри, не мигая.</p><p>— Акцио кровавый леденец! — сказал Малфой, нашарив палочку, и откуда-то со стола к ним подлетел красный леденец. Лукреция мгновенно перехватила его в воздухе и, облизав пугающе длинным языком, горделиво удалилась в коридор.</p><p>— Это кошка Миллисент Булстроуд, — объяснил Малфой, вытягиваясь с ним рядом на постели. — Надеюсь, хоть Миллисент ты помнишь? Она сейчас гостит со всеми в Португалии у Блейза, а я присматриваю за Лукрецией. Внушительное создание, да?</p><p>— Мне казалось, леденцы со вкусом крови — это для вампиров, — рассеянно заметил Гарри, водя кончиками пальцев по его гладкому бедру.</p><p>— Я предпочитаю не думать о том, почему они ей так нравятся. В конце концов, лучше леденцы, чем мои ботинки или, хуже того, конечности.</p><p>— Похоже, Лукреция просто монстр, — пробормотал Гарри, скользнув пальцами между ягодиц — где было жарко и скользко от его спермы.</p><p>Малфой чуть поморщился — наверное, прикосновения к растраханному отверстию были не из приятных, — и он спешно убрал руку.</p><p>— Из-за нее я вдвойне нуждаюсь в ласке и утешении, — сразу же заспорил Малфой, прижимаясь ближе. — Как-то я видел, как она поглощала носки Гойла — меня это серьезно травмировало. Не как Исчезательный шкаф, конечно, но точно сильнее, чем Панси травмировала твоего кузена. Нет, хуже, чем ты сам травмировал своего кузена.</p><p>— Ничего я его не травмировал, — лениво возразил Гарри. Возможно, это была не совсем правда, но он в любом случае не специально.</p><p>— Как скажешь, — отозвался Малфой. Возможно, они скоро слипнутся животами, но отодвигаться не хотелось абсолютно. — Постой, нет! Если ты так не считаешь, зачем тогда общаешься с ним?</p><p>Гарри непонимающе моргнул.</p><p>— По-твоему, я общаюсь с ним, чтобы травмировать?</p><p>Отчасти ради этого он их с Дадли и познакомил, но вообще у него была благая цель: еще раз увидеться с Малфоем. То есть помочь ему с магловедением, конечно.</p><p>— Нет, конечно же. — Малфой закатил глаза. — Я думал, что ты чувствуешь невыносимую вину перед ним за то, что натравливал на него удавов и Дамблдора. Вот и благородно терпишь своего нерадивого родственника.</p><p>— Я не настолько благородный, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Он все детство использовал меня вместо боксерской груши, а такое не... Как ты говорил, некоторые вещи не исправить никаким Репаро.</p><p>Почему-то он ожидал, что Малфой вспомнит их первый разговор, но тот лишь вскинул брови.</p><p>— Я так говорил? Надо же, каким я был угрюмым подростком. Ладно, и зачем тебе тогда ходить с ним по пабам?</p><p>— Просто дело в том... ну, что он мой родственник и наконец видит во мне человека. Без него у меня же совсем нет семьи. То есть раньше вроде как были Дурсли, но они относились ко мне как к грязи, поэтому я никогда не считал их семьей, а теперь есть — и всегда будут рядом, надеюсь, — Уизли, но... — В горле вдруг запершило, и Гарри пришлось откашляться. — Но это не совсем то. Для них я всегда буду как дальний родственник, пусть и любимый. Всегда будет кто-то ближе и роднее меня — не то чтобы они были обязаны считать иначе, просто... В общем, Дадли — моя единственная семья. Какая есть, но он неплохо так вырос над собой и больше не швыряется в окно приставками, так что я даже рад, — севшим голосом добавил он.</p><p>Первое время Малфой молчал, глядя на солнечные блики на стене, а затем сказал:</p><p>— Если хочешь, я могу стать твоей семьей.</p><p>Гарри заглянул в его прищуренные глаза и нервно рассмеялся.</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— Ну, только на словах, вряд ли мои родители согласятся тебя усыновить. — Малфой пожал плечами. — Разве что дядя Болдрик, ему как раз пригодится сирота-иждивенец для налоговых льгот... Но мне действительно не сложно так считать. Больше я ни с кем из своей семьи не сплю, так что ты точно будешь для меня ближе всех.</p><p>Мгновение Гарри приходил в себя, а после расхохотался в голос.</p><p>— Малфой, это самое дикое, безумное, внезапное и... я уже говорил дикое? Из всего, что я от тебя слышал.</p><p>— Хорошенько подумай, Поттер. Мы с твоим кузеном оба блондины, но у меня куда более изысканные манеры — семейный рождественский ужин точно лучше провести со мной, чем с этим чавкающим варваром. И я понятия не имею, что такое боксерская груша, но ты уж поверь, использовать тебя я хочу только одним и очень приятным спо...</p><p>Закончить фразу ему не удалось — Гарри подался ближе и поцеловал его в уголок губ, приподнятый в кривой ухмылке.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Привет, — сказал Гарри, наклоняясь и раздвигая кусты.<p>Малфой испуганно дернулся.</p><p>— Теодор, боже, как ты меня напугал! Нельзя так просто ломиться к человеку, который затаился в кустах! Вдруг я здесь не один, а с дамой? Или с джентльменом? Вдруг у нас оргия, а ты мешаешь?</p><p>— Я же вижу, что здесь больше никого, — усмехнулся Гарри, опускаясь рядом с ним на корточки. — От кого прячешься?</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что я от кого-то прячусь? Может, это от меня прячутся, а я выслеживаю, — фыркнул Малфой, а затем сдвинул светлые брови на переносице. — Ты разве не должен быть на занятиях по аппарации?</p><p>Ну да, алиби могло быть и получше. Но Гарри не разговаривал с Малфоем уже три недели (Забини и Нотт, скотины такие, все это время не обдалбывались до беспамятства и не попадали под туманящие рассудок заклинания), и зря он, что ли, запасся их волосами? К тому же Малфой вел себя до одури подозрительно, больше тянуть было нельзя.</p><p>— Меня отпустили пораньше, — ответил он нарочито робко, — сказали взять передышку, а то что-то не очень у меня получалось.</p><p>Судя по сочувственному кивку, догадка Гарри оказалась верна: с аппарацией Нотт справлялся не лучше Рона.</p><p>— Так от кого ты скрываешься на опушке Запретного леса? У Хагрида опять сбежали соплохвосты?</p><p>— Что? — завопил Малфой. — Эти твари сбегают?</p><p>Откуда-то из-за деревьев в него тут же прилетел сноп красных искр, заставив недовольно скривиться.</p><p>— Ага-а! — крикнула какая-то младшекурсница, выходя вперед. — Попался!</p><p>— Ну и ладно! — Малфой с кислым видом поднялся на ноги. — Поздравляю, Элеонора. Теперь пройди направо — скажу по секрету, футов через пятьдесят будет лиственница, где прячется Оуэн Колдуэл.</p><p>Девочка умчалась, а Гарри со смехом повалился в высокую траву.</p><p>— Ты играешь в прятки? С первокурсниками?</p><p>— Со второкурсниками, — с достоинством поправил Малфой, отряхивая мантию от травинок. — И как мне еще развлекаться? Вы готовитесь к испытаниям по аппарации, из всего курса в замке остались только я, Поттер и этот напыщенный индюк Макмиллан. Вот и общаюсь с малышней, с привидениями всякими... Я даже с Лукрецией начал разговаривать, хотя она царапается, как гиена.</p><p>Страшный и ужасный Драко Малфой играет в прятки с детьми, с неожиданным умилением подумал Гарри.</p><p>А еще Малфою, наверное, очень одиноко. Совсем как ему самому.</p><p>— Ты чего? — Малфой отшатнулся, когда он тоже встал и протянул к нему руку.</p><p>— У тебя в волосах веточки какие-то, — объяснил Гарри, всего пару раз проведя ладонью по его мягким волосам. — Вот, так лучше. Ну что, пойдем в замок?</p><p>— В такой солнечный майский день? Ну уж нет! Может, в Хогсмид? Поглядим, как эти неудачники мучаются в своих обручах, выпьем сливочного пива... Розмерта нас не сдаст, об этом я позабочусь.</p><p>Гарри заколебался. Все же общаться с Малфоем наедине было гораздо приятнее — то есть не приятнее, к Малфою это слово вообще не могло относиться. Просто без своих дружков он был чуть менее невыносим.</p><p>— Может, прогуляемся возле замка? По лесу, — он замялся, вспомнив, как Малфой улепетывал из него на первом курсе, — или вокруг озера.</p><p>— О, давай возьмем лодку и поплаваем? — Малфой заметно оживился. — В этом году мы еще не катались.</p><p>Гарри даже не знал, что так можно, и вообще был не особым любителем воды, но раз Малфой загорелся этой идеей, то почему бы и нет? Глядишь, расслабится и что-нибудь выболтает.</p><p>По дороге к озеру Малфой болтал беспрерывно: о Лукреции, которая погрызла его квиддичные перчатки (господи, хоть бы это была кошка или крыса), о матче с Хаффлпаффом, в котором одержал блистательную победу (не такую уж и блистательную, по мнению Гарри, но в воздухе он смотрелся неплохо), о домашнем задании по Зельям (здесь Гарри сам удивился, как легко мог поддержать разговор).</p><p>Малфой, судя по всему, тоже.</p><p>— Так значит, чтобы Рябиновый отвар вышел идеальным, хребты рыбы-льва надо мелко растолочь? — протянул он, взмахом палочки спуская лодку в воду. — Интересно. По-моему, Снейп тоже что-то такое говорил, когда мы варили Гербицид. Надо будет попробовать! Хотя этот предвзятый говнюк Слагхорн все равно не оценит.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь ли... — Гарри шагнул следом за ним в лодку, и она плавно отплыла от берега. Весла тут же принялись грести сами по себе. — Снейп еще более предвзятый говнюк. </p><p>— Снейп одинаково презирает всех, — Малфой закинул руки за голову и вытянулся на полу лодки, — кто полный ноль в Зельях. Он даже не делит учеников на грязнокровок и нормальных — на мой взгляд, очень зря. Слагхорн же — убогий паразит. Ему лишь бы присосаться к тем, кого он считает перспективными, брр, как пиявка.</p><p>Малфой картинно содрогнулся, изображая глубокое омерзение. Вышло так забавно, что Гарри не удержался от улыбки.</p><p>— Ага, вот только Снейп тоже дохрена предвзятый. Если он тебя невзлюбил — все, нормальной жизни он тебе не даст, а взбесить его может что угодно: не так смотришь, не так дышишь, слишком похож на своего отца... — Гарри фыркнул, а потом запоздало сообразил, что Теодору Нотту вряд ли есть дело до того, как Снейп докапывается до Гарри Поттера. И даже если есть, Нотт с Малфоем наверняка поддержат Снейпа.</p><p>Однако Малфой с готовностью кивнул.</p><p>— Знаешь, а ты прав.</p><p>Ого, Драко Малфой признал, что он в чем-то прав. Гарри задрал голову и уставился на небо. Синее в редких облаках, без молний и огненных столпов — на конец света не похоже.</p><p>— Как он меня этим достал, ты даже не представляешь. — Малфой откашлялся, подражая скрипучему голосу Снейпа: — «Вы просто копия своего отца, мистер Малфой, ни к чему хорошему вас это не приведет». Тьфу, его спросить забыл!</p><p>Вау, сколько у них с Малфоем много общего, оказывается. Гарри снова улыбнулся ему.</p><p>— Слушай... помнишь, ты как-то говорил, что Гарри Поттер не чувствует себя героем? Ну, когда читает газеты?</p><p>— Когда это я такое говорил?</p><p>Точно, Малфой тогда общался не с Ноттом, а с Забини. Наверное, стоило обрадоваться, что он не болтает о Гарри со всеми подряд, но тем сложнее было удержать все в голове.</p><p>— Может, я тебя с кем-то спутал.</p><p>— Я в любом случае согласен. — Малфой закинул скрещенные ноги на борт лодки. — Никакой Поттер не герой. Ему просто несколько раз повезло, вот и все.</p><p>— И я всем так говорю! — Гарри тоже захотел устроиться поудобнее, но как-то не получалось: чертовы ноги Малфоя заполнили собой все пространство. — Что ему везло, что ему помогали, что он не такой уж и особенный... Но меня никто не хочет слушать.</p><p>— Нечего разговаривать с фанатами Поттера, Теодор, — фыркнул Малфой, глядя на спокойную водную гладь. — Это как беседовать с садовыми гномами — ты им аргументы, они тебе: «Ах, зато как круто он летает».</p><p>— Не думаю, что садовые гномы на самом деле так говорят, — через смех выдавил Гарри.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, о чем они говорят, в наших поместьях такой дряни не водится. Но сдается мне, общего с фанатами Поттера у них много: такие же мелкие, докучливые и безмозглые. Иногда мне кажется, что у них там целый культ, причем главные критерии для вступления — низкопробная одежда, грязный язык и общая неуравновешенность. Очевидно, меня никогда не примут.</p><p>Солнце бросало на воду мерцающие блики, и волосы Малфоя в его ярких лучах казались золотистыми. Он не считал Гарри особенным, ничего от него не ждал, и воздух был прохладным и свежим, и Гарри было на удивление легко и спокойно. Он улыбнулся и сказал:</p><p>— А могли бы.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Принять. Не знаю, что там насчет одежды, но...</p><p>— Но язык у меня грязный? — с насмешкой спросил Малфой. Затем он прикусил нижнюю губу, так что она сразу покраснела. — Пожалуй, кое-кто с этим согласится.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как у него горят щеки и даже кончики ушей. Наверное, это все тело Нотта, у него какая-то слишком тонкая и бледная кожа, потому что обычно Гарри так не смущался на ровном месте.</p><p>— Но особо уравновешенным тебя не назовешь. Прости.</p><p>Малфой лишь хмыкнул, глазея на дымчатые облака. Вид у него был до того умиротворенный, что Гарри решил рискнуть.</p><p>— Не в том плане, что ты псих какой-то, а просто... ты как будто все время на взводе. Такое чувство, что ты хочешь чего-то добиться, а у тебя никак не получается.</p><p>Он затаил дыхание, но Малфой не спешил отвечать.</p><p>— Надо же, какой ты проницательный, Теодор, — наконец отозвался он и рассеянно повертел в пальцах серебряную пуговицу на мантии. — Хотя я мог бы и догадаться, что именно ты поймешь меня лучше всех. В конце концов, ты ведь тоже остался без отца.</p><p>Прозвучало так, будто отцы Малфоя и Нотта трагически погибли, а не сидели за решеткой, где им самое место. Гарри только чудом не поморщился.</p><p>— Шутки шутками, а ты никогда об этом не думал? Ну, каково быть на одной стороне с Гарри Поттером.</p><p>— Не особо. — Малфой послал ему какой-то странный взгляд — не то возмущенный, не то недоуменный. — Меня на ту сторону никто не звал.</p><p>— То есть тебя устраивает наша?</p><p>— Не особо, — повторил Малфой и отвернулся. — Что за дурацкие вопросы, Теодор? Можно продумать, у нас есть выбор.</p><p>— Просто... — Гарри замялся, не зная, с какой стороны к нему подступиться. — Вот ты сравнил сторонников Гарри Поттера с садовыми гномами. Но сторонники В... Того-кого-нельзя-называть тогда вообще какие-нибудь...</p><p>— Красные колпаки?</p><p>— Чертохолопые головосеки. И не спрашивай, что это такое.</p><p>Малфой тихо засмеялся.</p><p>— Даже представлять не хочу.</p><p>— Вообще я мало кого оттуда знаю, — покривил душой Гарри, — но что-то мне подсказывает, что плохие шмотки — меньшая проблема Пожирателей смерти.</p><p>— Не то слово. — Малфой со вздохом расстегнул воротник мантии, подставляя белую шею солнцу. — Я в их ряды ни за что не впишусь. Ты слышал, что при встрече с Тем-кого-нельзя-называть ему недостаточно кланяться — нужно падать к его ногам и целовать подол мантии? И так каждый раз! Да у меня все брюки на коленях протрутся! Не говоря уже о том, что это просто омерзительно. Поттер, конечно, тот еще самодовольный кретин, но он хотя бы не требует целовать ему ноги.</p><p>Воображение подкинуло Гарри до того неуютную картинку, что он заерзал.</p><p>— Вообще было бы забавно, — продолжил Малфой, — оказаться на той стороне — хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть лицо Поттера. Прикинь, как он распсихуется. Злобные слизеринцы злобно пришли строить злобные козни! А я уж точно вероломный шпион, так что на меня заранее нужно наслать какой-нибудь противный сглаз — а лучше несколько.</p><p>Гарри задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по краю лодки.</p><p>— Скорее всего, — не стал спорить он. — Но знаешь, может, Гарри Поттеру придет в голову кое-что другое. Может, он подумает: «Ого, раз уж Драко Малфой — этот гадкий, ужасный, несносный тип — не стал поддерживать Пожирателей смерти... насколько же они тогда отвратительны и бесчеловечны.</p><p>— Вряд ли для него это открытие, — хмыкнул Малфой и, наколдовав Агуаменти, поймал ртом струю воды из палочки. Несколько прозрачных капель осели на его волосах. — Если он не все время обдолбан, конечно.</p><p>— А, точно, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Как там было? Огневиски, наркотики, распущенные ведьмы...</p><p>— И я его не осуждаю, — сказал Малфой, облизнув влажные губы. — В чем-то даже понимаю. Тем более ты только представь, какую Поттер сможет написать автобиографию. «Как я победил Темного лорда и опиоидную зависимость» — да это будет бестселлер!</p><p>— То есть ты веришь, что Поттер победит? — опешил Гарри. — Серьезно?</p><p>— Не то чтобы верю, скорее подозреваю. Он же неубиваемый — как гигантский таракан. Уверен я в одном: если Поттер переживет Того-кого-нельзя-называть, в итоге он свернет на дурную дорожку.</p><p>— В смысле, станет новым Темным лордом? Ну, знаешь ли...</p><p>— Да нет же, — Малфой закатил глаза, будто объяснял непонятливому первогодке, как превратить спичку в иголку. — Я тебе о жизни, полной разврата, Теодор, а ты мне о Темных лордах! Как так можно!</p><p>— Ладно, — осторожно кивнул Гарри, — а почему Гарри Поттер должен жить жизнью, полной разврата?</p><p>— Потому что жизнь нанесла ему глубокую травму, — пояснил Малфой с важным видом. — В общем-то, вся его жизнь — это и есть одна большая травма. А после войны ему больше не придется держать себя в руках, — зачем, если смертельная опасность отступит? — и он сорвется с цепи. И если от пристрастия к дурманящим зельям Поттера худо-бедно вылечат, то другие зависимости его точно погубят.</p><p>— Какие? — спросил Гарри с опаской, сам не зная, готов ли услышать ответ.</p><p>— Скоростные метлы и психованные поклонницы. Ну правда, Теодор, это ведь так предсказуемо! После школы он захочет семью и быстро женится на какой-нибудь строптивой милашке, а потом заведет бурный роман с безотказной фанаткой. Или сразу с двумя — я бы на его месте мелочиться не стал.</p><p>— В тебе я и не сомневаюсь.</p><p>— А в один прекрасный вечер он напьется Огденским, сядет на свою «Молнию» и разобьется так, что целители уже не смогут вернуть ему былую подвижность. Грейнджер подаст на развод и отсудит...</p><p>— Гермиона? — подскочил Гарри. — Это ее ты видишь женой? Это ее... — Он внутренне похолодел. — Ты назвал Гермиону Грейнджер строптивой милашкой?</p><p>— ...отсудит все его состояние, — отрезал Малфой, — и потратит на благотворительность для всяких угнетенных, а сама уйдет к Снейпу. Я всегда чувствую между ними сексуальное напряжение, когда на уроке Грейнджер поднимает руку, а Снейп ее игнорирует.</p><p>Гарри покачал головой, сдерживая порыв расхохотаться.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что торчок здесь Поттер, а не ты?</p><p>— И тогда Поттер останется один — обедневший и покалеченный, — с мрачным удовлетворением сообщил Малфой. — Фанатки его тоже бросят, только иногда к нему будут заглядывать всякие Уизли. Но они, естественно, тоже погрязнут в проблемах. Эти бешеные близнецы проиграют свой бизнес в карты и вновь ввергнут семью в пучину нищеты, Питер попадется на взяточничестве, а Рональд сбежит с бродячим цирком, чтобы спастись от гоблинов-коллекторов. Он будет выступать с дрессированным взрывопотамом, а номер свой назовет «Шоу Бон-Бона».</p><p>— Перси, а не Питер, — выдавил Гарри сквозь смех. — Слушай, ну серьезно, ты там не стащил у Блейза Забини этот... Экстракт Эйфории или как там его?</p><p>— Остальных я даже примерно не помню по именам, так что они просто сопьются, — отмахнулся Малфой.</p><p>Очень хотелось дать ему в нос, но сидеть на солнце и смеяться было куда приятнее.</p><p>— А сам ты? — не выдержал Гарри. — Будешь жить роскошной жизнью без каких-либо проблем?</p><p>— О, ни в коем случае. — Малфой драматично вздохнул. — Я очень впечатлительный, знаешь ли, и мне понадобится много времени, чтобы прийти в себя после войны. Поэтому я буду беспробудно пьянствовать. Но стильно! Эльфийское вино из хрустальных фужеров и все такое. Думаю, моя внутренняя боль и пустота найдут отражение в каком-нибудь творчестве — скажем, я начну писать картины. Точно, я стану вольным художником! Буду спать до полудня, весь день слоняться по особняку и выпивать, а по вечерам — посещать разнузданные вечеринки, полные чувственных и экзотических удовольствий.</p><p>Он так довольно сощурился, что теперь Гарри уж точно захотелось ему врезать.</p><p>— А эти твои экзотические удовольствия, — уточнил он как можно более небрежно, — будут в компании Роя Харпера?</p><p>— Этого придурка? — Малфой лениво приподнял голову. — Ну уж нет, он давно в прошлом.</p><p>— Тогда с Паркинсон?</p><p>— Тем более в прошлом, — усмехнулся Малфой. — Честное слово, Теодор, у меня нет ни малейшего желания всю жизнь провести с кем-то из школьных... Что это у тебя на лбу?</p><p>Гарри машинально поднес руку к лицу. Позвоночник заныл — кажется, к нему возвращался прежний рост. И вообще весь облик.</p><p>Черт, уже прошел целый час? Такое чувство, что они проговорили всего ничего.</p><p>Блядь. Вот же дерьмо.</p><p>— Э-э, — начал он, второй рукой украдкой нащупывая под мантией палочку. — Малфой, ты только не...</p><p>— Какого хера? — Малфой резко выпрямился. — Поттер?</p><p>Во взгляде у него читался такой неприкрытый шок, что в другой момент Гарри рассмеялся бы в голос. Однако сейчас ему было не до шуток.</p><p>— Ты только не пугайся, — закончил фразу он, тут же осознав, как глупо это прозвучало.</p><p>— Какого хера? — заорал Малфой во весь голос и отпрянул от него на другой конец лодки. — Ты ебанутый? Что это за маскарад? Господи, я всегда знал, что ты двинутый, но чтобы настолько... Где Нотт? Ты убил его? Он в озере?</p><p>— Нет, конечно! — прервал этот поток бреда Гарри. — Он в Хогсмиде вместе со всеми! Это ты двинутый, я просто хотел поговорить с тобой...</p><p>— Поговори-ить? — зло выплюнул Малфой, выхватывая палочку. — Ты притворяешься кем-то другим, чтобы поговорить со мной о самом себе? О Снейпе и Слагхорне? О каком-то полном бреде? О своих поклонниках, блядь, и зависимостях?</p><p>В глазах у него плескалась самая настоящая паника.</p><p>— Нет у меня никаких зависимостей, идиот, хватит придумывать байки! — огрызнулся Гарри. — И я просто хотел узнать, что ты задумал, я знаю, ты что-то там делаешь в Выручай-комнате! Не думай, что я ничего не замечаю!</p><p>— Ты ни разу не упомянул о гребаной Выручай-комнате, — процедил Малфой. Лицо его покраснело от гнева, а губы так плотно сжались, что превратились в тонкую белую линию. Вид у него сейчас был на редкость отталкивающий.</p><p>— Я просто ждал подходящего момента, — буркнул Гарри. — Ну ладно, может, я просто хотел пообщаться с тобой, узнать тебя получше! Опусти палочку, Малфой. Серьезно, давай опустим их одновременно.</p><p>Мгновение Малфой молчал, пристально глядя перед собой. Легкий порыв ветра чуть всколыхнул его белесые волосы.</p><p>— Ты просто жалок, — наконец сказал он. — Приходишь ко мне, выслушиваешь, как я смешиваю тебя с дерьмом, и смеешься над этим — это у тебя развлечение такое? Или тебе настолько не с кем поговорить?</p><p>— Опусти палочку, — повторил Гарри сквозь зубы.</p><p>И тот послушался — отвел колючий взгляд и медленно опустил палочку в карман. Мысленно выдохнув, Гарри последовал его примеру.</p><p>А затем Малфой метнулся вперед, в один молниеносный рывок преодолев расстояние между ними, и с силой толкнул его в грудь. Гарри пошатнулся, взмахнул руками, стараясь удержаться хоть за что-нибудь, но ничего не вышло — и он с шумом рухнул в воду.</p><p>На ощупь она оказалась ледяной, еще и мерзко пахла водорослями. Когда Гарри вынырнул, свежий озерный воздух показался ему чище всего на свете.</p><p>— Малфой, ты совсем ебанулся? — крикнул он, отчаянно работая руками, чтобы удержаться на поверхности. Ноги уже начинало сводить от холода. — Я же и утонуть могу!</p><p>Но Малфой уже увлеченно дирижировал палочкой, управляя веслами. Лодка развернулась и, покачиваясь, стала удаляться прочь.</p><p>— Увидимся в замке, Поттер! — отозвался он безразличным тоном. — А может, и не увидимся.</p><p>Гарри принялся грести так быстро, что мускулы моментально свело от боли, но зацепиться за корму лодки все же не успел — а после догнать ее было тем более нереально.</p><p>— Малфой! — хрипло позвал он еще раз.</p><p>Сочувствия на лице Малфоя не отразилось. Триумфа, впрочем, тоже. </p><p>— Еще раз увижу, что ты лезешь в мои дела, Поттер, — бросил он, наблюдая, как Гарри барахтается в воде, — получишь Круциатус.</p><p>И отвернулся, не реагируя больше ни на крики, ни на проклятья.</p><p>Всю дорогу до суши Гарри видел лишь его светлый затылок — Малфой даже ни разу не обернулся, а на берегу, не удостоив его взглядом, стремительно зашагал к замку.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— По-моему, я умер, — прохрипел Рон, слабо приподняв голову с подушки. — Умер и ослеп. Перед глазами у меня скачут сплошные оранжевые пятна.<p>— Это потому, что мы в твоей комнате, — вяло отозвался Гарри. — Здесь настоящее святилище «Пушек Педдл», забыл?</p><p>Некоторое время Рон молчал, издавая странные булькающие звуки, точно котел на полном огне.</p><p>— Почему мы вчера так надрались? — наконец спросил он. — Я помню, случилось что-то ужасное, но вот что? Почему у меня вся шея расцарапана? На нас напали? Нас пытали?</p><p>— Ну, почти. Вы поссорились с Гермионой.</p><p>Честнее было бы сказать «расстались», но не хотелось произносить это вслух.</p><p>Рон неуверенно сел на кровати. Лицо у него было серое и помятое, сосуды в глазах полопались.</p><p>— Это она меня расцарапала? Или... — он перекосил лицо, комкая в руках оранжевое одеяло, — другая девушка? Мы из-за этого поссорились?</p><p>— Нет, это все Живоглот. — Гарри поводил рукой по ковру, пытаясь нащупать палочку. — Но да, ссора была из-за него. Вроде бы. Ты там не видишь, где моя палочка?</p><p>Рон обвел мутным взглядом пол и, покачиваясь, тяжело сполз на него.</p><p>— А, точно. Гермиона бы хоть определилась, — он подтолкнул к Гарри его палочку и вновь издал булькающий хрип, — то я у нее бесчувственный, то вечно вспоминаю школьные обиды... Слушай, тебя когда-нибудь бывало такое, что тебя будто вот-вот стошнит, но этот момент все никак не наступает, и легче никак не становится?</p><p>Весь вчерашний вечер, подумал Гарри. Призвав к себе Акцио стакан с комода, он наполнил его водой из палочки и молча протянул Рону.</p><p>— Спасибо. — Тот шатко поднялся на ноги, доковылял до окна и распахнул его, впуская внутрь свежий утренний воздух. — Мне все-таки кажется, у меня с глазами что-то не то. Вот сейчас, например, я отчетливо вижу Малфоя. Хрень какая-то. Почему мне должен был приглючиться именно он? Я же не ты!</p><p>В несколько мощных рывков Гарри тоже оказался возле окна. Чуть поодаль действительно стоял Малфой, о чем-то разговаривая с Луной, которая сжимала в руках пучок белых цветов и, кажется, плела из них венок.</p><p>— Э-э, думаю, это не глюк. И пришел он ко мне, — пробормотал Гарри и выскочил из комнаты.</p><p>— Если мама уже приготовила завтрак, стащи для меня бекон! — раздался ему вслед страдальческий крик Рона.</p><p>Когда он выбежал во двор, Луна и Малфой сидели в густой траве, обрывая белоснежные цветки.</p><p>— О, надо же, Поттер! — Малфой ослепительно улыбнулся. — Приятно видеть, что ты жив и даже не в алкогольной коме.</p><p>— Привет, Гарри, — кивнула Луна. — Драко заглянул ко мне в гости и позвал собирать чахотник. Не знаю, правда, зачем искать его именно у Норы, если он растет везде, но Драко наверняка виднее. Хочешь, подарю венок? Вид у тебя не самый цветущий, а чахотник помогает от головной боли.</p><p>Гарри неловко потер одной босой ногой о другую.</p><p>— Спасибо, но я более-менее в порядке, это Рон лежит пластом. Могу даже пособирать чахотник с вами вместе — на природе у меня точно перестанет раскалываться голова.</p><p>— Прямо в таком виде? — насмешливо протянул Малфой. — Даже не знаю, рискну ли прогуливаться с тобой рядом, когда ты такой блистательный. Куда моей летней мантии до твоей зеленой пижамы с лимонными сниджетами?</p><p>Гарри показал ему средний палец, а затем шагнул вперед и поцеловал его — мягко, тягуче, вплетая пальцы в мягкие волосы и взъерошивая их. Отстранился Малфой до обидного быстро.</p><p>— Фу, Поттер, — он высунул язык и демонстративно поморщился, — что вы вчера пили, гоблинский самогон?</p><p>Луна их, казалось, даже не замечала, зачарованно глазея на редкие облака. Венок она, впрочем, все равно ему всучила.</p><p>В комнате Рона Гарри тут же метнул в него этим подарком.</p><p>— На, вроде как эта штука помогает от похмелья.</p><p>— Посылаешь его за беконом, а он с цветами возвращается, — хмыкнул Рон и откинулся на кровать, нахлобучив венок себе на голову. — Лучше бы Малфою подарил, а то с поцелуями лезешь, но цветов бедняга от тебя не дождался.</p><p>Гарри так и застыл на месте, просунув голову в ворот майки. Выходит, от окна Рон отошел не сразу.</p><p>— М-м, видишь ли... — выдавил он и мужественно стянул майку с лица. Во взгляде Рона читалось веселье — никак не оторопь. — Что-то ты не выглядишь особо удивленным. </p><p>— А должен? — Рон прыснул. — Я давно перестал удивляться всему, что связано с тобой и Малфоем. Никогда не забуду, как ты заставлял меня искать его имя на карте, а потом гладил эту несчастную точку...</p><p>— Не гладил, а обводил! Так просто удобнее было отслеживать, где он!</p><p>— ...и бормотал всякий пугающий бред типа «так, в постели его нет». Вариантов у меня было два — либо ты гей и сохнешь по Малфою, либо ты маньяк и жаждешь его крови. Так что я невероятно рад, что все же первое. — Рон задумчиво пожевал губу. — Слушай, а слабо еще раз засосать Малфоя — теперь уже подольше? Может, тогда меня наконец стошнит.</p><p>Вместо ответа Гарри запустил в него своей пижамой.</p><p>Внизу его ждал один только Малфой, со скучающим видом рассматривая лягушек в заросшем ряской и кувшинками пруду.</p><p>— Лавгуд ушла к себе домой — сказала, что ей нужно покормить шлеппи, — пояснил он. — Поттер, надеюсь, ты не поверил этим ее бредням о том, что я якобы специально предложил собирать травы именно здесь? Все знают, что эта девчонка живет в каком-то своем вымышленном мире. Лично я подозреваю ее в пристрастии к дурманящим зельям — причем к самым сильнодействующим.</p><p>— Разумеется. — Гарри стоило огромных усилий сдержать усмешку. — Хочешь зайти? Миссис Уизли, наверное, уже готовит завтрак.</p><p>Малфой выразительно передернул плечами.</p><p>— Нет уж, спасибо. Я и отсюда вижу, что на окнах ситцевые занавески. Ноги моей не будет в столь неказистом месте.</p><p>— Вот же сноб долбаный, — почти с нежностью отозвался Гарри. — И ведь бывал в гостях и у меня, и у Дадли.</p><p>— Ты предлагал мне секс, а Дадли показал телевизор с волшебным пультом. Это в корне меняло ситуацию. — Малфой смешно вздернул нос. — Пошли уже, Поттер. Колись, что у тебя стряслось.</p><p>Гарри запнулся на полушаге.</p><p>— С чего ты взял?</p><p>— Вижу по твоему полному радости лицу. Ну так?</p><p>— Ну... Гермиона и Рон расстались. Точнее, поссорились, но я вообще не представляю, как они смогут общаться после всего, что вчера друг другу наговорили.</p><p>Теперь чуть не споткнулся уже Малфой.</p><p>— О нет, — произнес он, мрачнея на глазах. Ничего себе, Гарри и не подозревал, что Малфоя так волновали их отношения. — И что было дальше? Отвечай только правду! Вы с Уизли заказали стрип-ведьмочек?</p><p>Смысл этого разговора начал стремительно ускользать от Гарри — и, кажется, похмелье здесь ни при чем.</p><p>— Чего? Зачем нам это?</p><p>— Чтобы подбодрить Уизли после расставания? Мы с Блейзом всегда так делаем. Когда Энид Осмонд бросила его во второй раз, мы провели незабываемую ночь в «Логове нетопырей» со стрип-ведьмочками и шоколадным сиропом. — Малфой блаженно сощурился, но уже в следующий миг начал сверлить его испепеляющим взглядом. — Но тогда я был свободным человеком! Учти, Поттер, если ты позволил себе лишнего, лучше признайся сразу. Тебя в любом случае ждут чудовищные темномагические проклятия, но так шанс на мое милосердие чуть-чуть возрастет. Возможно, Пенисокромсающий сглаз тебя минует.</p><p>— Вау, ну ты и псих, — почти восхищенно выдохнул Гарри. — Какие нафиг стрип-ведьмочки, Малфой? Меня они даже не привлекают, а Рону не нужен никто, кроме Гермионы. Ну, по крайней мере, я так думал раньше. — Он немного помолчал, следуя за Малфоем по узкой проселочной дороге. — Наверное, глупо так из-за них расстраиваться, ведь люди расстаются все время, да еще и в нашем возрасте. Да и Рон с Гермионой знают друг друга больше половины жизни — наивно было думать, что они вместе надолго.</p><p>— По статистике так бывает очень редко, — с какой-то непонятной горечью отметил Малфой.</p><p>— Да. Но они всегда были двумя моими самыми близкими друзьями, и сейчас у меня такое дурацкое чувство, словно все изменится, а я к этому вообще не готов. — Гарри пнул попавшийся под ноги камешек. — Вообще ни к чему не готов. Ладно, извини. Вряд ли ты знаешь, каково это.</p><p>— Один из моих двух самых близких друзей вообще умер, так что... — Малфой опустил голову. — Не то чтобы у нас был конкурс на самую драматичную потерю, конечно.</p><p>— Мне жаль, — честно сказал Гарри. — Я всегда считал Крэбба полным отморозком, но я толком его и не знал. Может быть, если бы мы пообщались в дру...</p><p>— О, Винсент и был полным отморозком, — со злым весельем перебил Малфой. — Но он был нашим отморозком, а для меня это все меняет. </p><p>Они вышли к развилке в сторону деревни Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул, но Малфой упрямо двинулся дальше — по заросшей сорняками поляне. Вокруг тихо стрекотали кузнечики, а высокая трава сочно блестела тяжелой росой.</p><p>— Лето почти закончилось, — нарушил молчание Гарри, наблюдая, как солнце играет на волосах Малфоя золотисто-медовыми бликами. — Придешь на церемонию открытия Хогвартса?</p><p>— Даже не знаю. — Малфой поднял с земли изогнутую корягу и стал расчищать перед собой путь, отодвигая влажную траву. — Думаю, меня там мало кто хочет видеть, — он нахально ухмыльнулся, — а это всегда лучшая причина сходить. Или ты предлагаешь пойти вместе? Как на выпускной?</p><p>— Я сам не уверен. Так бы я тебя пригласил куда угодно, конечно, — ответил Гарри и сам поразился тому, как легко вырвались эти слова. Ему и задумываться не пришлось. — Просто не могу понять, ехать мне или нет. С одной стороны, терпеть не могу большие сборища людей, где на меня все будут пялиться, да еще и речь нужна... С другой — это же Хогвартс. — Перед лицом пролетел грюмошмель, и Гарри раздраженно отмахнулся от него. — Ненавижу лето. Летом почти никогда не происходит ничего хорошего. Раньше я целыми днями сидел взаперти и ждал писем — причем иногда мне становилось так тошно, что я был бы не против, даже если бы ты мне написал. Каждое лето я дождаться не мог, когда вернусь в свой единственный дом, в Хогвартс, а теперь мне совсем некуда возвращаться.</p><p>Прозвучало жалко и в то же время нелепо, будто сейчас он жил под мостом. Как ни странно, Малфой и не думал смеяться.</p><p>— Само собой, я всегда могу забить на сданные ТРИТОНы и отучиться седьмой курс, как планирует сделать Гермиона, — поморщился Гарри. — Но это будет уже не то. Не знаю, смогу ли объяснить...</p><p>— ...Словно весь мир движется вперед, а ты застыл на пройденном для всех этапе? — спросил Малфой.</p><p>Гарри остановился.</p><p>— Да, и в то же время ты вообще без понятия, куда идти дальше. Причем остальные вроде бы приспосабливаются, а ты не понимаешь, как им это удается. Только скучаешь — уже не столько по Хогвартсу, сколько по прошлому. По первым полетам, первым заклинаниям, первым друзьям — таким, какими они были когда-то.</p><p>Где-то вдали певуче крикнула болтрушайка и тут же смолкла. Малфой неподвижно стоял перед ним — тонкий, бледный, словно угасающий солнечный луч, который исчезнет, стоит лишь моргнуть.</p><p>— Помнишь, ты говорил, — тихо начал он, — вернее, это я когда говорил, что некоторые вещи не исправить никаким Репаро. Так вот... мне кажется, это не так. По крайней мере, не всегда.</p><p>Чуть помедлив, Малфой каким-то порывистым, почти неловким движением поднял перед собой корягу и направил ее на Гарри.</p><p>— Представь, что это палочка. Репаро.</p><p>Мгновение они оба молчали, глядя друг на друга. Затем Малфой опустил корягу и хрипло рассмеялся.</p><p>— Я думал, получится красивый романтический жест, — добавил он немного смущенно.</p><p>Гарри шагнул вперед.</p><p>— Так и вышло, — надтреснутым голосом сказал он и прижался к Малфою, уткнувшись лицом в его худую шею и вдыхая запах лета, нагретой солнцем кожи и полевых цветов.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Просто скажи мне эти три слова, — не унималась Гермиона. — «Ты была права». Ну же, Гарри, это ведь так легко!<p>— Нет, нихрена ты не была права, — огрызнулся он. — Хватит уже ко мне цепляться.</p><p>Честное слово, ему и без нотаций Гермионы было тошно. Стоило закрыть глаза, как перед ними возникал распростертый в луже собственной крови Малфой. Как он зажимал побелевшими ладонями раны на груди, хватая ртом воздух. Как смотрел на Гарри — неверяще, со смесью отвращения и страха.</p><p>— Что значит «не права»? Теперь же ты видишь, что этот проклятый учебник ни к чему хоро...</p><p>— Этот проклятый учебник помог мне раздобыть «Феликс Фелицис», — отрезал Гарри и захлопнул перед собой «Стандартную книгу заклинаний». Все равно он уже полчаса не мог дочитать один абзац. — И спасти Рона от яда.</p><p>— А заодно обзавестись репутацией блестящего зельевара, причем совсем незаслуженно, — мстительно уточнила Гермиона.</p><p>— Да отстань ты от него, — вдруг вмешалась Джинни, привстав на диване. — Сейчас вообще не время завидовать чужим успехам в учебе.</p><p>— По-твоему, я завидую? — Гермиона вспыхнула. — О да, конечно, я безумно завидую тому, что Гарри чуть не убил человека!</p><p>— Гермиона! — потрясенно выдохнул Рон, перестав делать вид, будто не прислушивается к разговору. Он бросил нервный взгляд на Гарри, но тот лишь кивнул.</p><p>— Ничего страшного. В конце концов, так и есть.</p><p>Возможно, ему как раз следовало это услышать.</p><p>— Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю, Гарри, — виновато добавила Гермиона. — Само собой, ты бы в жизни не применил к Малфою это заклинание, если бы знал, как оно действует. Суть в том, что ты и не должен был его знать! Нельзя так бездумно полагаться на какой-то неизвестный учеб...</p><p>— Мать твою, Гермиона, да хватит его изводить! — рявкнула Джинни и вскочила на ноги. — Гарри и так сам не свой, а тут еще и ты достаешь! Хоть раз в жизни прекрати всех отчитывать.</p><p>Гермиона так и застыла с открытым ртом. Рон схватил со стола первую попавшуюся книгу и тревожно спрятался за ней.</p><p>— Ты не виноват, Гарри, — сказала Джинни, подходя к нему ближе. — Малфой ведь собирался послать в тебя Круциатус? Наоборот здорово, что ты нашел чем ответить.</p><p>Она сочувственно положила руку ему на плечо, и Гарри тут же почувствовал прилив благодарности. Вот только от ее сладких цветочных духов почему-то стало нечем дышать.</p><p>— Пойду немного прогуляюсь, — объявил он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Хочу побыть один.</p><p>В безлюдном коридоре Гарри накинул на себя мантию-невидимку и двинулся к лестнице. Какой-то особой цели у него не было — всего лишь побродить по вечернему замку, наблюдая, как выставленные вдоль стен рыцарские доспехи в лучах заходящего солнца отливают красным. Негромко переговаривались между собой портреты, по вымощенному булыжником полу невесомо скользили привидения — все это казалось таким родным, что щемило сердце.</p><p>Ноги сами собой привели его в больничное крыло.</p><p>Малфой спал, до подбородка укрытый одеялом. На стульях возле его кровати о чем-то возбужденно перешептывались хмурый Крэбб и зареванная Паркинсон.</p><p>— Да ты гонишь, не мог Снейп такого сказать, — растерянно пробасил Крэбб с привычно тупым выражением лица. — Это же, ну, ни в какие ворота...</p><p>— Но так и есть, — Паркинсон шумно всхлипнула, — этот психованный Поттер будет по субботам ходить на отработки. И все! Драко чуть не умер, а его наказали как... как... как если бы он распотрошил миссис Норрис. Хотя чего это я, за атаку на драную кошку Поттера и то ждало бы более строгое наказание.</p><p>Крэбб неловко похлопал ее по плечу — кажется, слишком сильно, так как Паркинсон поморщилась.</p><p>— Я этого так просто не оставлю, — прошипела она, шмыгая носом. — Я расскажу всем и каждому в этой школе, что Поттер на самом деле из себя представляет! Какими заклинаниями он швыряется! Каждый первогодка узнает, какой он гнилой отморозок!</p><p>— Прекратите шуметь, мисс Паркинсон, — одернула ее подошедшая из-за спины мадам Помфри. — Нечего здесь балаган устраивать, больному нужен покой.</p><p>Паркинсон потерла кулаками опухшие глаза, оставляя на щеках серые разводы от туши или еще от какой дряни, и направилась к выходу. Крэбб уныло поплелся за ней.</p><p>Гарри шагнул к кровати Малфоя и, стараясь не шуршать мантией, опустился на стул.</p><p>Лицо Малфоя абсолютно ничего не выражало и было даже не бледным, а каким-то посеревшим. Светлые волосы местами слиплись от запекшейся крови, а губы почему-то выглядели искусанными.</p><p>— Прости меня, — шепнул Гарри, когда мадам Помфри, позвякивая склянками из-под зелий, вышла в подсобку. — Я правда, правда, правда не хотел. Я в жизни бы так серьезно тебе не навредил — даже если бы ты десять раз пихнул меня в ледяное озеро. Честное слово, Малфой, прости.</p><p>Подчиняясь какому-то глупому порыву, Гарри дотронулся до его холодных пальцев, а затем осторожно сжал их в ладони, стараясь хоть немного согреть. Запястье у Малфоя было узким, с выступающими косточками и тонкими синеватыми венами, и казалось хрупким до невозможности. Гарри мягко погладил его, сам не зная, как будет это объяснять, если Малфой вдруг проснется.</p><p>Однако он оставался безмолвным и неподвижным. Грудь его слабо вздымалась, и Гарри наклонился к ней, чтобы услышать биение сердца. Вблизи от Малфоя пахло чем-то горьким — скорее всего, бадьяном и другими лечебными травами.</p><p>— Я не хотел, — беспомощно повторил Гарри куда-то ему в шею. — Я никогда не хотел, чтобы из-за меня кто-то умирал. Но они все равно умирали, и я никак не мог этого предотвратить, но еще ни разу не было такого, чтобы я своими руками кого-то... И знаешь, это оказалось в десятки раз хуже всех смертей, которые я видел раньше. Так что приходи в себя, слышишь, Малфой? А не то я не смогу с этим жить и в итоге слечу с катушек, как ты и предсказывал. В реальности ты не захочешь этого видеть, поверь.</p><p>Наверное, если бы Малфой очнулся сейчас, ничем хорошим это бы не закончилось. В лучшем случае он бы разозлился, в худшем — еще и испугался бы, что Гарри так навис над ним: решил бы, что тот пришел завершить начатое. И все равно безумно хотелось, чтобы он открыл глаза и начал осыпа́ть его проклятиями. Пусть он орет, яростно кривит губы, зовет Гарри как угодно, пытается ударить — да хоть снова сломает ему нос. Лишь бы пришел в себя.</p><p>Но Малфой все не просыпался, и Гарри молча сидел возле постели, глядя на то, как его ресницы отбрасывают изломанные тени на скулы. Как ни странно, рассматривать спящего Малфоя было ничуть не скучно — хотя Гарри, кажется, и так знал это лицо до последней черточки.</p><p>Ушел он задолго после того, как мадам Помфри погасила за собой свет, и больничное крыло окутала вязкая темнота.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— ...короче, вот так. И скоро Малфой сюда придет. Должен, по крайней мере. Вечно этот мудак опаздывает.<p>— Ну наконец-то, свершилось, — ответила Гермиона, не отрываясь от «Пророка».</p><p>Гарри смерил ее пристальным взглядом, но она оставалась невозмутима.</p><p>— Ничего себе реакция, — буркнул он и потянулся к сливочному пиву. — Ты узнаешь, что твой лучший друг встречается с человеком, которого в школе на дух не переносил. И все, что ты можешь сказать: «Ну наконец-то, свершилось»?</p><p>Фыркнув, Гермиона перелистнула страницу.</p><p>— Я тебя умоляю, да ты еще в школе глаз от него отвести не мог. Сложно представить себе хоть одного волшебника с нашего курса, который сейчас удивился бы такой новости.</p><p>— Малфой, — мстительно заявил Гарри, — был в полном шоке.</p><p>Гермиона все-таки подняла голову от газеты.</p><p>— Да неужели?</p><p>— Он буквально подскочил от неожиданности, когда я впервые поцеловал его. — Гарри призадумался. — В общем-то, я и сам от себя такого не ожидал.</p><p>— То есть ты два года бегал за ним, а теперь удивляешься? А он прекрасно видел, что ты бегал за ним, но все равно удивляется? Да вы просто созданы друг для друга.</p><p>Невысказанное «два идиота» повисло в воздухе. Гарри растерянно побарабанил пальцами по столу.</p><p>— Два года?</p><p>— Я считаю с того раза, как ты потащил нас за ним в Лютный переулок.</p><p>Надо же, с тех пор и вправду прошло больше двух лет.</p><p>— Потому я и советовала Джинни ни на что не надеяться, — добавила Гермиона, жестом руки попросив у бармена Тома счет. Должно быть, лицо у Гарри было очень уж красноречивое, поскольку она закатила глаза. — Честно говоря, меня оскорбляет, что ты считал меня такой недогадливой, Гарри.</p><p>— Я не знал, что было о чем догадываться, — буркнул он и осушил бутылку. — Ладно, тебя насторожило то, что я подозревал Малфоя во всяких темных делишках, следил за ним и все такое — хотя, напоминаю, прав оказался именно я. Но с чего ты решила, что мы могли так вот просто сойтись? Малфой где-то с шестого курса вообще перестал обращать на меня внимание.</p><p>В этот момент дверь со стороны Косого переулка распахнулась, и в «Дырявый котел» вошел Драко Малфой. Быстро оглядев темное помещение, он решительно направился к их столику.</p><p>— Отличная маскировка, Поттер! Длинные волосы тебе идут. Удачно, что теперь они торчат не во все стороны, а лишь в одну.</p><p>— Это Гермиона постаралась, — сказал Гарри, игнорируя ее насмешливый взгляд. Подумаешь, Малфой снова узнал его в другом облике: скорее всего, он просто увидел Гермиону, вот и зашагал прямо к ним.</p><p>В ответ Малфой лениво повернул к ней голову, казалось, только сейчас заметив ее.</p><p>— Хорошая работа, Грейнджер, — произнес он с таким видом, словно хвалил домового эльфа за хорошо начищенные ботинки. — Только в следующий раз оставь ему глаза зелеными, иначе я не одобряю. Томас! Нам порцию лимонных шотов!</p><p>— Малфой, сейчас одиннадцать утра, — развеселился Гарри. — И ты еще меня подозревал в алкоголизме.</p><p>Тот насмешливо скривил губы.</p><p>— Напоминаю, нам предстоит бранч с моей семьей. Ты уверен, что хочешь прийти туда трезвым? Я — однозначно нет, а ведь меня никто из гостей даже не пытался убить.</p><p>Пожалуй, в его словах был смысл.</p><p>Шоты оказались освежающими, с кислинкой. Малфой выпивал их залпом, а затем еще долго облизывал сахарную каемку на рюмках — издевательство какое-то, Гарри едва держал себя в руках. Гермиона взирала на них обоих, как Макгонагалл на Пивза.</p><p>— Этот ваш бранч, — наконец спросила она, когда Малфой проглотил четвертый шот, — будет где-то рядом?</p><p>— Нет, в Западном Суссексе. — Малфой опустил рюмку на стол. — Хочешь присоединиться?</p><p>— Вот еще, у меня запланирован визит в министерство — в отделе регулирования магических популяций сегодня день открытых дверей, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Просто думала, как же вы туда доберетесь, раз оба пьяны и не в состоянии аппарировать.</p><p>Малфой перевел взгляд на Гарри. На его лице медленно проступило понимание — тут же сменившись паникой.</p><p>— Мы всегда можем воспользоваться камином, — чуть заплетающимся языком предложил Гарри. Теперь в глазах Малфоя читалось отвращение.</p><p>— Моя кашемировая мантия не создана для столкновения с золой, Поттер, — выплюнул он и стряхнул с воротника невидимую пылинку.</p><p>Гарри положил подбородок на руку и уставился на шоты. Возможно, сама судьба пыталась уберечь его от прыжка в змеиное логово. Легче всего будет отменить эту странную встречу и заняться чем-нибудь более приятным — например, остаться с Малфоем наедине.</p><p>Впрочем, когда он отступал от трудностей? Нечего Малфою думать, что он струсил.</p><p>— Есть у меня одна идея, — объявил он и на всякий случай выпил еще.</p><p>Десять минут спустя Малфой стоял на улице перед «Ночным рыцарем», теперь уже выражая отвращение всем своим видом.</p><p>— Ни за что на свете, — отрезал он. — Эта развалюха выглядит так, что ее заранее хочется обработать доксицидом, пятновыводителем и святой водой.</p><p>Из ярко-фиолетового автобуса вышел осунувшийся Стэн Шанпайк. </p><p>— Добро пожаловать! Сегодня я буду вашим кон... — Увидев Малфоя, он осекся и резко побледнел. — Ой. Ты ведь сын Люциуса Малфоя? Что ж, ладно. Я знал, что рано или поздно кто-нибудь из вас придет за мной.</p><p>Малфой уставился на Стэна, явно видя его впервые в жизни. Стэн немного помялся и рухнул перед ним на колени.</p><p>— Прошу, не пытай меня! Честное слово, на самом деле я не знаю никаких секретов Пожирателей смерти. Да, один раз я болтал в трактире, будто Люциус Малфой финансирует подпольные бои, где вейлы дерутся между собой в масле, но мне это просто... как-то само собой в голову пришло. Молю, пощады! Я... с меня бесплатный проезд. И горячий шоколад!</p><p>Мгновение Малфой сверлил его немигающим взглядом, потом вздохнул.</p><p>— Так уж и быть, проявлю снисходительность. Давай свой горячий шоколад.</p><p>В автобусе Гарри осознал, что он полнейший, безнадежный идиот. Сесть в «Ночного рыцаря» подвыпившим — точно одна из самых дурацких идей в его жизни. Даже прорываться наружу из Гринготтса верхом на драконе было не так мучительно — по крайней мере, трясло во время той поездки в разы меньше.</p><p>Хотя есть и свои плюсы, довольно подумал он, когда автобус в очередной раз резко затормозил, и Малфой рухнул со своего сиденья чуть ли не ему на колени. Жаль только, что вокруг было полно пассажиров, и вдоволь облапать его за задницу не получилось.</p><p>На выходе Стэн подслеповато сощурился, разглядывая их.</p><p>— Знаешь, а ты немного похож на Гарри Поттера. Мы его целых два раза подвозили, он мне такого наговорил! А ты, Малфой, передай своему отцу, что я его, это... глубоко уважаю.</p><p>— Отвратительный сервис, — с чувством заявил Малфой и вдруг подмигнул ему. — Будь уверен, от моего отца билет на бои вейл в масле ты не получишь.</p><p>Автобус высадил их возле высокой резной ограды, за которой виднелся двухэтажный песочно-желтый особняк. Из сада доносилась приглушенная музыка.</p><p>Едва «Ночной рыцарь» исчез из виду, как Гарри вернул себе обычную внешность. Малфой послал ему веселый взгляд.</p><p>— Думаешь, здесь тебе поклонники докучать не будут?</p><p>— Думаю, это я буду докучать им, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.</p><p>Про себя он подумал другое: пусть все знают, что Малфой привел именно его, а не какого-то там безымянного волшебника.</p><p>Люциус Малфой встретился им прямо у ворот — курил сигару, придирчиво рассматривая клумбу с миниатюрными синими розами.</p><p>— Здравствуй, отец! — радостно начал Драко, когда они приблизились к нему. — Ты знал, что о тебе распускают слухи, будто ты организовываешь бои с развратными вейлами в масле? По-моему, отличная идея для бизнеса — надо взять на заметку. Это Гарри Поттер, если ты не узнал. Он мой любовник. Мы приехали сюда на автобусе «Ночной рыцарь». Еще мы немного пьяны.</p><p>Сперва Люциус слушал его, не меняясь в лице, но ближе к концу выронил сигару.</p><p>— О, Салазар, — с ужасом выдохнул он. — Какой позор. Мой сын... Мой единственный сын...</p><p>Черт, как же неловко. Гарри захотелось, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его — в идеале вместе с Малфоем.</p><p>— Мой единственный сын ездит на автобусе, — с надрывом закончил Люциус и спрятал лицо в руках.</p><p>Малфой ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.</p><p>— Каждую секунду этой мучительной поездки я вспоминал нашу карету, поверь.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, добрый день, — продолжил Люциус уже более ровным тоном, вернув себе привычное хладнокровие. — Насколько я понимаю, это благодаря вам Драко отменил поездку в Португалию к отпрыску этой бесстыдной черной вдовы? Рад вас видеть. Совершенно искренне.</p><p>Точно, Малфой же говорил, что проведет конец лета у Забини. Гарри уже напрочь об этом забыл.</p><p>Едва он успел напряженно заверить Люциуса, что тоже очень рад («тому, что вы не прокляли меня на месте» Гарри предусмотрительно добавлять не стал), как Малфой торопливо увел его глубже в сад. Люциусу он напоследок послал такой убийственный взгляд, словно на день рождения его вовсе оставили без подарков.</p><p>— Последний год выдался для нас нелегким, так что не обращай на него внимания, — пробормотал Малфой, взяв Гарри за руку. — У отца стали возникать странные навязчивые идеи. Да чтобы я ради тебя отменял поездки с друзьями, ха!</p><p>Скулы у него слегка порозовели. Усмехнувшись, Гарри крепче сжал ладонь Малфоя в своей.</p><p>Бранч выглядел совсем не так, как Гарри в мыслях рисовал себе встречи бывших сторонников Волдеморта, угнетателей домовых эльфов и просто снобов. Всего лишь какие-то волшебники в летних мантиях гуляли небольшими группами по саду, переговариваясь между собой и угощаясь миниатюрными закусками, которыми не насытился бы и клубкопух.</p><p>Появление Гарри вызвало небольшой ажиотаж, но подходить к нему никто не решился — разве что шепотки со всех сторон стали громче. Малфой принялся нашептывать ему в ответ:</p><p>— Это отец Малькольма Приса, помнишь, охотника сборной Хаффлпаффа? Нет? И почему я не удивлен? В общем, в прошлом году этот Малькольм крупно проигрался на квиддичных ставках — у нас в Слизерине был подпольный тотализатор — и отказался платить, а мы с Блейзом отправили его отцу требование о погашении задолженности. Просто объясняю, почему он смотрит на меня, как василиск на петуха. Вон там моя тетя Андромеда — прямо копия Беллатрикс, да? О, вы знакомы? Надо же, Поттер, хоть кого-то ты знаешь. Рядом с ней семья Боббинов — гляди-ка, крошка Мелинда уже вернулась. Якобы с каникул в Испании, но все знают, что на самом деле она лечилась от зависимости. А в оливковой мантии — это мой дядя Болдрик. Страшный человек. К слову, мы именно у него в гостях.</p><p>— Он вроде какой-то криминальный авторитет? — вспомнил Гарри. — Попадался на всякой мелочи вроде взяток, а в остальном уходил от правосудия.</p><p>Малфой лишь махнул рукой.</p><p>— Один раз избежал штрафа за непристойное поведение в общественном месте. Идем, Поттер, покажу тебе дом.</p><p>По правде говоря, экскурсия по фамильному поместью особо Гарри не вдохновляла.</p><p>— Я думал, ты привел меня на бранч? Смотри, там твоя мама, надо бы поздороваться...</p><p>— Нет, я хотел тебе кое-что показать, — ответил Малфой с многообещающей улыбкой, от которой у Гарри прошел по коже озноб. — Поверь, ты не разочаруешься.</p><p>Возле роскошных гобеленов и антикварной мебели он действительно не задержался, а потащил Гарри по мраморной лестнице прямиком на второй этаж к высокой двустворчатой двери.</p><p>— Сейчас ты увидишь самый изысканный интерьер в своей жизни, — пообещал он и распахнул ее.</p><p>В первый момент у Гарри зарябило в глазах. Огромная изумрудная люстра, темно-зеленые шторы и ковер, насыщенно-зеленые диван и подушки, бутылочно-зеленые вазы и светильники... Серебряный журнальный столик в форме змеи добил его.</p><p>— Так вот он какой — ад, — с притворным благоговением выдохнул Гарри, рассматривая напольные часы, стрелкой в которых служила змея. Встретив его взгляд, та с шипением показала ему раздвоенный язык. — Хочешь нанести мне очередную травму? Какая-то слабая попытка, после кабинета Амбридж с розовыми котятами впечатлить меня трудновато.</p><p>— Хочу здесь потрахаться, — невозмутимо бросил Малфой, расстегивая ремень на брюках. — Должен я же отомстить тебе за ночь любви в той мусорной яме, которую ты зовешь своей спальней.</p><p>— Признай, тебя просто заводит мысль о сексе в этом слизеринском логове, — хмыкнул Гарри, но все слова мигом застыли на языке, когда Малфой поймал его губы своими.</p><p>В голове совсем не осталось связных мыслей, когда он расстегивал на Малфое накрахмаленную рубашку, которую ему вечно хотелось помять, и скользил поцелуями вниз по белой, как сливки, худой груди с твердыми розовыми сосками. Затем Гарри наконец попробовал его на вкус — и это оказалось совсем не страшно, а нежно, терпко-сладко и обжигающе горячо. Малфой задыхался под ним, хрипло постанывая, цепляясь ему за плечи, вплетаясь пальцами в волосы и нетерпеливо дергая на себя, а во взгляде его было что-то темное и жадное — прежде на Гарри никто так не смотрел.</p><p>Затем настал его черед извиваться под Малфоем, упиваясь дразнящими ласками и запутываясь пальцами в мягких волосах, — и это было так мучительно прекрасно, что Гарри не хватало воздуха, слов, жестов, чтобы передать весь свой восторг и всю свою любовь к этому невозможному засранцу, который выводил его из себя, как никто другой. И понимал его, как никто другой.</p><p>Едва к Гарри вернулась способность соображать, он хрипло сказал:</p><p>— Драко. Драко, я люблю тебя.</p><p>Несколько долгих секунд Малфой не отзывался, а затем приподнял голову с бортика дивана, закрыл рот ладонью и начал беззвучно смеяться.</p><p>— Ну да, — ответил он, отсмеявшись и убрав руку, — конечно.</p><p>Гарри нахмурился. На ответное признание он сильно не рассчитывал — скорее уж на какую-нибудь веселую колкость о влюбчивых гриффиндорцах. Но чтобы Малфой решил, что он над ним издевается?</p><p>— Я серьезно.</p><p>— О, я тебе верю. — Малфой лениво потянулся. — В смысле, верю, что ты искренне так считаешь, а не что на самом деле изнываешь от любви.</p><p>— И давно ты сделался легилиментом? — фыркнул Гарри. — Или, может, ты подлил мне в шоты Веритасерум? Если нет, то мне уж точно лучше знать, что я чувствую.</p><p>Малфой привлек его к себе и втянул в плавный, неспешный поцелуй.</p><p>— Я вовсе не хотел говорить как мудак, — шепнул он Гарри в губы. — У меня это всегда выходит само собой. Ну, ты и так знаешь. Но дело в том, что я правда не верю тебе. Это же полная хрень, Поттер. Твое первое лето после войны, ты наконец свободен, но немного растерян, а тут подвернулся я...</p><p>— Подвернулся? — неверяще переспросил Гарри. — Малфой, я два года за тобой бегаю. Мне это Гермиона сегодня сказала. И даже Рон заметил. И Луна! По-твоему, они все тоже растеряны?</p><p>— Я могу составить целый список того, что с каждым из них не так, но речь сейчас о тебе. И ты, — Малфой зачем-то надавил пальцем на его губы, — отчаянно хочешь нормальной, приятной жизни. Хочешь секса, хочешь наконец влюбиться — так, чтобы голова кружилась от одних поцелуев, чтобы каждую бессонную ночь проводить вместе, а не наедине с кошмарами, чтобы можно было поговорить обо всем и знать, что тебя не осудят, а потом твои откровения не появятся в «Пророке». И я для этого отлично подхожу — ведь мы с тобой прошли через один и тот же ад и хотим одного и того же. Но только сейчас.</p><p>— А потом ты свалишь от меня к кому-нибудь понадежнее и посолиднее? — спросил Гарри ломким голосом.</p><p>Малфой вдруг улыбнулся — тепло, без малейшей издевки.</p><p>— Нет, это ты от меня сбежишь. Не знаю уж к кому — и представлять не хочу. И в этом нет ничего страшного, просто... лучше не говори того, о чем потом пожалеешь.</p><p>— По-моему, мне лучше знать, о чем я пожалею, а о чем — нет, — отрезал Гарри. — Для меня это не какая-то там летняя интрижка. Рядом с тобой я гораздо счастливее.</p><p>— И в прошлый раз такого не было? — усмехнулся Малфой. — Когда ты еще встречался с девчонками?</p><p>Если подумать, первое время Гарри и правда казалось, что с Джинни он счастлив. Но это было больше года назад, какая теперь разница?</p><p>— Может быть, — признал он, — но я и не чувствовал к Джинни и сотой доли того, что чувствую к тебе. Да и зачем вообще сравнивать? Говорю же, я счастлив сейчас, Драко. С тобой.</p><p>— Только потому, что тебе со мной легко, — выплюнул Малфой с неожиданной злостью. — Как только я перестану быть паинькой и выбирать выражения, ты сразу отвернешься от меня, вот и все. </p><p>Кажется, это было самое нелепое, что Малфой говорил ему за всю жизнь. Ну, после того дикого разговора о несуществующем инцесте.</p><p>— Нет, ты точно ебнутый, — ответил Гарри сквозь смех. — Когда ты вообще вел себя как паинька? Выбирал выражения? Малфой, да ты самый грубый, наглый и заносчивый волшебник из всех, кого я только знаю. Ты просто невыносим! Мне вечно хочется тебе врезать!</p><p>Светлые глаза Малфоя насмешливо блеснули.</p><p>— Всего пять минут назад ты признавался мне в высоких чувствах, — он с наигранной обидой выпятил нижнюю губу, — а теперь угрожаешь физической расправой. Ох, как же скоротечна твоя любовь...</p><p>Гарри заехал ему по голове подушкой. Малфой в отместку спихнул его с дивана. Тогда Гарри утянул его за собой и принялся щекотать — и на какое-то время им вновь стало не до разговоров.</p><p>— Это просто возмутительно, — стенал потом Малфой, рассматривая красные отметины на боку, — ты мне всю кожу стер об этот жесткий ковер. Я полюбил варвара, самого настоящего варвара!</p><p>Гарри вскинулся, подняв голову с его влажного подрагивающего живота.</p><p>— Ты что?</p><p>— А еще я полюбил идиота, — обреченно вздохнул Малфой, выуживая из своих растрепанных волос ворсинки от ковра. — Хотя это давно уже не новость.</p><p>— Какой же ты придурок, — сказал Гарри со странной щемящей нежностью и, привстав, тоже легко провел ладонью по его волосам. — Серьезно, Малфой, я говорю, что хочу узнать тебя получше, а ты пытаешься меня утопить. Я целую тебя — ты пугаешься. Я признаюсь тебе в любви — ты ржешь. Ты точно не сидишь на дурманящих зельях?</p><p>Малфой тихо хмыкнул.</p><p>— Страшно представить, как я отреагирую, когда ты меня бросишь, да?</p><p>— Этого никогда не произойдет, — со всей уверенностью ответил Гарри и наклонился к нему, одну за другой целуя бледные родинки на его шее.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Так что если кто-то спросит, у меня на заднице наколот перуанский змеезуб, — подмигнула ему Джинни и откусила кусок яблочного пирога.<p>— А ведь моя хвосторога была всего лишь на груди, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.</p><p>— Давай посмотрим правде в глаза, — Джинни пожала плечами, — из нас двоих я бо́льшая оторва. </p><p>— Убейте меня, — взмолился Рон, уткнувшись лбом в стол.</p><p>Гермиона прыснула. Джинни заботливо погладила его по плечу, а затем стянула с тарелки Рона клубнику.</p><p>— Пойду в библиотеку. Хотелось бы, конечно, разок пройтись вокруг озера, — она повернулась к Гарри, — но что поделать, надо готовиться к СОВ.</p><p>— Удачи, — сказал он.</p><p>Джинни с усмешкой покачала головой и чмокнула его в щеку, оставив липкий след от этой ее блестящей помады. И почему девчонки жить не могли без всяких таких штук?</p><p>Стоило ей уйти, как Гермиона демонстративно фыркнула, будто при проверке их домашнего задания.</p><p>— Она явно хотела, чтобы ты отговорил ее и предложил прогуляться.</p><p>— Почему бы тогда не спросить прямо? — Гарри положил себе желе. — Кошмар, как с вами сложно.</p><p>— Мог бы и сам проявить инициативу, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — Но я рада видеть, что ты счастлив, Гарри.</p><p>И он был счастлив, ведь так? Учебный год близился к концу, их сборная разгромила Рейвенкло, а читать о новых нападениях дементоров вместе с Джинни было куда легче, чем одному.</p><p>— Честно говоря, сперва я не верила, что это удачная идея. Не только из-за, гм...</p><p>Она покосилась на Рона.</p><p>— Ой, да забудь, — отозвался Рон, доедая фруктовый торт. — Я как подумаю о том, что никаких СОВ нам сдавать не надо, а можно спокойно сидеть и наслаждаться десертом — и жизнь уже удалась. Не болтайте только при мне о заднице Джинни — и я вас благословляю, дети мои.</p><p>— Мне просто казалось, что тебе не столько нужна сама Джинни, — Гермиона выразительно посмотрела на Гарри, — сколько важно знать, что она рядом.</p><p>Гарри с тоской уставился на желе. Возможно, если взорвать его, получится избежать очередной лекции?</p><p>Хотя нет, бесполезно. При желании Гермиона настигнет его везде. </p><p>— Я о том, что ты совсем не обращал на нее внимания, а потом она перестала робеть и начала встречаться с нашими ровесниками. В итоге тебе стало неуютно от мысли, что у тебя больше нет запасного варианта, что она все время не кру...</p><p>— Вау, Гермиона, — Гарри отложил ложку, чувствуя, что начинает закипать, — какого ты обо мне высокого мнения, оказывается.</p><p>— Я ни в чем тебя не упрекаю, — с явным упреком в голосе возразила она. — Просто не забывай, что для Джинни ты много значишь, она так давно этого хотела...</p><p>— Фу!</p><p>— Да не в том смысле, Рон!</p><p>— Я всего лишь один раз не захотел с ней гулять, — оборвал их обоих Гарри. — Зачем раздувать из этого проблему? Я вообще терпеть не могу это долбаное озеро.</p><p>— Вот видишь, все отлично. — Рон махнул в сторону Гермионы нанизанной на вилку клубничиной. — Только ты, Гарри, все равно не расслабляйся. Повторяю, если я вам великодушно разрешил...</p><p>Но Гарри его уже не слушал, потому что в Большой зал впервые за четыре дня вошел Малфой.</p><p>Вид у него был самый обычный, разве что донельзя мрачный — как будто он не в Больничном крыле лежал, а находился на бесконечной отработке у Снейпа.</p><p>— Я скоро вернусь, — бросил Гарри и, не слушая возражений Гермионы, направился к нему быстрым шагом.</p><p>Перехватил он Малфоя уже на подходе к слизеринскому столу.</p><p>— Извини, — выпалил вместо приветствия Гарри. — Я правда не хо...</p><p>— Поттер, ты сейчас не валяешься на полу и не скулишь от боли только потому, что на нас смотрят преподаватели, — прошипел Малфой. — Дай пройти.</p><p>— Я всего лишь хочу извиниться!</p><p>— Мне нахер не сдались твои извинения, — выплюнул Малфой и попытался обойти его, но Гарри метнулся вперед, преграждая ему дорогу.</p><p>— Тогда дай мне сказать всего одну вещь, — затараторил он, спиной чувствуя на себе неприязненные взгляды прочих слизеринцев. — Я не знал, как работает это заклинание, иначе никогда бы...</p><p>— То есть ты решил испытать его на мне, как на подопытном кролике? И от этого мне должно стать легче?</p><p>— Да нет же! — рявкнул Гарри, теряя терпение. — Может, ты прекратишь меня перебивать?</p><p>— Нет, — отрезал Малфой, — я не хочу тебя слушать, я не намерен тратить на тебя время и силы, просто... исчезни, — добавил он с неожиданной усталостью. — Оставь меня в покое. Я давно уже не задираю ни тебя, ни твоих убогих дружков, что тебе еще нужно?</p><p>Кажется, теперь на них с любопытством поглядывали уже с других столов. Ну и ладно, с раздражением подумал Гарри, пусть таращатся сколько влезет. Пусть тоже видят, какой Малфой упертый мудак.</p><p>— Мне нужно, чтобы ты перестал подсовывать людям яды и проклятые артефакты, — громко сказал он. — И не проворачивал свои грязные делишки в Выручай-комнате, пока твои ручные головорезы стоят на страже. Что такое? Думал, ты так круто все обставил, что никто ни о чем даже не догадывается? Вот только я вижу тебя насквозь, Малфой.</p><p>На лице Малфоя не отразилось ни единой эмоции.</p><p>— Знаешь, Поттер, иногда мне так становится тебя жаль, — он глумливо скривил губы, — что я даже забываю о неприязни к тебе. Как же, должно быть, тоскливо быть Гарри Поттером: кругом сплошные враги, и борьба с ними — единственный смысл жизни. А если поблизости нет настоящих слуг Темного лорда, то надо наброситься на любого слизеринца, чтобы почувствовать себя хоть сколько-то важным, да?</p><p>— На любого? — заорал Гарри. — Малфой, да что ты несешь вообще? Ты и есть самый настоящий слуга Волдеморта! Ты ебаный Пожиратель смерти!</p><p>Его крик эхом разнесся по Большому залу, а следом наступила оглушительная тишина. Краем глаза Гарри отметил, что за хаффлпаффским столом Ханна Аббот прижала руку ко рту, а многие ученики и вовсе привстали со своих мест.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер! — возмущенно окликнула его Макгонагалл. — Что вы себе позволяете? Следите за языком!</p><p>Но Гарри сейчас смотрел не на нее, а на Малфоя. С лица его сошли все краски, только серые глаза яростно блестели.</p><p>Ничего не ответив, он резко стянул с себя черную мантию и комом бросил на пол. Затем стал расстегивать запонки на белой рубашке — и то ли дрожащие пальцы его плохо слушались, то ли Малфой просто не выдержал, но в итоге он рывком сорвал их.</p><p>— Видишь? — Малфой закатал рукав и вскинул руку вверх, демонстрируя светлую нетронутую кожу. — Видишь здесь Метку? Никакой я тебе не Пожиратель смерти, псих больной!</p><p>Не успел Гарри опомниться, как он рванул пуговицы на груди.</p><p>— А это видишь? — его голос сочился ядом. — Вот, любуйся. Твоих рук дело!</p><p>Гарри пораженно застыл, глядя на тонкую сеть шрамов, которая оплетала острые ключицы и бледный торс. Линии были едва различимые, но от мысли, что он сотворил это своими руками, Гарри замутило.</p><p>Малфой тоже замер, тяжело дыша. Его голая грудь часто вздымалась.</p><p>— Давай теперь брюки! — выкрикнула вдруг из-за спины какая-то слизеринка.</p><p>После этого, кажется, загомонили все разом.</p><p>— Залезай на стол! — послышался голос еще кого-то из учеников.</p><p>— Граммофон притащить?</p><p>— ДОВОЛЬНО! — раздался звучный, явно усиленный Сонорусом голос Макгонагалл. — МИСТЕР МАЛФОЙ, Я ДАВНО НЕ ОСТАВЛЯЛА ВАС ПОСЛЕ УРОКОВ? НЕМЕДЛЕННО ПОПРАВЬТЕ ОДЕЖДУ И ПРЕКРАТИТЕ ЭТОТ СПЕКТАКЛЬ!</p><p>Малфой торопливо запахнул рубашку и, подхватив брошенную мантию, двинулся к слизеринскому столу. Естественно, не забыв напоследок толкнуть Гарри плечом.</p><p>— Ну и что это была за хрень? — взвыл Рон, когда он вернулся на свое место. — Зачем ты заставил Малфоя раздеться? Как мне теперь есть, если Малфой здесь раздевался?</p><p>— Гарри, ты что вытворяешь? — напустилась на него Гермиона. — Нельзя просто так накидываться на людей с обвинениями! Тебе еще безумно повезло, что профессор Макгонагалл не сняла за эту выходку баллы!</p><p>— Слушай, а это правда, что вы с Малфоем подрались из-за Панси Паркинсон в женском туалете? — вмешалась Лаванда, впервые за несколько недель заговорив в присутствии Рона. — Если да, то не обижайся, Гарри, но шансов у тебя ноль: она явно сохнет по нему, а тебя ругает последними словами. Да и из-за кого бы вы там ни соперничали, угрожать ему и заставлять снять одежду не очень-то ум...</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Заткнитесь.</p><p>И, подхватив сумку с учебниками, вышел из зала. Все равно ему больше кусок в горло не лез.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хогвартс казался одновременно и родным, и чужим.<p>Большой зал освещали тысячи парящих в воздухе свечей, отбрасывая мягкие блики на золотые кубки на столах. Возле преподавательского стола длинной шеренгой выстроились первокурсники — маленькие, взъерошенные, они смешно вертели головами, рассматривая то черное беззвездное небо на потолке, то жемчужных привидений за столами факультетов. У дальней стены расположились журналисты — по залу эхом разносился скрип Прытко Пишущих Перьев и щелчки колдокамер.</p><p>— ...с радостью сообщаю, что к новому учебному году мы смогли восстановить замок почти в полном объеме, — громко говорила Макгонагалл, стоя перед табуретом с Распределяющей шляпой. — Поскольку праздничный пир в конце прошлого года так и не состоялся, сегодняшняя церемония слегка необычного для нас формата...</p><p>— Ничего не понимаю, — шепнул ему на ухо Рон, когда она закончила и развернула свиток с именами первокурсников. — То есть сейчас пройдет распределение, а потом будут вызывать нас и награждать? И только после этого начнется ужин? Издевательство какое-то.</p><p>— Похоже на то, — рассеянно отозвался Гарри, глядя на слизеринский стол, где Малфой о чем-то переговаривался с Гойлом. В голове впервые промелькнула мысль, что странно видеть их только вдвоем, без Крэбба.</p><p>В итоге церемония оказалась еще более долгой: едва все первокурсники примерили Шляпу, как Макгонагалл представила новых старост школы — какого-то хаффлпаффца и Луну Лавгуд.</p><p>Хаффлпаффец напыщенно поблагодарил всех за оказанную честь, чем-то напомнив им с Роном Перси в свои худшие годы. Луна отсутствующим взглядом уставилась куда-то наверх.</p><p>— Приятный сегодня вечер, да? — начала она. — Только посмотрите, какое красивое небо. Во-он то облако такой интересной формы, совсем как грифон...</p><p>Рон обреченно уронил голову на руки. Макгонагалл кашлянула.</p><p>— Я тоже хотела сказать, что это огромная честь, — продолжила Луна, опустив свои выпуклые глаза. — И передать привет тем ребятам, которые отбирают мои вещи и прячут. Знаю, вы считаете меня странноватой, но все равно так делать некрасиво. Тем более я теперь староста. Привет, ребята! Перестаньте, пожалуйста.</p><p>Она слабо улыбнулась. В зале повисла неловкая тишина.</p><p>— Еще я хочу передать привет профессору Слагхорну, — Луна повернула голову к преподавательскому столу, — а то прошлые два года он меня почему-то совсем не замечал. Хотя один раз я даже была у него на вечеринке — меня Гарри Поттер пригласил. Это было очень мило с его стороны. Как будто мы друзья.</p><p>У Гарри больно кольнуло в груди. Черт, и почему Луна вечно озвучивает то, что все остальные редко произносят вслух?</p><p>— Мне кажется немного странным, что преподаватель создал отдельный клуб из тех учеников, которых считает перспективными, а всех остальных особо не запоминает. Хотя я, как вы уже поняли, сама немного странная. Мой отец говорит, что я просто не понимаю, как у нас устроено образование, — Луна пожала плечами, — но я все равно думаю, что даже если он редактор «Придиры», а не «Пророка», и живем мы в маленькой деревне, а не в старинном поместье, то я все равно заслуживаю, чтобы мои зелья проверяли дольше пары секунд. Все-таки я хочу стать магозоологом, мне это важно. Так что привет, профессор Слагхорн!</p><p>Луна помахала ему. Слагхорн с нервной улыбкой помахал ей в ответ, явно чувствуя себя неуютно под прицелами колдокамер.</p><p>— И последнее, самое важное, — она повернулась обратно к ученикам, — для всех первокурсников. Возможно, когда вы ехали сюда в каретах, вы увидели крылатых лошадей, а все вокруг сказали вам, что их не существует. Это не так. Не бойтесь, вы не сумасшедшие. Вы не большие психи, чем я. — Луна слегка поклонилась. — На этом у меня все, спасибо, что выслушали.</p><p>Гарри начал аплодировать первым — и вскоре к нему присоединились другие. Даже Макгонагалл сдержанно похлопала, хотя на лице ее сквозило неодобрение.</p><p>Церемония награждения выпускников чем-то напоминала выбор факультета: ученикам надо было надеть Распределяющую шляпу, только называла она уже не факультет, а школьные достижения. После каждому следовало произнести краткую речь о своей жизни в Хогвартсе, приобретенном опыте и «прочей хренотени», как выразился Рон.</p><p>Звучало как сущий ад. Гарри даже не знал, какой из вариантов пугал его больше: что Шляпа не сможет назвать никаких достижений, как это вышло с Гойлом? Что оглашение всех его заслуг займет целую вечность, как с Гермионой? Что он споткнется по дороге к табурету, как Невилл, и на следующий день его падение будет на первых полосах всех газет?</p><p>С усилием выбросив из головы лишние мысли, он громко захлопал, когда пришла очередь Малфоя. Выглядел тот почему-то таким бледным, словно собрался не за почетной грамотой, а на казнь.</p><p>Когда он натянул на голову Шляпу, Гарри вдруг вспомнил, как это происходило впервые — семь лет назад. Малфой вышел к табурету с таким самодовольным видом, словно был королем школы, а Гарри наблюдал за ним и думал: хоть бы они оказались на разных факультетах.</p><p>Интересно, что бы изменилось, если бы этого не произошло? Едва бы они стали друзьями, но Гарри хотелось верить, что тогда бы он быстрее смог разглядеть настоящего Малфоя сквозь его напускную надменность. Возможно, на шестом курсе он сразу бы понял, что Малфой вовсе не рвется в ряды Пожирателей смерти. Возможно, тогда на его груди не было бы неровных тонких шрамов, при одном взгляде на которые у Гарри что-то обрывалось внутри.</p><p>Возможно, ему просто хотелось так думать.</p><p>Шляпа объявила, что Малфой был старостой, и отметила его «спортивную и общественную деятельность» — что бы это ни значило. Затем Малфой выпрямился, принял от Макгонагалл грамоту и посмотрел Гарри в глаза.</p><p>— Я заранее хочу извиниться, если кто-то сочтет мою речь оскорбительной, — ровно произнес он, — но мне действительно нужно это сказать.</p><p>— Какое классное начало, — буркнул Рон, но Гарри ткнул его локтем, чтобы не пропустить ни слова. Однако Малфой все молчал, глядя прямо перед собой.</p><p>— Не думал, что еще когда-нибудь окажусь здесь, — наконец добавил он. — Как многие из вас наверняка знают, в прошлом мае нас отсюда выгнали — прямо из этого зала. И под «нас» я имею в виду не сторонников Волдеморта, — имя он произнес без запинки, а вот дальше выдержал паузу, — а целый факультет. Уже догадываетесь, какой? — Малфой указал рукой на слизеринский стол. — Подсказка: именно на нем учился он сам. Не повезло нам, да? Вот уже много лет первое, что каждый волшебник узнает о Слизерине: там учатся омерзительные темные маги, брр, надо держаться от них подальше.</p><p>Ну не надо так драматизировать, с долей раздражения подумал Гарри. А после скользнул взглядом по Хагриду за его спиной и будто наяву услышал слова: «Все те, кто потом плохими стали, они все из Слизерина были. Ты-Знаешь-Кто тоже оттуда».</p><p>— Я тоже хочу обратиться к первокурсникам — именно к тем, кого сегодня распределили на наш факультет. Кто-то из вас этим гордится — как и я в свое время. — Малфой усмехнулся одним уголком рта. — Кто-то — расстроен, разочарован и даже испуган. Я не буду вас утешать — в общем-то, я и не умею. — Он опять почему-то посмотрел на Гарри. — Просто пожелаю вам удачи. Ваша школьная жизнь не будет легкой: во время матчей против вас будут болеть три четверти стадиона, а многие другие ученики начнут коситься на вас, как на удава, который по ошибке заполз к ним во двор. Но это не значит, что ваша школьная жизнь будет плохой. Она может быть интересной, полной удивительной магии, быстрых метел и безотказных... — Малфой откашлялся. — Пожалуй, для этого вы еще слишком малы. Суть в том, что все зависит от вас. Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс!</p><p>Раздались редкие аплодисменты — в основном, конечно же, со стороны слизеринцев. Рон поднял голову со сложенных на столе рук.</p><p>— Надо же, все оказалось не так уж и страшно.</p><p>— Это потому, что он еще не закончил, — мрачно ответил Гарри, глядя на то, как Малфой кусает губы.</p><p>— Дальше я хочу обратиться к профессору Макгонагалл — простите, к директору Макгонагалл, — продолжил он, вопреки своим словам отступив от нее на шаг. — Скорее всего, вам этого никто не говорил, а сами вы вовсе не считаете, будто сделали что-то не так. Но ваш поступок — отвратителен. Очень жаль, что в учениках нашего факультета вы не способны увидеть людей — вам легче отмахнуться от всех нас без разбора.</p><p>Гарри вспомнил, как Амикус Кэрроу плюнул Макгонагалл в лицо, а он наслал на него Круциатус. Пытать Малфоя он бы, конечно, не стал, но Гарри давно так не хотелось ударить его.</p><p>Впрочем, не похоже было, чтобы Макгонагалл нуждалась в защите: всем своим видом она выражала полное безразличие к словам Малфоя. Разве что демонстративно посматривала на часы.</p><p>— Хотелось бы верить, что теперь, когда в этой школе нет ни Дамблдора, который превращал нашу учебу в цирк, ни Пожирателей смерти, которые превращали ее в пытку, здесь что-нибудь изменится, — он пожал плечами, — но я не настолько наивен. Что до моего личного опыта, на первом курсе меня и еще нескольких учеников поймали, когда мы прогуливались ночью по школе, и назначили нам отработку. Ночью. В Запретном лесу — куда всем ученикам вообще запрещено заходить. — Малфой немного помолчал, иронично приподняв левую бровь. — На четвертом курсе на меня напал преподаватель: превратил в животное и стал швырять об стену. Спасибо про... директору Макгонагалл за то, что заступилась за меня и сделала ему выговор. Вот только этим все закончилось: того преподавателя никак не наказали. А на шестом курсе, — Малфой вновь сделал паузу, — на меня напал другой ученик. Чуть не убил рассекающим заклинанием и получил за это несколько субботних отработок.</p><p>Сердце у Гарри болезненно сжалось. Малфой же не станет?..</p><p>— Я давно ни в чем не виню его, — заявил тот, словно прочитав его мысли, — и надеюсь, что все наши конфликты в прошлом.</p><p>На его месте Гарри сильно бы на это не рассчитывал. Господи, скорее бы Малфой заткнулся.</p><p>— Но тогда это не имело никакого значения, — отрезал Малфой, зло прищурив глаза, — тот ученик едва не лишил меня жизни — и должен был понести за это хоть сколько-нибудь серьезное наказание. Каким бы исключительным он ни был, преподаватели не должны смотреть на такое сквозь пальцы. Так что, — он обвел взглядом зал и вдруг ухмыльнулся, — как видите, мои школьные годы были просто сказкой. Зато в итоге, — Малфой взмахнул рукой, — я получил престижную грамоту. Стоило ли это того? А хер его знает. Спасибо за внимание. Наслаждайтесь новым учебным годом в этой жалкой пародии на школу.</p><p>Последняя его фраза потонула в выкриках со всех сторон — в основном неодобрительных. Паркинсон аплодировала ему стоя, но она была в меньшинстве.</p><p>Гарри, естественно, хлопать не стал.</p><p>— Следите за выражениями, мистер Малфой, — сухо бросила Макгонагалл, когда он издевательски поклонился. — Напоминаю всем, что ваша благодарственная речь должна длиться не дольше минуты. Следующий — Роджер Малон!</p><p>Не глядя ни на кого, Малфой прошел мимо слизеринского стола и направился к выходу из зала. Макгонагалл смотрела ему вслед, поджав губы.</p><p>— Вау, — фыркнул Рон и покосился на мрачную Гермиону. — И она еще про меня говорила, что я цепляюсь за школьные обиды. Эй, только не сбега́й за ним, ладно? Если хочешь прибить его, давай лучше как-нибудь вне Хогвартса. А то Малфой опять найдет повод кого-нибудь здесь в чем-нибудь обвинить. Того и гляди, вернется сюда призраком после смерти. Бедная наша школа!</p><p>Но у Гарри и в мыслях не было бросаться за Малфоем. Нет уж, сейчас он и видеть его не хотел.</p><p>Следующие учеников десять приняли грамоты очень быстро — кажется, никто больше не хотел испытывать терпение Макгонагалл. Чуть замешкалась только Паркинсон, неуверенно скривив накрашенные фиолетовым губы.</p><p>— По-моему, Драко Малфой во многом прав, — сказала она, — но я тоже виновата в том, что нас тогда выгнали. Поэтому я прошу прощения у всех слизеринцев, кого выставили из-за моей глупости. И у Гарри Поттера, конечно. Извини, Поттер, я просто запаниковала. Так мне никогда не хотелось, чтобы ты умер. И вообще ты ничего такой, забавный — особенно когда выпьешь. А еще ты зря ругал своего магловского кузена — он классный! Передавай ему привет.</p><p>Наверное, из всех обращений к нему в чужих речах это было самым странным. Паркинсон переплюнула даже Ханну Аббот, которая со слезами на глазах благодарила его за спасение, и Сью Ли — ее Гарри даже не знал, но это не помешало ей продемонстрировать всему залу татуировку с молнией на пояснице.</p><p>После Салли-Энн Перкс («Вау, какие у нее... м-м, достижения», — тихо восхитился Рон) наступила очередь Гарри. Коснувшись его головы, Шляпа отметила только то, что он был капитаном гриффиндорской сборной, и Гарри с облегчением выдохнул.</p><p>— Спасибо, — отозвался он, когда Макгонагалл протянула ему грамоту. — Только, э-э... вы не могли бы еще немного ее подержать? Боюсь, моя речь тоже немного затянется.</p><p>Затворы колдокамер щелкали безостановочно. Кожей Гарри чувствовал на себе взгляды всех, кто собрался сейчас в Большом зале.</p><p>И он вообще не представлял, с чего начать.</p><p>— Знаю, вам всем это уже дико надоело, — выдавил он, решив сказать все как есть. В тишине собственный голос показался ему до ужаса громким. — Хочется, чтобы все прекратили болтать, и уже начался пир, да?</p><p>Послышались редкие смешки, но вроде беззлобные. Рон показал ему большой палец, и Гарри немного приободрился.</p><p>— Столько речей мы сегодня выслушали — просто кошмар. Особенно речь Драко Малфоя. Но я хочу прояснить одну важную вещь. — Гарри прочистил горло. — Он наговорил столько гадостей именно потому, что он Драко Малфой. А не потому, что он слизеринец. Да, он грубый и надменный мудак, который почти ни с кем вокруг не считается, но его факультет здесь ни при чем. В Гриффиндоре, Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффе тоже полно откровенных мудаков.</p><p>— Мистер Поттер, повежливее, — сухо попросила Макгонагалл. В голосе ее прозвучало усталое смирение.</p><p>— Сейчас я расскажу вам кое-что, о чем никто больше не знает, — добавил Гарри. — О Драко Малфое и не только. Один факт из моей жизни.</p><p>Гермиона округлила глаза: видимо, подумала, что он сейчас объявит об их отношениях. Зачарованные перья строчили с бешеной скоростью. Ученики, журналисты, преподаватели, привидения — все внимали каждому его слову.</p><p>— На самом деле я должен был учиться в Слизерине, — громко произнес Гарри. — Но этого не случилось, потому что... ну, я отказался. Упрашивал Шляпу: «Только не в Слизерин, только не в Слизерин!» И я только рад, что она меня послушала. В Гриффиндоре было офигенно, я бы не променял его ни на один другой факультет. — На этих словах многие за гриффиндорским столом захлопали, и Гарри повысил голос, чтобы заглушить шум. — Но дело в том, что мне вообще не стоило бояться Слизерина. Я не хотел туда, потому что там учился убийца моих родителей, а еще до распределения я немного пообщался с Драко Малфоем, увидел, что он полный мудак, и решил, что не хочу учиться с ним вместе.</p><p>Снова послышались смешки — вроде даже от слизеринцев. Наверное, это был хороший знак.</p><p>— По-хорошему, так вообще не должно быть. Один факультет не должен считаться каким-то сборищем злобных темных колдунов — на войне все мы увидели, что от факультета здесь ничего не зависит. — Гарри убрал руки в карманы мантии, не зная, куда их деть. — Многие даже толком не помнят, что и какой факультет значит. Гриффиндорцев все считают добренькими, а слизеринцев — подлыми и коварными, но ведь это полная херня...</p><p>— Мистер Поттер!</p><p>— ...полная чушь, извините. В первую очередь мы храбрые, а слизеринцы — амбициозные, а это вроде не так уж и плохо? И чаще всего со мной подло поступали вовсе не слизеринцы. Нас всех в Армии Дамблдора предала девчонка из Рейвенкло, помните? Да и сам Дамблдор... Знаете, он никогда не оставлял мне выхода. На самом деле он подстроил все так, чтобы я умер — и у всего этого, конечно же, была своя благая цель, — Гарри сглотнул вязкую слюну, — но мне от этого ничуть не легче. Дамблдор был...</p><p>Вероятно, если он скажет «куском дерьма», этого Макгонагалл уже так просто не оставит. А жаль, крутые вышли бы заголовки. Малфою бы понравилось — мелькнула идиотская мысль, которую Гарри тут же задвинул на самый край сознания.</p><p>— Дамблдор был просто отвратительным человеком, — закончил он. — Но суть в том, что Хогвартс — это не Дамблдор, не Снейп и не Пожиратели смерти, которые его захватили. И не всякие дурацкие традиции, которые только портят всем жизнь. Ведь на самом деле Хогвартс — наш дом, и только нам решать, каким мы хотим его видеть. И мне кажется, кое-что в нем не помешает изменить к лучшему. Думаю, при директоре Макгонагалл так и произойдет, но в первую очередь это зависит от всех вас. — Гарри окинул взглядом учеников — знакомых и незнакомых, слизеринцев и хаффлпаффцев, улыбающихся и напряженных. — У меня все. Спасибо, что выслушали. Ой, нет, не все! Я хочу извиниться перед Грегори Гойлом за то, что я два раза запускал в него Ступефаем и принимал его облик. Гойл, прости, Кровавый Барон здесь ни при чем! </p><p>Вряд ли кто-то понял смысл его последней фразы, но аплодисменты были просто оглушительными. Вытерев вспотевшие ладони о брюки, Гарри поспешил к дверям — вот только по дороге из зала его пытались перехватить все подряд.</p><p>— Это была очень... необычная речь, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, обнимая его. — Но во многом правильная. Жаль только, ты не слушал меня раньше, я еще перед пятым курсом говорила, как важно единство факультетов... Но все равно приятно, что хоть сейчас ты осознал мою правоту.</p><p>— Это был мрак какой-то, — проворчал Рон. — Ты и в Слизерине — что за бред? Еще бы ты не отказался! Хотя знаешь, что-то в тебе такое есть. Только слизеринец мог так коварно оттянуть мою встречу с ростбифом.</p><p>— Это было очень косноязычно, Поттер, — усмехнулась Паркинсон. Почему-то теперь ее улыбка казалась ему не мерзкой, а самой обычной. — Но спасибо. Если к кому-то и прислушаются, так к тебе. Кстати, про привет Дадли я не шутила. Передашь? Или, может, у тебя найдется его номер?</p><p>— Это было мощно, — пробасил Гойл. — Прикинь, а я ведь реально верил, что в меня вселяется Кровавый Барон. Я бы извинился за то, что бегал от него, но страшновато. Да и вряд ли он заметил — от него все бегают. Короче, спасибо!</p><p>В освещенном факелами вестибюле он чуть помедлил, прежде чем закрыть за собой двери. Грамоту вручали Оливеру Риверсу (господи, это еще кто?), который благодарил за что-то своих товарищей из клуба игроков в плюй-камни. Макгонагалл отошла к преподавательском столу, где Хагрид открыл для нее бутылку вина. Рон нетерпеливо стучал кубком по столу.</p><p>Это мой дом, подумал Гарри. И больше я сюда не вернусь.</p><p>Малфой сидел на каменных ступенях у входа в замок, глядя вперед на далекий Запретный лес. Почему-то Гарри ожидал, что он будет курить или хотя бы вертеть в руках палочку, но Малфой был абсолютно неподвижен — лишь его волосы трепал холодный ветер.</p><p>— Как ты меня нашел? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь, когда за спиной Гарри захлопнулись тяжелые дубовые двери в Хогвартс.</p><p>— По карте, — честно сказал Гарри и уселся с ним рядом. — Она у меня показывает, кто и где находится в замке. Раньше я все время следил за тобой по ней, а теперь взял с собой по привычке.</p><p>Малфой ничего не ответил, продолжая рассматривать пустынный школьный двор. Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, его покрывал январский снег, но Гарри все равно направился за Малфоем к теплицам — даже без верхней мантии. Каким же он тогда был придурком.</p><p>— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы меня наказали за Сектумсемпру? — нарушил он затянувшееся молчание. — Это очень серьезно, Драко. Меня могут упрятать в Азкабан, и ты просто взвоешь от тоски. Не отпирайся, я же тебя знаю.</p><p>Малфой тихо фыркнул — не то сомневался, что Гарри грозит Азкабан, не то демонстрировал, что не станет по нему скучать.</p><p>— Конечно же, я не хочу, чтобы тебя наказали, — глухо пробормотал он. — Но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы в абстрактной ситуации, когда кто-то чуть ли не покромсал меня на две части, этому кому-то грозило что-нибудь серьезнее, чем пропущенная игра в квиддич. В этом есть какой-то смысл?</p><p>— Возможно, — признал Гарри. — Ты слышал мою речь?</p><p>— Только до того момента, когда ты назвал меня полным мудаком.</p><p>— В таком случае нам с тобой многое нужно обсудить. Хотя нам вообще многое нужно обсудить. Драко, — помедлив, Гарри взял его ледяную руку в свою, — по-моему, ты не представляешь себе весь масштаб той слежки, которую я вел за тобой. Я все время думаю, что надо рассказать тебе, но просто не знаю, с чего начать.</p><p>Малфой резко отдернул руку, и сердце Гарри рухнуло куда-то вниз. Но уже в следующий миг он засунул пальцы в карман мантии Гарри и, ухмыльнувшись, притянул его ближе к себе.</p><p>— Тогда начни по порядку.</p><p>На Гарри он по-прежнему не смотрел, скользя взглядом то по высоким кольцам на квиддичном поле, едва различимым в бархатной темноте, то по зеркальной глади Черного озера. Возможно, вдруг осознал Гарри, как бы резко Малфой ни высказывался о Хогвартсе, в глубине души он тоже будет по нему скучать.</p><p>Он прильнул к Малфою и опустил голову ему на плечо.</p><p>— В общем, как-то за обедом мне стало очень интересно, почему ты с такой ненавистью разделываешь рисовый пудинг... Хотя нет, постой, сперва Гермиона меня надоумила! Вернее, началось все с того, что летом я увидел в окне магазина, как ты идешь по Косому переулку, и решил, что это выглядит очень подозрительно...</p><p>— Поттер, ты себя вообще слышишь? — хмыкнул Малфой и насмешливо изогнул уголок рта. Губы у него были бледные, почти бесцветные от холода — если подумать, ничего красивого в этом нет.</p><p>Лучшие губы на свете, подумал Гарри, сцеловывая с них понимающую усмешку.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>